Life is unfair
by Professor Astrid
Summary: Tamota Fujin(OC) tells his story. What made Tamota the way he is now? What made him so arrogant today, so heartless? There will be love, INCEST, break ups and killing. How did Tamota manage to live with this? How could he live with a brother whom was in love with him all the time? - WARNING; YAOI, INCEST. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Omgg finally a cover ; v ; -
1. Chapter 1

**A new story, yes. There was someone who gave me a review on my previous, and first story about how to write down things. I hope I did it a bit in the right way. And yes, this chapter might still be long, but I can't write chapters shorter. I'm so sorry if it annoys you :C  
Rated ''M'' because... Pervy things will be pervy.**

I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven, even if I wish so. /cries.  
But I do own Tamota Fujin and Tamota Ryuu~! And, all the other ORIGINAL CHARACTERS that will be in this story :3

* * *

_''Life is a bitch, accept it. Happiness doesn't truly exist. You only think it exists, because you are too scared to face the truth.'' - Tamota Fujin_

I don't often tell people my story, only before I kill them. I don't often show people how I feel, only before I torture them. But then again, my story has to be told and hear out at least once, so I'll give it a try.

I don't care how you think about me, I don't care what you say or what you do. I don't give a shit about anyone or anything. Not even myself, let stand my family.

My name is Fujin, my last name doesn't fucking matter. I'm 15 years old now, but let's start this boring, non-important story from age 11. Why? Because I tell you so, fucking douchebag. Don't like, don't read. You can fuck off otherwise.

There is one more thing I want you to know: I like soccer. Yes, soccer.  
The reason doesn't matter. Tch, scrap that whole thing, it doesn't matter, at all.  
Let's just start already. I'm getting annoyed by your presence.

''Get out of your bed and make me some breakfast, you fucking piece of shit!''

That was my dad, the most impatient person I've ever met, yelling at me from down the stairs.

''Why don't you get it yourself?!'' I yelled back.

I know, I shouldn't have said that. It would only cause me even more trouble with him.

''What was that?!''

He made his way upstairs, towards my room to (literally) throw me off the stairs as a punishment of misbehaving myself.

I locked my door with an innocent smile on my face, not caring what he would do to me, at all.

''Try and get me, old jerk.''

He angrily threw things at the door, like chairs. And for some reason, the door didn't break at all. Ghe, I have to thank my door for protecting me I think.

I crawled back in my bed again, and took a cigarette off my nightstand.

Yes, I was already smoking back then. Got a problem with that?!

Oh, why was I smoking already then, you ask? If I tell you my parents were mafia bosses, you must have enough information and let your brain do the other thinking work. If you have a brain, that is. Now, stop your crappy questions, and listen!

I took my lighter and let the cigarette light up.

I took a puff of my cigarette and stared at my wall. Dad already left downstairs, by the way. But I didn't feel like going downstairs myself.

Okay, I WASN'T scared! So shut the hell up about that! I knew you were thinking it, baka. The reason I didn't go downstairs, was because I didn't want to see his ugly, retarded face.

And when you think 'oh, he is finally safe now!' you are a complete, stupid, moron, since my older brother of 16 years knocked on my door. The only thing he can do in the morning when everyone is busy, is raping me. Ah, well. I can't call it rape anymore, since I'm used to it and let him do his stuff.

''It's time, little brother~ Mom is shopping and dad is making a phone-call. Meanwhile Cherry is still asleep, that whore~'' He laughed.

I sighed.

''Hold on a second. I'll have to unlock my fucking door first.''

Cherry is our sister by the way. We hate her. She always needs attention. She's just a fucking whore of 7 years old. She doesn't actually deserve to live. Killing her… Yes, that's what my brother and I wanted SO badly.

I got out of bed and unlocked my door, pretending I didn't know what he wanted. Yet I knew it, of course.

''What do you want this time?''

I looked at my brother. He didn't say a thing and walked into my room. I closed the door behind him with a cough, as a sign I wanted him to answer my question. And so he did.

''Take your shirt off.'' He said, coldly.

I took a puff of my cigarette again before I turned it out and threw it on the floor.

''Why?''

He smirked.  
''Because I want you to, Fujin. Do NOT disobey me, understood?! I am your fucking brother, and you do as I say!'' He snarled, and I sighed again.  
I took off my shirt slowly, to annoy him. Which actually failed, he just stood there with a patient smile on his face. Or rather to say, a patient but perverted smile on his  
face.

Once I was done taking off my shirt, my brother came closer to me slowly; with still the same huge, perverted smile on his damn, fucking face.

''That's it. Now, I want you to take off mine.''

I looked at him, without showing any emotion. Though deeply inside, I wanted to kill him for this. He used me as a fucking toy or something! Ah, well. I just needed to be polite so it would be over soon…

''If you wish that, Ryuu-nii, so I will.'' I said. It was more meant to be sarcastic, though. But he thought it was meant to be said in a playful way.

''Yes~ Keep that sentence for later, Fujin. Now do as I say. Take off my shirt, little brother~'' He smiled.

Ryuu-nii was very popular with the girls at school, because he was… Well, very handsome. And perverted. Oh, and not to forget: a huge player. That somehow made him popular.

Though, out of all the people of school and outside school he could fuck, he choose me instead.  
Why? I have no fucking idea! Maybe he was gay? Maybe he liked raping 11-years old boys? Could be. At least, I have no idea.

Ryuu slowly bend over to my height, so taking off his shirt would be easier for me to do. And really, this was as gentle he could be. Normally I had to take a chair or something, he was in a good mood back then, I suppose.

''Hurry up, we've got only thirty minutes and I want this to be done! We haven't done this in days, Fujin.''

I mumbled something and slowly took off my brothers shirt; a neat six-pack appeared.

He smiled at me, as if I was impressed by his six-pack(which I was NOT, by the way!).

''One day you'll accomplish this as well, little brother. But only if you do as I say.'' He said while stroking my cheek. ''So soft. So… good.''

And with that, before I knew, his lips touched mine. He had his eyes closed, and had wrapped his arms around my waist.

Meanwhile I just… stared. I stared at him, without any emotion.

Did it feel good? Fuck no! What the hell are you thinking of me, bitch! He is my brother, you pervert!  
But did I hate it? Well, if he skipped this pervyness three days, I wondered what was wrong with him, so no. I didn't exactly hate it. But as I said, I didn't like it either, okay?!

When Ryuu-nii broke the kiss with an angry expression on his face, I looked a bit shocked. He then suddenly pulled me closer against his big body.

''Don't just stand and stare, do something useful! As I said we don't have all day, just thirty minutes!'' He snarled.

Then the shocked expression on my face already changed back into a calm one again. ''Yes Nii-chan.'' I answered polite.

The he kissed me again, very harsh now. He was also holding me tightly, so I couldn't escape… Not that I wanted to escape in the first place. It would only make him even more angry. And really, you do NOT want to piss off Ryuu-nii.

I started to kiss him back, not as harsh as he did, though. I wanted this to be over as soon as possible, yet I didn't want him to leave. I don't know why, but… He is mine. I think.

I took the next step by playing with his tongue a little bit. He pushed me against the wall and started to take off the rest of my pajama.

''Come on, faster!''

Faster? Tch, as you wish… I thought, and started to play with his tongue a little bit faster and a bit more harshly than before. And for some motherfucking reason… Thát made the idiot moan.

It looked like I… I turned that bastard on even more, because he just ripped off my pants like a wild animal.  
''Turn around… Turn around now.'' He ordered.

He wanted to fuck me right NOW? Against my fucking wall? How about no!

I broke the kiss and acted like I was a bit confused, but I knew exactly what he meant.

''Anno… The bed is over there, Ryuu-nii.'' I pointed at my bed while saying that.

His head came closer to my ear, and he started to whisper something.

''Already at that point? Ghe~ You are getting the hang of it. Looks like we've found ourselves enough time for more… fun~'' He softly bite my ear.

Yeah, some people would've let out a moan from a little bite in their ear. Not for me. It's not exiting enough for me, you know?

Suddenly Ryuu-nii lifted me and literally threw me on my bed. When he closed the windows and curtains, he came onto the bed as well with that one huge, perverted smile on his face. He really was in the mood…

He turned me with my back to him and took off his trouser and underwear, and threw them on the floor. Then he laid on top of me, holding me very tightly again, and licking my neck in a playful way. I moan softly, but not that much.

''That's all ya have, little bro? Such a shame. I expected more from you, really. You still have to learn a lot. But don't worry, I'll teach you everything that can be taught.''

I sighed.

''I can't moan if it isn't exciting for me, you know? And stop it, you won't be teaching me stuff anymore.'' I answered calmly.

Then he laughed.

''Oh I will teach you things. Don't worry about that. And you'll know soon enough what is exiting.''

I smirked.

''Why, damnit!''

He stroked my chest playfully.

''Because you are mine. Mine, and mine only. I won't share you. I'll kill everyone who's trying to steal you from me. You are my treasure, not theirs.'' Were his words.

''Ryuu-nii… So many people LOVE you. Why me, for god's sake?! Why you're own, fucking, brother? You are such a pervert!''

I snarled, while trying to look at him by turning my head to the left, for so far I could.

His head came closer to mine, about to whisper more 'sweet' things in my ear. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to listen, but I decided to do.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter~ I was about to write even more, but I noticed I already wrote a lot... ;c  
So, sorry for the crappy ending. Now you know the reason why. *hides***


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, two chapters of a new story in one day :3 I'm actually a bit proud of myself. I hope you also like this chapter ; w ;**

I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven!  
I do own my characters: Tamota Fujin, Tamota Ryuu and Takahashi Tazeko(whom will be named in this chapter. He'll make his entrance in the next chapter, yay~)

* * *

I waited for my brother's answer. I wanted to know it, so badly. Why did he choose me? Why not one of his so-called bitches? His head came closer to mine, about to whisper more 'sweet' things in my ear. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to listen, but I decided to do.

''I love you. Only you. No one else, Fujin. I want you for myself, because I love you. I love you more than anything. I'll make you love me, no matter what. Even if it means hurting you. Anything will do for me. As long as you tell me that you love me, too.'' He whispered.

He was serious about it, I could hear that. I looked at him, with a huge blush on my face.

''Kawaii~ Seems like I finally touched your so-called _kokoro_~'' Ryuu-nii's left hand stroked my stomach for a moment before he let it rest on my left chest, my 'heart'. Alias the _kokoro_ he was talking about.

''R—Ryuu-nii…'' I whispered, deeply blushing of course. No one ever loved me. It's weird, that my own brother fell in love with me. Yet it made me feel happy from the inside.

''Don't talk. We'll safe that for later. Now turn your head back, Fujin. We have work to do.''

He whispered one more time and started to kiss my neck.

I turned my head back and let it rest on my pillow, while letting out a soft moan. I knew I annoyed him with letting out just a _soft_ moan, since he expected more from me, like he mentioned earlier. But I didn't care. If it wasn't exiting enough for me, I just _couldn't_ let out a better moan.

He stroked my chest playfully while he licked my neck with some kisses passing through. Also he sort of rubbed his body(I don't know how to describe that, but it felt good) over mine, which made me moan even louder.

''R—Ryuu-nii…'' I moaned a bit, and started to hold the sheets tightly. He laughed a bit, thinking I was actually nothing but a pussy-ass.

''I won't hurt you, not today. Don't worry about that.'' He tried to comfort me, although I knew he actually would hurt me. Even though he didn't want to hurt me, it would happen no matter what. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see anything right now. I just wanted to feel it, and let it be over soon.

Ryuu-nii started to bite my ear a little bit, and then he started to whisper again.

I didn't want him to do that, I just wanted him to do his regular thing so it would be over soon. So I could go outside and play soccer with my (best and only) friend, Tazeko. He didn't know about my situation, so I kept acting like I had a normal life.

''I'm going to get in now, my dear brother. It won't hurt. You'll only enjoy it now you know that I love you. Please, love me, too.'' He whispered.

I wanted to shake my head. Push him off me, and kick him very hard. But I couldn't; someone actually _loved_ me… No one ever did. Tazeko-kun is my best friend, but he is a guy too. Of course he doesn't love me.

''Yes, Ryuu-nii. Go ahead.'' Was the only thing I could say to him right now.

''That's it? Come on. Turn me on, Fujin. Make it sound like you really want me.'' He said while pinching me.

How in the world could I?! He is my brother, there is no way I could love him! Right? Or am I wrong now? Well, he is in love with _me_, after all. So it might be possible. Though, I am NOT in love with him. Amen.

I sighed, having no other choice than to do what he wanted from me.

''Ryuu-nii-sama~ Take me now. Please yourself.'' I said with a little moan to make it sound like I really wanted this. Of course I didn't to. But hey! Who cares about me? No one, exactly.

''Yes. Yes, Fujin. That's it. You know how to do this.'' He said, while licking my shoulders gently. Well, as far as he _could_ be gentle. He is a beast most of the time, actually. So this was quite a surprise.

Then, I started to scream it out. Out of pain. Why? That idiot his dick got into my ass, that's why you baka! Don't think that doesn't hurt for a 11-years old boy. Seriously, you are so stupid…

''Yes. Scream. Moan. Please me, Fujin! Please me with all you've got!''

He started to get in and out faster. Meanwhile my head was totally red of embarrassment, of course. I was still holding onto the sheets tightly while moaning and screaming out loud. There was no way dad could hear this. If someone got shot in this room, no one could possibly hear it. That's how thick the walls were in my room.

''Ryuu-nii! I—it hurts! Y—yamero!'' I cried out when he suddenly started to become very harsh and wild.

''D-don't talk. I—it doesn't hurt.'' He moaned loudly, while still getting in and out very harshly and wild.

''I—it does! Y—yamero!'' I kept crying, but instead of being a good brother(as far as he was a good one…) and comfort me, he only became wilder.

''Stop whining. You want it.'' He said, and started to kiss my shoulder again.

Fifteen minutes later it was done. We were both panting a lot. Ryuu-nii was still laying on top of me, but I already turned around so I could look him straight in the eye.

''Admit it, you missed it these days, Fujin.'' He panted.

''Tch. I didn't. Besides, I don't love you, Ryuu-nii. I'm sorry.''

''That's your answer now, but that'll change soon once you grow up more.'' He said and started to kiss me again.

The only thing I could do, was kissing him back. No more words against him, before I really pissed him off. And really, you'll be thrown out of the window if you piss him off.

''I love you, Fujin. Please, love me, too. I'm begging you.'' He said, and then he started to play with my tongue a bit while stroking my chest.

''N—no. I—I can't do that! You're my brother.'' I tried to turn my head away from him, but he didn't quite accept that.

''I'm ORDERING you to love me, Fujin! As your older brother! Tell me!''

I looked at him, straight in the eye. I tried to cover my sadness, so I sighed.

''I love you, nii-san. I love you more than anyone.''

''I'm not convinced yet. Tell me in a more proper way, will ya.''

''Nii-sama. I love you. I want you, only you!'' I almost shouted.

Of course I didn't love him. This almost made me hate him. Yet, I felt like a weight was released off my shoulders for some reason. I didn't love Ryuu-nii, no. Not even a bit. Yet I could become very jealous if someone else got near him. Or I would feel lonely when he was gone.

I started blushing of the thoughts already only. I do NOT love him!

''Ahaha, you're blushing. You are so cute, Fujin. This makes me love you… so much.'' He said and licked my lips.

''Though, playtime is over now~ I feel like mom is coming home soon, dad will end his phone-call or that our little whore is about to wake up soon enough. Though this evening they are gone, mom and dad. We'll just lock the whore up in her room and have some fun… In dad's office.'' He said.

I shook my head.

''W—what? No! I'm not going to have sex with you in dad his office! I'm not nuts!'' I yelled. He glared at me.

''Oh you will! I am older than you, so I will decide that, understood?! I will make love to you, oh yes I will. Every day. Every time we get the chance… I will make love to you, until you truly admit you love me.'' He said with another, last, lick on my lips.

He then got off me, off the bed and started to dress himself up again. Normally I would just sit in my bed like a defeated animal. This time I just stared at my brother whom was dressing up. Deeply in thoughts, of course. There would be no possibility for me to love him. Even if he would force me… I hoped so, at least.

I started to dress myself up as well. This time it was Ryuu-nii whom was looking at me. He licked his own lips a few times when I bended over to pull up my underwear and my trouser. When I put on my t-shirt, I heard him smirk a little bit. I looked at him, with a questioning face.

''Is something wrong, Ryuu-nii? Anything you dislike?'' I asked polite. When he smirked, it meant you annoyed him a bit. And I didn't want to piss him off, so I just asked that with a 'sweet' smile on my face. Though that smile wasn't a good idea, in front of a huge pervert like him.

''No, no. Go ahead. Keep dressing up, Fujin. With that cute, sweet, little smile of yours. You're amusing me now. So don't stop.''

I nodded once and kept dressing up. When I was done I walked to the door. Well, at least I tried to.

He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me close against him, pressing another kiss on my lips. I blushed heavily again. Suddenly, it felt really good. Ryuu-nii kissing me, I mean. I don't know why…

When he was done he let go off me with a wink. Not saying anything… He just opened the door and walked outside. I opened my curtains again and my windows. It smelled a little bit in my room, and I didn't want dad to know about it, nor mom.

I then walked to my own bathroom to comb my hair and get it into the right model. When I was done, I smiled brightly in the mirror. I brushed my teeth, even though I haven't had breakfast. But after what just happened, I didn't feel like eating. I just wanted to go outside and play soccer. Well, if Tazeko-kun wants.

I walked downstairs, and saw indeed that dad was done making his call, mom was back home and Cherry-The-Whore was sitting at the dinner table, eating her breakfast.

''Ohayou, Fujin-nii~! Did you sleep well?'' She said happily. And oh-so innocent. I glared at her.

''Yes, I did. Now shut your mouth, eat your breakfast and become a fat bitch, will ya?'' I snarled at her.

Mom coughed at me.

''Don't say that to your sister, Fujin! How dare you?'' She almost yelled.

''Oi, she isn't my sister for real remember? She's just a whore with another father. Can't help she is about to up like you. A whore.'' I said with a serious face.

I saw how much she wanted to kill me now, but dad gave mom a glare, and she kept quiet. Then Ryuu-nii came into the kitchen with the phone.

''Fujin~ You have a caller~ It's Tazeko, like always. He asks me if you want to come and play soccer at the Riverbank.'' He said to me. I smiled happily.

''Yes, tell him I'm coming right away!''

Ryuu-nii did as he was told, and hang up. And I? I quickly took my coat and put it on. Ryuu-nii was standing behind me, though. When he noticed there was no one else in the hall, he embraced me from behind.

''Now be a little bit careful, huh~? Don't you dare doing _our things_ with an idiot like Tazeko. I will kill him if you do.''

''Ryuu-nii! Tazeko is my best friend, friends don't do things like that with each other! And don't lay a hand on him!'' I said, and with that I pushed him away and ran outside, as quickly as I could, on my way to the Riverbank.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^  
Reviews are most welcome! And I'll be happy too if you fav/follow this story :'D *which is, of course, all up to you~***


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter, yay! I think this one is actually really bad, compared to the others...  
And when I finally got in the mood while writing, I saw I already did too much, in my opinion.**

I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven!  
**_Fujin: ''Oh baby, but you do own me~''  
_****... But I do own my characters: Tamota Fujin, Tamota Ryuu and Takahashi Tazeko!  
Oh, and I also do ****NOT**** own Takahashi Kuroshinji! That is ''Seitei Yuki-Chan'' her character.**

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well ; v ;

* * *

The Riverbank was actually quite far away from my house, but I was there faster than expected. Also, Tazeko was already waiting for me with a soccer-ball.

''Yo, Fujin! Didn't took ya long this time!'' Tazeko smiled.

''Ahaha yes indeed, I thought it was a good idea to get here as soon as possible, since I was really bored.''

Of course that was a lie. What was I supposed to say? _'I wanted to be here as soon as possible, because Ryuu-nii almost fucked me.'_ Hell no, Tazeko didn't even know the things that were going on at my house. He never came to my house, to begin with.

''Well, I'm really glad you are here~! But next time you're bored, don't be afraid to call me ya know? We are best friends, after all.''

I smiled at the green haired guy(Yes, I am talking about Tazeko, stupid ass.) and nodded once with a little laugh. Though I started to doubt if we _really _were best friends… I never told him anything important about myself, nothing about my situation at home. Meanwhile he did. He always told me he was a bit sad that his parents worked all day long, and weren't home often. I then always told him he also had his brother, Kuroshinji, to hang out with. And that made him a bit happier. But yes, I never told him what was going on in my life. It would just put him in danger. Lots of danger…

''Hai. We surely are. Anyway, let's start playing soccer then, if you want.'' I smiled. It was my fake smile, though.

''Osu, good idea.'' Tazeko winked at me, I blushed a little.

''Eto… You're cheeks a getting a little red, are you okay? You're not ill, are you? If so, please go home and rest a little!'' Tazeko worried.

I then laughed a little again and shook my head with an innocent smile.

''Tazeko-kun, don't worry. I'm not ill. If I was, I would've stayed at home and already told you I was ill.''

''Y—yes, you would. I'm sorry, Fujin-kun.'' He smiled at me.

''Anyway, let's practice now, then.''

''Yo, I'm ready!'' He laughed.

- A few hours later -

We were both panting(no, we didn't have sex for god's sake, perv.) and we also laid next to each other in the grass. Even though it was just noon, we were already tired out from our intensive soccer training.

''Whoa, that really was a nice training. We should do it this intensive more often! I mean, before we know we can do a Hissatsu-combo!'' Tazeko smiled happily.

''Let's both first learn a Hissatsu _ourselves _before we create one together.''

''I'd actually prefer doing a combo first… I mean, if we can do that it means our friendship can do everything, right?!'' He stood up and looked at me with a big, excited smile on his face.

I laughed.

''Ah, you've got a point there. Though I have to admit you sound like a girl now, with the friendship stuff. I don't want our friendship to end up in a lovey-dovey relationship with kissing and all, just like girls always do.'' I joked.

Tazeko blushed.

''E—eh?! O—oi! There is no way I want that, you know! You are such a pervert sometimes… You are one year older than me. Do I also end up like you when I get 11? Oh no, I don't want tha—Wait, do girls really end up kissing each other when they are really close to each other?!'' Tazeko's face became red now, fire red.

''Bwhaha! I was just joking! And your face is totally red now, did you like the fact that girls would? Who's the pervert now, Ta~ze~ko~?'' I teased him a little.

''T—Tch! Don't think of me like that, you were the one who started about girls kissing each other and all. It still makes you the biggest pervert, of the both of us.'' He said and looked away.

I now stood up as well, and laid a hand on his shoulder with a warm and friendly smile.

''I was just teasing you, Tazeko. Don't take it personally, okay? And yes, you will get a pervert like me next year.'' I said while I chuckled. He pushed me away with a laugh.

''Well and thanks! Now I'm really relieved, you know? Like, not.'' He laughed and I couldn't help but to let out a little smile.

After a few minutes a guy with purple(and quite long) hair showed up. I looked didn't look at him, in fact… I turned my back to him; I didn't want him to see my face.

"Tazeko, you should go home now. We have to make our own dinner and I don't want to wait until 9 o'clock again, like yesterday.'' The purple haired guy said.

''Ah, Kuro-nii. Yes, I'm coming.'' Tazeko said.

Oh, yes. Let me introduce the other brat, by the way. That's Takahashi Kuroshinji, Tazeko's older brother. Ah well, their ages are having a difference of a few months, so Kuroshinji is still younger than me. Kuroshinji was a good brother for Tazeko.

Oh, you ask me 'was'? No, he is not dead, don't worry. And no, it's not that they have a fight or something. Kuroshinji still is a good brother for Tazeko, though that brat of a Kuroshinji has no time for Tazeko now~  
_  
Why?_ You'll figure out soon enough, maybe. Now I'd prefer you to shut the hell up and listen, I'm getting tired of your shit!

Where was I? Oh, yes, Kuroshinji came to pick up Tazeko and I tried to hide from him a little. I wasn't scared of him, ya know. But I just didn't feel like meeting him, since I heard he was good at noticing emotions. It was just a rumor I heard from Tazeko, maybe to scare me off a little.

Tazeko walked towards me and smiled friendly.

''I'm going now, then. I'll see you tomorrow!''

And with that he walked away while waving, together with his brother. I admit, I was very jealous back then. I mean, he had a nice brother who took care of him in a GOOD and NICE way, unlike my brother.

Anyway, nothing special happened that year. And also not the year after that. Well, I had sex with Ryuu-nii every day though. Maybe we skipped some days, but it was still a routine for me. He also kept saying ''I love you'' and ''I want you for myself''. But I declined him every time he said that to me.

What I mean to say, is that I am going to skip this story. Just a few years further, like two. Why? Because there is NOTHING interesting that happened the rest of those years, geesh! Unless you think the sex we have is interesting… Just don't think that was over in two years. Ah, well. Just wait and see, baka. Just wait, and see.

-Two years later-

I just celebrated my birthday just a few days ago with Ryuu-nii and my father. My mother was in Russia, for some non-important reason. Just too sad she didn't took Cherry with her. Though my dad hates her too, so we decided to lock her up in her room. Mission accomplished!

Tazeko and I got closer than before, by the way. Why? Because I told him about how Ryuu-nii actually treated me at home. He was shocked first, and I was afraid he didn't want to be my friend anymore, but in fact… He accepted it; it wasn't my fault after all, he said. I

I became 13 years old, by the way. Tazeko was already 12 years old. We both hated school, so when he had a really boring subject, like physics, we skipped class and decided to meet up at the Riverbank. Today was a day like that, as well.

There we were, laying in the grass and talking with each other. Then suddenly Tazeko asked me quite a weird question.

''How was it the first time with Ryuu-san?''

''Huh? What are you talking about, Tazeko?''

He grinned at me.

''The first time you did _it_, of course. I—I don't mean anything by it. I was just being curious.''

''Painful. That's all I can say.''

''Painful? How so?'' He asked.

I sighed.

''Think about it. His huge dick gets into my ass. That does hurt, you know?''

He chuckled.

''Or you are just being a pussy-ass, and it actually wasn't supposed to hurt.''

I rolled towards him and then bend over him a bit.

''Oh~? Are you saying that if it happened to you, it wouldn't hurt?'' I teased.

He blushed.

''N—no! That's not what I meant to say, at all! Oh pervert, I KNOW what you are thinking! Don't do that to me, I'm begging you!''

''Begging me, huh?'' I began, while my head was getting closer to his. ''I don't see you begging yet. Is that a sign that you truly want to know how it feels?''

Now Tazeko blushed like mad, that was already an answer for me; a yes. But he kept denying it.

''N-no, it's not that, geesh!''

''Don't lie to me. I told you everything you wanted me to tell, the whole truth. Now it's your turn. Tell me; do you want to feel it or not?'' I snarled a little, which scared him a little.

''W—what! D—don't kill me please.'' He begged.

I sighed.

''Just answer me already. Yes or no?''

''Yes. B—but I can't. I didn't even kiss someone yet! That's just… Weird. Having sex with someone before kissing her.''

''…Or him.'' I said, and with that I pressed my lips on his.

* * *

**Tazeko: /ORZ ''W-why, creator? Why are you so cruel?''  
Me: ''Because I think you are cute~ ; w ;''  
Tazeko: *sulking***

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. I hope I'm still doing the writing style correctly... Please tell me if I don't ; v ;

_**And Yuki, what did you think about it~? Like the fact that Kuroshinji suddenly popped up in the story? :3 Don't worry, he'll be there more often~ /If you know what I mean. *Innocent WINK, WINK***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pffft. Another chapter~! xD I really hope you like this one as well. ^^  
It was written in just a few hours, so I kinda rushed it... I'm sorry if this chapter is really bad and boring, and all D:  
My English is also really bad in this chapter, in my opinion. *slaps herself* Okay, not so negative now dfgdfah.**

**I, unfortunately, do NOT own Inazuma Eleven OR Takahashi Kuroshinji(he belongs to my friend ''Seitei Yuki-chan'' on FanFiction. Yes, I'm going to abuse my sweetie soon. *perv-face* - you guys figure out soon enough why xD -**

**Though, I do own my OC's: Tamota Fujin,Tamota Ryuu and Takahashi Tazeko~!**

**Also thanks for all the reviews already, the followers and the faves. I'm so happy this story is actually LIKED. I LOVE YOU ALL. ^^**

* * *

I wanted to end the kiss slowly, but he already pushed me away from him before I could break it.

''F—Fujin-kun! W—what are you doing? Why are you suddenly kissing me?!'' He wanted to stand up, but I hold him down.

''Well, it's quite simple and my answer has some logic. You told me you wanted to feel if the first time of sex did hurt. Then you said you couldn't do it because you never even kissed before. So, now I kissed you, which means you just had your first kiss.''

''F—Fujin… T—That is so unfair!'' He blushed and looked away.

''Why so?''

''Because… Well. Oh, man. This is so awkward. We are best friends, we aren't gay, are we?! I mean, I don't feel something for you. Not like love. You are my best friend, and… To be honest I sort of friendzoned you, because I'm not gay.''

''I don't love Ryuu-nii. Yet I do it with him every day. Well, probably because I have no choice. But I can also just take a gun and pull the trigger, right? And then again, you also have those whores. They have sex with everyone without falling in love with their clients. That's life, Tazeko.''

''I still think it is really unfair, what you just did, Fujin-kun.'' He still said while looking away.

''Look at me when you talk to me, and when I talk to you, Tazeko. I'm actually being serious about this.'' I smirked.

He looked at me, his head was totally red. Why? Of embarrassment?

''I'm sorry… But you just kissed me and then you say 'Oh, you now just had your first kiss!'. If it was like that, I already had my very first kiss from my MOM.''

''Tazeko… What do you mean? Where for god's sake are you going with these words?''

I looked very confused at him, because I didn't quite understand what he was saying.

''W—what I'm saying is..'' He began, but let out a deep sigh as well.

''Yes?''

''Don't push me!''

''Then just tell me, Tazeko! TELL ME!'' I almost yelled, all out of curiousness by the way.

''Because I didn't kiss you back, it doesn't officially make this my very first kiss! That's why it is unfair!'' He said and closed his eyes, this time I could tell it was all out of embarrassment.

A silent. A long one.

After a couple of minutes, I started to laugh. Not just a little laugh, no. I actually wanted to point at him with that laugh.

''Don't laugh at me! I'm serious about it!'' He almost scolded at me, looking a bit angry now.

''I—I'm sorry. But you also could've just pull me to yourself, instead of pushing me away you know.'' I laughed.

''Fujin-kun! Stop it! Don't laugh at me okay?!''

''Prrft, I'm sorry. You really want to get your first really kiss so much?''

''Yes, I do.''

''Ahaha. Well, I'd say we can go and get some girls for ya!'' I smiled.

I expected an 'okay' from him. A happy one. So happy, that he'd stand up and run away. Not waiting for me, but then coming back for my advice.

But he didn't. It wasn't even close to that. My heart was beating fast, as fast as it never did. Why? Tazeko was kissing me, with lots of passion. And for his first, real kiss, he was doing it great.

But why? Why did my heart beat so fast? I wasn't in love with Tazeko, _no way_. We were best friends. Yeah, scrap that. We were _kissing_ best friends, because I kissed him back gently.

''F—Fujin-kun. I want to know. The feeling. The feeling when you have sex for the first time. P—please, help me with it.'' He said when he broke the kiss, while he blushed heavily.

''Damn it Tazeko! You're just twelve. It happened with me by getting raped, are you really sure about it? I don't know how to do it gentle. It will hurt, it will hurt a lot.''

''Fujin-kun. Do it, please! I want it. Please don't decline it. I want to be the first of my classmates, it doesn't matter to me what gender. As long as I already know the feeling. I'm begging you.''

I sighed deeply. Okay, do NOT call this rape or something now, because he wanted it _himself_! So it's wasn't my damn fault, okay? Good, now let's continue. In my opinion, things are getting exiting here, since I can remember perfectly well how that whole event~! And I'm pretty sure that Tazeko-kun can, as well.

''All right. You asked for it. But we can't do it at my house, and not at yours if Kuroshinji is there or your parents. It might cause us lots of trouble at both places. At mine because of Ryuu-nii, by the way. He would kill you for this.'' I looked him straight in the eye. ''If Ryuu-nii notices this, you are dead. Do you understand? There is no way I can protect you from him. He will just shoot you down without any mercy.''

Tazeko's lips touched mine again. I blushed. I don't know why I did, but it just happened.

''It's my choice, Fujin-kun. I really want it. And I won't tell Ryuu-san about this. If he gets to know, I'll accept death.'' He smiled. A very warm smile, it was.

''Though I don't want you to be dead. I'd rather kill myself than living without my best friend.'' I joked, but it was true. He was just not only my best friend… He was also the only friend I had.

''We can go to.. Ehm. I—I have no idea to be honest. I'm so ashamed now, since I thought I knew every secret place here in Inazuma Town.'' He laughed nervously.

''Follow me. We're going to my aunt's house. She's a bit afraid of me, and she does everything I say. My uncle isn't at home, so we have all place and time there.''

''Afraid of you? Why would she? You really aren't that bad, you know!'' He smiled gently.

''I know, but she is afraid that if she doesn't do as I say, my parents will kill her. It's not like I would even tell dad and mom about what she does and what she doesn't, but she refuses to believe me in that point. Ah well, it is in our advantage now, right?'' I smiled.

Tazeko stood up, and so did I. Yet it felt really weird.

''I'm going to fuck Tazeko in a few minutes. I'm going to fuck my best friend… I'm going to have… sex with him.''

I couldn't help but thinking that all my way to the (big) house of my aunt. It didn't feel right, though. Best friends, especially when they are of the same gender, don't do those things with each other.

''Something wrong, Fujin-kun? If you don't want it, you don't have to do it you know.'' He kind of looked sad at me when he said that.

''Don't worry about me. It's me who needs to ask you, if you really want to do this. Shouldn't you call your brother that you won't be coming home today?''

''Why won't I? I can just go home after it, right?''

''No, you can't. You'll be dying of pain, most likely. And Kuroshinji will ask you lots of questions about it, since he is worried about you quite fast, isn't he?''

Tazeko nodded once.

''Ah, yes. He is. Fine, I'll call Kuroshinji first, then.'' He chuckled.

He took out his phone and let behind a quick voicemail. After he was done, he put his phone back and we arrived at the house of my aunt. I rang the doorbell and she opened the door with a swing quickly.

''Oh, Fujin! It's you! And I see you brought a friend with you? That's nice.'' She smiled.

I smirked.

''I want you to go somewhere else, aunt. Or just keep outside the house itself, in the garden is also fine. There is something we have to do, but we can't do it with you nearby. Or let stand, someone else nearby.'' I mumbled.

Though she already saw through it and laughed.

''Boy-love huh~? Don't worry, I won't bother you. I'll keep outside the house, in my garden. If there is anything you'd like to have, just ask me.'' She winked, and with the she let us in the house.

How she knew about the boy-love stuff? Well, when Ryuu-nii and I had to deliver our aunt something, we always ended upstairs in the rooms we always slept when father had some guests. She recently caught us having sex, so that's sort of how she knows about it. The disadvantage for me is: she thinks I'm gay. (Which I perfectly understand, by the way.)

When we were inside, she already walked into the garden, not even introducing herself to Tazeko. But we both didn't care about that; we just wanted to go upstairs as soon as possible. Well, let me change that sentence a little bit: _Tazeko_ wanted to go upstairs as soon as possible…

''I don't want to waste any more time, Fujin-kun. I want to know it right know.'' He said while his face turned red again. I just laughed back at him.

''Well, what are we waiting for then?'' I smiled.

I grabbed his arm and walked upstairs, to 'my' room. When we were both inside, I slammed the door behind me and locked it as well.

''Let's start then, before Ryuu-nii is going to look for me and he hears us doing it. He will be really mad…'' I laughed a bit.

_Now be a little bit careful, huh~? Don't you dare doing our things with an idiot like Tazeko. I will kill him if you do._

Suddenly, that sentence repeated over and over in my mind. It was what Ryuu-nii said two years ago, when I… Wait, you actually just heard that. Oh, don't remember? **Refresh your mind, moron!** Geesh, I _just_ told you and you already forgot? Tch.

''Ahaha. I actually don't really know what to do know.'' Tazeko blushed.

''Don't worry. Let me do all the things for you, Tazeko. You'll just enjoy it. Or, well, die of pain.'' I said while I stick my tongue out to him.

He smiled at me, actually a bit relieved.

''Hai, Fujin-kun.''

I softly pushed Tazeko against the wall and started to kiss his neck, while(already) undressing him slowly. I could feel that Tazeko felt a little bit uneasy at the start, but once he relaxed a bit, a moan came out of him.

''T—this feels really good.'' Tazeko kept moaning, louder and louder.

''I know it does. Just relax and let me do everything, Tazeko.'' I whispered in his ear and kept undressing him, but at the same time he tried to loosen the button of my jeans. When he wasn't able to do that, I helped him a little bit.

I took off my jeans, and he took off his. I forced him to turn against the wall and started to lick his back playfully.

Tazeko kept moaning. The more I licked down his back, the louder he moaned. I noticed he enjoyed it a lot, since he was standing very straight and… Well, you could guess it already how I noticed it furthermore; he had an erection.

''Oah, look at that~ You surely do enjoy it.'' I teased him a bit and poked his dick for a second. He blushed.

''Y—yamero. D—don't touch it.'' He said.

I chuckled.

''Gomen, gomen~ Anyway, let's get to the real thing now, shall we?'' I said, while biting softly in his shoulder, which made him moan even louder.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it~  
It's, like I already said, not my best chapter ^^;; However, I still enjoyed writing it!  
*Yawns* I'm going to bed now. Thanks for reading! 3 I'll update it within a day!  
****I will update ''Dancing Beat of Soccer''(in the same writing style as I did here) when I have more inspiration for it! So it's not canceled or anything**** :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, I have TIME today! Lots of time! :3 So after this chapter I will immediately write chapter 6! ^^  
I'm still really happy you like this story! It really means a lot to me :D  
Yeah, gomen Yuki, I couldn't put Kuroshinji in this chapter anymore, since I already wrote down lots of things ^^;;**

**I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. I also do NOT own ''Takahashi Kuroshinji'', he is already owned by his creator ''Seitei Yuki-Chan''.**  
**Though I do own my OC's: Tamota Fujin, Tamota ''Fucking-Bastard'' Ryuu(****_Ryuu: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? _****Me: Nothing darling~) and Takahashi Tazeko!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as well ^^**

* * *

I wrapped my arms around Tazeko's waist, and held on to him very tightly. I kissed his shoulders gently with some playful licks included. He moaned.

''F—Fujin-kun. Don't mess around. J—just do it already, hng.'' Were his words.

''Eh? You really want it that bad, don't ya? And I'm not messing around, just trying to make it more exiting for you~''

''Fujin-kun! Just do it already!'' I bite his neck playfully when he told me to 'just do it'. He moaned.

''Hm, if that's what you like. Just try not to moan or scream out too loud, my aunt can hear things very good and she might try to sneak in here~'' I teased.

He blushed.

''W-wakarimashita.'' He said softly.

I hold onto him tighter than before, and started to stroke his chest playfully. Once again, he moaned a bit.

''D—Do it, now.'' He almost snarled at me, which turned me on a bit.

''Oh yes, I will Tazeko. I will.'' I whispered in his ear, and started kissing his neck again, while I slowly moved into him.

''G-ghyaa!'' He screamed, fortunately not too loud.

I didn't say anything. I kept kissing his neck playfully while getting into him and out of him, a bit faster now.

He moaned loudly, with some (painful) screams in it. I felt a bit guilty.

''I—If it hurts too much, we can j—just stop.'' I said, and I saw he started to bleed.

''N—no, keep on going. I want to feel it. The pain you feel… Every day.''

I wanted to stop, right away. Telling him it wasn't necessary. But I already knew he wouldn't leave me alone if I did. So I kept getting in and out faster, quite harsh actually.

The harsher I got, the louder he screamed. And, actually _moaned_. He had pain, yet he enjoyed it? That confused me a lot. But as long as he _did_ enjoy it, I was satisfied.

I got deeper into him, and then he started to scream it out very loud. No moan included, just a hard, painful scream.

''F—fuck! I—It hurts so much!'' He cried.

I immediately got out of him, already panting. I never did the getting in-and out job, that always happened to me. So I was a bit exhausted quickly, yes. Just after a few minutes of doing it I was already panting.

''T—that's it. It's going too far for you now, Tazeko-kun. I really don't want to hurt you.'' I said softly, with some guilt in my voice.

''W—what no. Fujin-kun, I-'' I cut him off immediately.

''Fuck this, Tazeko! You are my _best_ and _only _friend! There is no fucking way I want to hurt you! I appreciate that you want to feel the same pain as me, to know what I'm getting through. B—but this is going too far.'' I snarled.

I slowly let go off him and he turned around.

''I just… Don't want you to feel alone in that situation. I want to understand what you are getting through, and feel it each time you tell me.'' He said with a warm smile on his face.

I blushed a bit.

''T—Tazeko.''

I looked at him, and he pressed his lips on mine once again. Why? Why did I enjoyed it? Why did I get a warm feeling inside of me? Did I fell in love with my best friend? Or was it because it was _finally_ someone else who kissed me, someone else other than Ryuu-nii? I don't know why, but it felt… good. Really good, actually.

I closed my eyes, and couldn't help but kissing him back. This was wrong, totally wrong. But my body forced me to continue this moment. It forced me to keep kissing Tazeko, and he didn't stop as well.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my neck, and started to kiss me very gentle. I could feel my face becoming very red. And I even moaned a bit when he started to lick my lips through the kisses.

There we stood, two _best friends_ naked in a room, kissing each other. Tazeko's right hand stroked my hair a little bit, you would've thought he already had lots of experience.

Then Tazeko broke the kiss. I opened my eyes and we both looked at each other with a red face. First, we didn't say anything. But then Tazeko(finally) started to talk.

''T—this actually feels really weird. Somehow it feels… good, yet weird.'' He mumbled.

''That's because it _is_ weird, Tazeko. Geesh. We are way too young for this stuff, and best friends. Yes, it also feels good. But the weird feeling is given because it is weird.'' I sighed.

''Then, why is the good feeling given? If it is weird, I'm sure it isn't good, right?''

''Got a point in that, Tazeko. I don't know why it feels good. Perhaps because I have experience and know how to do it?'' I blushed a little.

''Perhaps, yes. Let's just say it's because of that. Although I admit I can't look at you in the same way as before.''

''Didn't expect you to do so. We should dress ourselves up again, Tazeko.''

Tazeko nodded once in silent and dressed himself up again. I just looked at how he did that, and then started to dress myself up as well.

''And now?''

''Now what?'' I looked at him.

''Yes, that's what I'm ask you actually. I don't know what to do now. I can only think of perverted things because of the kick I just had from this.'' He blushed.

''Well, then it's all up to you. Though I'm not going to fuck you again today.'' I chuckled, though I was serious about it.

''Aha, I don't expect you to do it with me again today. T—Though, how about something else?'' He blushed again. I smiled.

''Hm, I have an idea then.''

I grabbed his hand and walked to the couch that was standing in the room. It was a very fancy one; red with some (fake) gold.

I let go off his hand and took a seat on the couch before he could. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him on my lap, with his face to mine.

''F—Fujin-kun?!'' He looked a bit shocked. He probably thought I wanted to kill him, since I grabbed him very harshly. But instead of killing him, I started to kiss him gently.

''Don't talk. You wanted to do this after all, right~?'' I said with a teasingly voice.

Tazeko immediately wrapped his arms around my neck again, and kissed me back as well. Though he wasn't being all that gentle; he kissed me very fast. But with lots of passion as well.

One of my hands did go under his shirt, and I started to stroke his chest playfully. He moaned a little bit when I did.

I heard the door getting unlocked(my aunt probably with a key), but I couldn't stop Tazeko from kissing me. Ah, well. If it was my aunt there was nothing to worry about, so I just kept kissing Tazeko back.

The door opened with a huge swing, and there he stood: Ryuu-nii. My eyes opened widely and I tried to push Tazeko away from me, but he didn't let me. In fact, he started to kiss me neck.

''T—Tazeko, y—yamero!'' I whispered, with a little moan.

Ryuu-nii looked furious when he saw me and Tazeko like this, and when he heard my little moan. He was about to kill Tazeko at that moment. He marched his way towards us.

''T-Tazeko!'' I screamed out loud.

Tazeko stopped it and turned his head towards Ryuu-nii, whom stood behind him with the biggest, deadliest glare of the whole world. He grabbed Tazeko by his neck, and threw him off me against a wall.

''WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH ME BROTHER, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!'' He screamed furiously. I gasped, tried to stand up but Ryuu-nii pushed me back.

''You're going to die for touching me brother there, Takahashi Tazeko. You are dead.'' He snarled at Tazeko.

''Ryuu-nii, yamero!'' I tried to stop him, but I was too weak. Ryuu-nii walked towards Tazeko, whom tried to stand up and get away as soon as he could, but he was too late for that. Ryuu-nii grabbed him by his throat and lifted him against the wall.

''Ryuu-nii-sama! Please, yamero! I… I was the one who forced him to do this! It wasn't his fault!'' I yelled at him. Ryuu-nii's face suddenly turned at me with a glare. He let go off Tazeko, who caught his breath quickly.

Ryuu-nii walked towards me and lifted my chin.

''Did you forget what I said years ago?''

I shook my head.

''Oh yes you did. Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this with him, now would you?''

''Ryuu-nii-sama! I'm not lying, I really do know what you told me. I didn't forget it, I swear!'' My voice trembled of fear.

''THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS?! ALL I EVER DID FOR YOU, AND NOW YOU END UP KISSING A FUCKING IDIOT LIKE THAT?!'' He punched my face.

I cried. It did hurt a lot. I never saw Ryuu-nii so angry.

''ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!'' He kept yelling.

''I—I'm sorry. I… I don't know why. Forgive me.'' I cried out.

''No. I won't forgive you for this.'' He said with a glare, which made me cry even more.

Suddenly, I felt something warm against my body. When I looked up, I saw Tazeko hugging me, while he glared back at Ryuu-nii.

''Don't you dare to yell at your brother like that. You should protect him, not yell at him and punch him.'' He snarled at Ryuu-nii.

I tried to push Tazeko away from me, because I didn't want him to get into more danger.

''Don't you fucking dare to tell me what to do! He is MY brother, MINE and MINE only! You keep your fucking hands and mouth off him!'' Then Ryuu-nii looked at me. ''You didn't do _it_, now did you?''

''Yes we fucking did!'' Tazeko answered for me, though I wanted to set up a lie. Then Ryuu-nii freaked out even more.

''FUJIN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH ME RIGHT NOW, PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL MAKE YOU BEG ME FOR MY FORGIVENESS. I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN I FEEL NOW.'' He looked even more furious than a few minutes ago.

''He is coming with me. He is mine, not yours.'' Tazeko said to Ryuu-nii. I looked shocked.

''T-Tazeko-kun, nani?'' I gasped a bit.

''You did it boy. Now you really pissed me off!'' Ryuu-nii took Tazeko by his throat again and squished it very hard, so Tazeko couldn't breathe.

* * *

**Wow. So, yes. What will happen to Tazeko? See it in chapter 6~! ^^  
Reviews are most welcome :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiii minna-san~! Once again two chapters in one day, yes! :'D Ah, well... Almost two in one day xD It's in the middle of the night in my country right now, gheghe~ :3**  
**But yes, another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**I was also thinking of doing some OneShots in the future of Inazuma Eleven, with Yaoi-pairs.**

**_If you have some couples you want to show up in the OneShots, please tell me by reviewing! It will ONLY be CharacterxCharacter, BoyxBoy!_**

**Ah, once again: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. I also do NOT own Takahashi Kuroshinji.**  
**I own my OC's(Noooo really?! xD): Tamota Fujin, Tamota Ryuu and Takahasi Tazeko.**  
**You know what I figured out? That Misaki's surname(Misaki from Junjou Romantica) is also Takahashi. WHERE DID MY LIFE GO WRONG? xD *ah well, it's not that bad. Just funny actually xD)**

**Anyway, enough talked. ENJOY IT! PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**

* * *

I tried to push Ryuu-nii away from me, but I failed. I saw Tazeko struggling, trying to let Ryuu-nii release him. Nothing worked. In fact, it only made Ryuu-nii even more angry and made him hold Tazeko's throat even tigther.

''Ryuu-nii-sama! I'm begging you! Let Tazeko go! I'll do anything to keep him alive!'' I suddenly cried out loud.

''Anything…huh?'' A dark expression on his face appeared, and he slowly let go off Tazeko. Once again, Tazeko caught his breath and started panting a little.

''Fujin… Don't do this. I'd rather let him kill me than let me be alive and having you to suffer! Please don't do this. Not for me. Your life is already difficult enough. _Your life is unfair_. You deserve so much better!'' Tazeko said to me once he could breathe a bit normal again.

''DON'T STICK YOUR NOSE IN OUR BUSINESS!'' Ryuu-nii yelled at Tazeko, but Tazeko ignored it.

''You're my best, best friend. I don't like the fact that these things happen to you. I know you're almost pretty used to it now, but I'm not. You're suffering, NOT living.''

''Tazeko.. I-'' Ryuu-nii cut off my sentence.

''GO AWAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT. Fujin fucking belongs to me. NOT to you. You are just some fucking useful kid without a life. Fujin is mine, only mine. Don't try to take him away from me. You'll be dead.''

''Too bad for you. I just claimed him, he is mine. Get over it. Search for someone of your own age.'' Tazeko snarled back to Ryuu-nii.

''Ryuu-nii-sama! Tazeko-kun, yamero! The both of you! Just… Stop it!'' I yelled, but none of them actually listened to me.

''How dare you, steal him away from me?! This was your plan at the start, wasn't it?! TRYING TO STEAL FUJIN AWAY FROM ME!'' Ryuu-nii screamed out loud.

''Yes, it was.'' And with that Tazeko embraced me again. ''He is mine now. Forever.'' He licked my neck while looking innocent at Ryuu-nii.

I pushed him away from me and stood up. ''YAMERO, BAKA'S!'' I screamed loudly, and they were both quiet; even Ryuu-nii was.

''Stop it. The both of you.'' My face hang down now, looking like a zombie whom just woke up.

''Tazeko-kun. Please go home. Ryuu-nii-sama, forgive me. I'll accept every punishment you have for me in mind. I'll do everything, as long as you forgive me and keep Tazeko-kun safe.'' I mumbled.

Tazeko wanted to take a step closer to me, but decided not to. Ryuu-nii was suddenly as good as calm again, probably because I actually offered my body to him again.

''I'll text you when I'm home. Please, text me back Fujin-kun.'' He whispered, and he walked past Ryuu-nii with the most deadliest glare ever, even deadlier than the one Ryuu-nii gave him just a few moments ago.

Ryuu-nii closed the door behind him and locked it, so he was sure of Tazeko not coming inside again.

''So, what will my punishment be, Ryuu-nii-sama?'' I asked him polite, though I had some fear in my voice.

''Punishment? Why in the world do you call it a punishment?'' He smirked.

''I thought ju—''

''DON'T THINK THEN, IDIOT! BECAUSE YOU CAN'T! THAT'S WHY YOU BELONG TO ME! I do the thinking work, you just do your… I don't know, sexy smile and all. I think for you. I decide for you, that's life.'' He said irritated.

Suddenly I wanted to feel his lips. I don't know why, my brains just said it was a must-have at the moment. I shook my head a little and took a step backwards.

''Yamero.'' I said softly.

''Hm? What was THAT?'' He glared.

''Stop it. Stop doing this to me. I don't want it anymore.''

''Oh, you don't?'' He came closer to be, forcing me to walk backwards until I stood against a wall. Then he kissed me harshly, as if he could read my mind.

I tried to push him away, but instead of that, I started to hold him and I ended up kissing him back. Then he broke the kiss with a laugh, and suddenly a sweet(oh-so-innocent) smile.

''See? You belong to me, and I belong to you. We are meant for each other, accept it.'' And with that I slowly let go off him and looked away.

''N—no. If we really were meant for each other, we wouldn't be family. We wouldn't be brothers, this isn't right. Yet… I start to feel the same for you, I think.'' I didn't look at him, all out of embarrassment.

And with that, we started to make out again. But I don't think that's fucking important, 'nd all. You just read a make-out moment with Tazeko and I, so insert some sucking and fucking(ha, it rhymes ~) here.

- A few weeks later -

I didn't hear anything from Tazeko anymore. Well, maybe just a few texts with 'Yo dude wassup!', and when I answered him he never send something back. Did he start to hate me? Did he die or something? That it was just Ryuu-nii with Tazeko's phone?

I shook my head. No, there is nothing to worry about. He will be fine, maybe he was still shocked of what happened? Yes, yes that would be it. Definitely.

There I sat, on Ryuu-nii's lap in the living room. Father and mother already knew about it, I might've mentioned that before. Oh, not? Well, then you know it now.

Anyway, they knew about it and got used to it. So it was quite normal now that Ryuu-nii had his arms wrapped around me and kissing my neck. I just looked around with a grin on my face, not moaning since… It wasn't exiting. It was normal for me now, really normal.

Though it kind of annoyed father right now, since he threw his paper on the ground and looked at us with an irritated expression on his(damn, ugly) face.

''Geesh! Do that somewhere else you gays! It's annoying the fuck out of me!'' He snarled.

_Beep beep._

''Huh? What was that? Was it someone's phone? Ryuu?'' Father asked around and then looked at Ryuu-nii, whom shook his head and continued kissing my neck, not caring about at all what father just said.

''I think it's mine.'' I then said with a grin on my face.

''Don't care, you're staying here with me.'' Ryuu whispered in my ear, but I jumped off his lap easily because he didn't expect me too.

''O-oi, come back here ya brat.'' He smirked, but I walked away towards the table where I'd put my phone on. I typed in the password and saw I had a text. _From: Tazeko_, it said and I happily opened the message.

**_Wanna come to the Riverbank? I need to talk to ya. Tazeko Out 8D_**

I laughed at the last two words, though I wasn't sure if laughing was a good idea. When Tazeko 'wants to talk to me', it's always about something dramatic, something serious. This morning was a good one, I first had a feeling this whole DAY would be a good one. But when I got that message, I started to doubt a lot.

Of course Ryuu-nii already stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

''And, who was it that send a text to my beloved brother~? Not someone who tries to steal you from me, huh?'' He whispered in my ear.

''Yamero. And it was Tazeko, who didn't talk to me a lot since you probably scared the fuck out of him.'' I sighed.

''Looks like he knows his place now.''

''Tch, seriously, you… Though I have to go to the Riverbank, he asked me to come. He needed to talk to me or something…''

''Oh? What do you think it'll be about?''

''I don't know, but I have a bad feeling.'' I said while trying to get away.

''Not getting away from me now~'' He teased me.

I turned around and pressed my lips on his.

''Satisfied now? Please let me go, I'll be home in a few hours and I won't do anything special with Tazeko.'' I promised him and a smile came upon his face.

''Okay, okay. But why don't you want to stay with me? I'm the one who makes you happy~'' He said with an innocent laugh.

''Urgh, Ryuu-nii just let me go. I'll be home in a few hours and then we will.. Argh, do whatever you want. As long as you let me go now.'' I snarled a bit.

He sighed deeply and let go off me.

''Fine, but we'll do ANYTHING I want. No struggling, understood?''

''Yes, I got it. Anything you want, no struggling. Understood it perfectly fine.'' I sighed.

''I don't trust you. I'm not convinced, either.'' He smirked.

''OH COME ON! I'LL FUCKING DO ANYTHING YOU WANT WITHOUT STRUGGLING AND YOU AREN'T PLEASED YET?!'' I suddenly yelled at him. Then I covered my mouth and looked shocked at Ryuu-nii of what I just said. Or rather to say, what I just yelled at him.

He grabbed my hand and laid it on his chest, and then started to kiss me in an intensive way.

''R—ryuu….-nii…'' I closed my eyes of enjoyment and kissed him back. I suddenly preferred to stay here with Ryuu-nii, but I knew I couldn't so I broke the kiss.

''Gomenasai. I really first have to go towards Tazeko-kun… We'll continue this when I get home, okay?'' I tried to smile a little.

Yes, thirteen and still a worthless person. I couldn't get myself away from him back then. Ryuu-nii was never a good brother to begin with. I was quite jealous at Tazeko for that. Kuroshinji was actually a very good brother for Tazeko. That's why I called myself worthless, because no matter what there was no person who made me feel worth living. No, not even Tazeko did… He just made me feel that I should live JUST a little longer…

''Yeah, yeah whatever ya want. Go towards him quickly, then. I don't want to wait too long okay? Since I'm actually getting in the mood right now ~'' Ryuu-nii chuckled.

I sighed deeply and walked outside, without getting my coat. The weather was really nice; the sun was shining, no clouds. There was a little wind whom made it not too warm, and the sun made it not too cold. As I said; the weather was really nice.

I walked towards the Riverbank, thinking of Tazeko could say to me. A several thoughts echoed through my mind, but I tried to convince myself it was neither one of those thoughts.

The thoughts were such as _I can't stand you any longer_ or for example ; _You and your family… You are too dangerous for me. I can't be your friend anymore_. I shook my head each every time I thought about it.

After a couple of minutes, fifteen or something, I arrived at the Riverbank and I saw Tazeko standing there. He waved at me, a little bit in a lame way, and I waved back. I made my way towards him and smiled.

''Yo, Fujin~!'' He said happily, yet I heard something in his voice. I don't know, a tremble of fear perhaps?

''What is it you wanted to talk about?'' I got straight to the point.

Tazeko looked at the ground for a moment.

There was, once again, a long silent.

No one said a thing. No one coughed. No one made even one sound.

Then Tazeko broke the silent with a sigh and started to talk.

''Well, this is want I want to talk about with you…''

* * *

***Cliffhanger mode activated, BOOP*  
Couldn't help myself~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ Sorry if it was a little bit boring, though D:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes minna-san~! I'm back again. Don't worry, I wasn't dead xD I was just very busy learning for my exams, which start upcoming wednesday... I hope I will pass. I really hope so...**

**Anyway. Nothing left to say, actually. Only that:**  
**I do NOT own Takahashi Kuroshinji(it's own is Seitei Yuki-Chan), and I also do NOT own Akuro Sheri(it's owner is Ice and Heaven4Ever.) I'm really sorry if Akuro-sama is OOC ; v ;**

**By the way, minna. I do NOT take requests of other OC's in this story. Only from Seitei Yuki-Chan and Ice and Heaven4Ever, gomenasai ^^;;**

**Anyway, IKUSO~! Enjoy and please review ^^**

* * *

Tazeko's voice suddenly sounded dramatically. I didn't trust it; my heart started to beat like crazy. The look Tazeko had, did not comfort me at all.

What look? The serious, deep look in his eyes. The look that said: 'All I'm going to say is serious. It's not a joke, no single word.' I hated that look. It was given when bad news was about to be said.

''Tazeko, really? What is it? I don't like the seriousness… Did I do something wrong? Did something happen to you?'' I asked, worried.

Tazeko shook his head and looked away.

''Nothing happened to me. Don't worry.'' He sighed. Then looked at me again.

''What is it then, Tazeko-kun?'' I asked, again. Still worrying and having a tremble in my voice.

''Why am I always the one who has to text you? Why am I always the one who has to call you, knock on your door and THEN do something fun? Why do you keep waiting and waiting for ME to take the first step?! I thought we were best friends, but recently I noticed I've always been the one starting a conversation, I've always been the one looking for contact with you. It's never vice versa!'' He almost cried, shouted.

I looked shocked at him.

He was right, though. There hasn't been a single time I texted him first. There hasn't been a single time I called him first, picked him up at home. I indeed was always waiting for him. Why? I don't know.

''I—I know. I'm sorry, I'm willing to change that, if you like.'' I said.

He shook his head.

''Now I told you, now you do something about it. It's not right; friends are supposed to _notice_ that. It's no use anymore, Fujin.''

''Tazeko-kun. You can't be serious about this, are you? It's because of what Ryuu-nii did to you, wasn't it? It's because of what we did together.''

He smiled a bit, not much though.

''I'm serious. It's not Ryuu-san's fault, neither is it the fault of because what we did a few weeks ago. It's just…''

''What? What is it, Tazeko-kun? Please tell me!''

He looked at me, again with that serious look on his face. No emotion showed.

''We shouldn't be friends anymore, Fujin. It's impossible now, if it comes only from my side. It feels like being friends with myself and having you as an extra. Besides, I also have other friends I should spend time with. Not only you. And you are actually in my way.''

I took a step backwards, looking shocked. Thrilled.

''You can't be serious, Tazeko! You also could've fucking TOLD me you wanted to spend less time with me, instead of doing.. this!'' I wanted to cry, but for some reason I was more angry than sad.

Tazeko glared a bit at me.

''And then? Having you, begging on your knees, to take you with me? You know why you get raped by Ryuu-san every time? Because you are _weak_! You can't do shit, don't you see that? You're giving up in the very beginning. And it seems like you do exactly the same with a friendship. But I already made it easier for you; I'm the one breaking it, so you don't have to get the courage to do that. Which you, don't have. The courage for that, I mean.'' He snarled.

''What's suddenly wrong with you, Tazeko?! First you happily text me: 'Gotta talk to ya' and all, and now you are treating me like pure shit.'' I yelled back.

He turned around and smirked.

''We better keep it this way. I mean, not being best friends, and all. That might be better.''

And with that, he suddenly walked away. Not looking back. He just… walked away. I stared at him until he totally disappeared.

I turned my hand into a fist, wanting to hit someone. A certain someone. The feeling I then got for killing. Yes, he would pay for it. He would feel my pain, soon enough.

- Two days later -

I packed my bag, and was already wearing my uniform. Luckily for me, Ryuu-nii was traveling to London with his class for the next few days. I wasn't happy, though. Today school was starting again. And believe me, one of the things I really hated(still do actually), was school.

''Ittekimasu, otou-sama.'' I said. I walked to the front door and put on my shoes, opened the door and closed it again when I was outside. I had five minutes to be on time, but I sort of lived next to the school; it was two minutes of walking, so not that far.

I started to walk slowly, since coming a little bit late wasn't that bad. Yet it would only take me one or two minutes longer.

I sighed deeply, and continued walking to my school, Raimon Jr. High. The teachers were stupid. The students were stupid. The lessons were stupid. My schedule was stupid, and way too long.

When I arrived, the school bell rang and I hurried my way inside. When I got into the classroom, I got to my seat and sat down while putting my bag on the floor.

I waited for the sensei to get inside and start his lessons. I rolled my eyes when he finally came in and started to talk; finally. That old geezer arrived…(really, he was old. Over 50 years.)

''Ohayou, minna-san. Today we have a new student. Introduce yourself, please.'' The teacher smiled.

A boy, a bit taller than me, with black hair and blue eyes(and quite a pale skin), smiled friendly. A bit, attractive, in my opinion.

''I'm Akuro Sheri, call me Akuro. Yoroshiku~!'' The boy introduced himself quickly.

The teacher nodded once, and the rest of the class smiled back at him; good first impression…

''There's a seat free next to Tamota-kun, you can take that one if you'd like.'' He carefully said.

Since the boy didn't know a damn thing about me, he just smiled again with a nod.

''Thanks, I will.'' And with that he took a seat next to me.

The teacher began his lesson, but I was studying the new student a bit. Suddenly he whispered to me.

''Something wrong~?''

I looked a bit shocked, noticing I was actually _staring_ at him. I quickly looked away and acted like I was listening to what the teacher said(which I wasn't, I didn't give a shit).

I was sitting in the row that was in the middle, and the so-called Akuro was sitting on my left side, at the window. I wanted to stare outside, but if I would do that I would just stare at him, again. And that's when I noticed he was staring at _me_.

I blushed a little, and looked away once again.

'What is wrong with that guy? I don't have something on my cheek from today's breakfast? Right?' I thought by myself.

I shook my head a little and pretended, once again, that I was listening to the teacher.

Then, _finally_, the school bell rang again. It was time for lunch. I packed my bag slowly, because I didn't want to be pushed all the way through the hallway.

I stood up and noticed that Akuro stood up as well, at exactly the same time as I did.

''Can you show me the way to the cafeteria?'' He asked, kind of with a seductive voice. Or it was my imagination, could be.

''I don't go to the cafeteria. Too many people. So you can ask it others.'' I answered with a smirk.

''Too many people, huh? Then I'll join ya!'' He smiled. ''I actually hate the noisiness. I thought it wasn't here in the cafeteria, but I suppose I'm wrong.'' He chuckled.

''Yes. Yes you are wrong. But whatever, follow me then.'' I sighed deeply, and started to walk towards the most quiet place of Raimon. Though, I noticed that in the meantime Akuro was walking suspiciously close to me. A bit too close, if you ask me.

''Wow, there is like nobody here. Except for… The two of us~'' He said with a wink. I just looked at him, with no expression on my face.

''Eh yeah, of course. Whatever you like.'' And with that I sat down against the wall and took out my lunchbox.

''Watcha~~ got?'' He said while bending over to my lunchbox.

''O-oi. Go back to your own place, geesh. It's bento, my mom made it for me. Why?'' I sighed.

He was still bending over to my lunchbox, now smiling at me.

''Oah~ May I taste some of it~?'' He looked at me, straight in my eye.

I slowly pushed him away.

''No. It's mine, you get your own food, damnit.'' I snarled.

''I didn't bring it with me.'' He said with a sad face.

I glared at him for a moment, and then put my lunchbox between us.

''Fine, whatever. Though if you eat too much, I'll kick the hell outta ya.''

''Don't worry, don't worry. I won't take too much.'' He smiled at me, and tasted some. Looking at me in a naughty way. Yet it looked quite… sexy.

I blushed a little, and took some of it myself while looking away.

''Eh~? Something the matter… ehm. What's your name, actually?'' He sweatdropped innocently.

''Tamota Fujin. And nothing. J—Just eat already. I don't often share my lunch with someone else.'' And with _not often_ I meant _never_.

''Hey, my dad told me to make some friends and all, and wanted me to hang out with them.'' He began. ''Not that we are friends, or something. You barely know me for an hour or two. But can I go home wi—''

''No.''

''What? Why not?''

''I will not allow you at my house. I will never allow anyone.'' I answered with a glare.

''Ahaha. Why's that~?'' He chuckled.

''It's none of your… business.'' I mumbled, holding myself not to cry. I was thinking about Tazeko again, and what he said.

''Hey, Tamota. Are you okay?'' Akuro came close to me, this time I didn't push him away. He sounded worried. As no one ever did.

''Yeah. Fine. Don't worry.'' I answered, but before I knew he was already hugging me.

''O—OI! What the HECK are you doing?!'' I looked angrily at him but he smiled.

''You are sad, aren't ya? I'm just trying to comfort you, Tamota…-kun~'' He whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it~**

**Fujin: ''I swear creator, I am going to KILL you for this.''**  
**Me: ''Oah, why is that FuFu-chan? ~''**  
**Fujin: ''DON'T CALL ME FUFU-CHAN YOU BITCH.'' *sighs* ''Because you let people abuse me, love me. I hate you. You're going to die. e v e''**  
**Me: ''Looking forward to it! ^^''**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, tomorrow my first exam will start so I'm going to write more chapters today for this story like a motherfucker. YES. **  
**Secondly; I will scrap ''Dancing Beat of Soccer''. Or at least, I am going to rewrite it. I had no inspiration anymore, and I'm currently having a fun RP(WIGGLE WIGGLE. WINK WINK xD) with 'Seitei Yuki-chan' now for a while, and the couple I had in thoughts didn't come out since she RP'ed someone else(not gonna say who, since that will ruin the rewrited version ; A ; ...). I can only say that... Two OC's popped out of it(... Omg what? That sounds.. weird.), and it'll totally ruin the OC's if I continue Dancing Beat of Soccer with the couple Kezuta x Fudou. Gomenasai, but I have to totally rewrite this thing... :c I might give a hint of the couple in one of these upcoming chapters!**

**But for now, enjoy this story~! Thanks again, Ice and Heaven 4Ever for making me (literally) use Akuro-sama~! He is so awesome. Ah well, in my thoughts. He is probably WAAAYYYYY too OOC, b-but I hope you don't mind. /craiz.**

**Please review, fave and/or follow!~**  
**Also thanks for all the great reviews you already gave me. I'm so glad you all like this story!**  
**Love you guys,**  
**Professor out. Boop.**

* * *

I started to blush heavily, yet I tried to push him away from me one more time. I was too weak, though. _Weak_… That's how Tazeko called me a few days ago before he ended our friendship.

''Shut up, you don't know a thing about me. So just get your filthy hands off me!'' I screamed. Only he heard it, though.

''Oh but I want to know things about you. And I just washed my hands, so you can't call them filthy or dirty, that's mean.'' He said, suddenly stroking my hair.

''Dude I am SERIOUS! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?!'' I gave him a slap in the face.

He looked at me. Expecting a glare, but instead of that he smiled at me.

''See? You're upset. Let it all out. I'm listening.'' He whispered again.

I looked away. Not saying anything. I mean.. WHY in the WORLD would I tell a new student how I feel? What's going on at my house? Exactly! No reason, so no need to.

Yet, I did. I didn't know why, and I never will know it. I don't even know it myself right now…

''I just lost my best friend and my brother he…'' I sighed. ''My brother….''

''Yes? What's wrong with your brother? Did he.. die?'' He asked.

''What?! No of course not, you IDIOT! What the fuck are you thinking!'' I snarled.

''Then what?''

''Ah no, don't mind it. Just stop hugging me and stop fucking stroking my hair. I don't belong to you.'' I mumbled.

He laughed.

''What was that? You sound like you belong to someone… … else. It's your brother, isn't it?'' His face became serious.

'How the fuck did he figure THAT out so quickly?! Geesh.' I thought by myself, slightly shocked about his answer.

''Well? Am I right, or am I completely wrong?'' He asked one more time.

''Yes. I do. Now please, let me go.'' And with those words, I looked coldly at him.

''I won't. Not until you tell me what he is doing to you.'' He smirked, a bit in an arrogant way.

''Tch. That's not of your fucking business!'' I yelled.

He closed his eyes, looking irritated.

Earlier he told me he hated nosiness, so I guess me yelling and screaming all the time annoyed the hell outta him.

He opened his eyes again and smiled.

''As a matter of fact, it is my business now. I don't mind sitting here all my life long, holding you~ Ne, Tamota-kun~?''

''I'm not going to tell you!''

''Why not?''

''It's fucking embarrassing! That's why!''

Akuro laughed a little towards me, with a smile on his face which made me blush a little. His laugh and smile were just… Okay never mind, you don't need to know.

Oh, you do? Geesh, have it your way, you fucking bitch! Tch. His laugh and smile were just sexy, perfect. Happy now? Good! Now shut the fuck up and listen!

''He is raping you, isn't he? Ahaha, that's kinda embarrassing indeed. But you can tell me everything, really.'' He smiled.

''Why would I trust you?! Besides, you can let go of me rig—''

I couldn't finish my sentence, when suddenly his lips touched mine. He stroked my hair gently while holding me tightly. Yet, also in a very gentle way. It felt really good, but I didn't want to tell him. He was probably just messing around, so I tried to push him away.

He stopped kissing me and smiled.

''Mannnn, you taste delicious~''

'… Eh? What the…' I thought.

Then I said it out loud.

''WHAT THE HELL?!''

He laughed and let go off me with a smile.

''Just joking~ Though, now I know your situation, I can come home with you right?''

''No.''

He sighed, then kissed me again. Though he was done quickly.

"If you keep declining it, I will continue kissing you. Perhaps… Even more~'' He said with an evil smile upon his face.

''Okay, fine! You can go home with me AFTER school! My brother isn't home but my dad is, so touch me in a wrong way and you are literally dead, I'm not joking!'' I snarled.

He laughed.

''You are so easy to convince, Tamota-kun. So let's say we go to your house right now, instead of after school?'' He said with a deeply, sexy voice.

I blushed, again. I didn't know why I was blushing, but it felt right to be with him. Even though I just knew him for two or three hours.

''No way. You're new here, and already skipping classes? Geesh, you idiot.'' I snarled.

He laughed again.

''Let's just do it, already. It won't get me in trouble, and I'll make sure you won't get in trouble, either. _You are safe with me_.''

That last sentence really hit me, in a positive way. No one ever said that to me, not even Ryuu-nii. And if he did, he didn't mean it.

I looked away, since I was about to cry.

''O-oi, are you okay, Tamota-kun?'' He asked me, worried.

''Y-Yes. I'm fine. Whatever, then we'll go to my house now. But you may explain to my father why I'm home earlier than he expected me to be.'' I mumbled.

Akuro stood up and helped me standing up as well, smiling gently at me.

''Of course I will, don't worry about that, Tamota-kun.'' He laughed, but then his face became serious once again. ''I will make sure no one will ever hurt you, again. Not that 'best friend' you were talking about, even though I don't know who he is, and not even your own brother.''

I looked at him, blushing a lot again. Why? Why would he do so much for me? He barely knows me. If he only knew how my father was, that he killed… That I have to kill once I'm older because I have to take over his rank, he won't protect me.

''Don't say something stupid like that. You don't even know the most important things about me! If you knew, you would never say something like that!'' I began to cry a little. ''Then.. why? Why do you fucking ACT like you want to protect me from all those people, you barely know me, you son of a bitch!''

He grabbed my arm when I tried to run away, and kissed me once more. Now with a lot of passion, while holding onto my arm tightly.

''Just relax already, Tamota-kun. I'm just trying to be friends with you. And I want to get to know you better, each every time. I don't want anything from you.'' He smiled.

''… Friends, huh?'' I slapped his face again. ''FRIENDS DON'T KISS EACH OTHER YOU MORON!''

He laughed again.

''I know, but that's the only way to keep you calm, you know? Besides, this time you didn't even struggle when I kissed you.'' He winked. ''Anyway, let's go to your house now. Give me the lead, Tamota-kun.''

I sighed irritated and began to walk. I didn't want to show him my house, so I took the longer route across the Riverbank.

The Riverbank… That filthy place. The place where Tazeko ended our friendship a couple of days ago. If I only knew how I was acting towards him, I would've changed. I normally wouldn't do that for someone else, but for Tazeko I would.

''You suddenly look sad again, Tamota-kun.''

''Stop noticing that, it's annoying.'' I mumbled.

He wrapped his right-arm around my waist. I wanted to punch him in the face, but I couldn't. I sighed deeply and continued walking.

''Oi, oi! Hisae! You should pass it to me next time!'' I suddenly heard someone laughing. A voice I recognized, very well.

I looked up, and saw Tazeko playing soccer at the Riverbank with his friends.

I pushed Akuro softly away from me, while looking annoyed towards Tazeko. When Tazeko looked back, I simply looked away.

''Who's that?'' Akuro asked.

''Takahashi Tazeko. That 'best friend' I was talking about. Although, of course we aren't anymore. We did _it_ together.'' Then I shook my head and laid my hand on my mouth.

''J—Just kidding~ Of course we didn't~'' I laughed innocently.

'Why in the world did I mention that?!' I thought angrily by myself. 'I'm such an idiotic person, damnit.'

''You aren't kidding, are you?'' Akuro asked with once again that serious face.

''Of course I was, geesh. I wouldn't do _it_ with a guy. Moron.'' I mumbled.

I noticed Tazeko staring at us the whole time. I wanted to give him a glare back, when suddenly Akuro grabbed me by my waist and started to kiss me with a lot of passion.

Hisae, Tazeko's friend, stared at us now as well with an open mouth. Probably thinking: 'What the HELL are they doing?! They are both GUYS!'

Tazeko angrily threw his soccer ball on the ground and marched his way towards us. He pushed me away from Akuro, and gave Akuro a good slap in his face.

''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!'' Tazeko screamed.

''Comforting _my best friend_. That's all. I mean, you dumped him a few days ago. He is upset about that and I'm just making him feel right.'' He said with a smile. ''It's not like YOU would be able to do that, you know? You are the one who made him upset, after all.''

''Don't mess with him like that, you idiot!'' Tazeko snarled.

''Mess with him, huh? There's no way I would mess with him.'' Then Akuro licked his lips with a perverted smile on his face. ''Unless you mean doing dirty things with him. Is that your definition of messing with him~? Because then almost. I'm not messing with him, I'm ABOUT to mess with him.''

''What was that?!'' Tazeko angrily yelled.

Hisae already left; he really liked Tazeko in a friendly way, but he was scared of an angry Tazeko. For so far I know, by the way.

Tazeko turned to me.

''So now I'm suddenly getting replaced by _THAT_?! I thought you would get something better! You really are a moron!'' Tazeko grabbed my hand. ''You really can't live without me, can you?'' He sighed.

''I'm one year older than you, Tazeko. Of course I can live without you.'' I thought I finished my sentence, which I didn't. ''And if you think I can't, you are wrong. I have Akuro now.'' I said with a cold expression on my face. Which actually meant I had no expression on my face. But no one gives a shit about that.

''H—he is younger?'' Akuro looked surprised, then laughed. ''Ne, Takahashi-_chan_, please let go of my friend. Or do I have to go to your mommy?'' He chuckled, and grabbed me by my waist again.

''Yamero, baka!'' I suddenly yelled. ''You guys really think you can drag me EVERYWHERE?!''

''Yes.'' Akuro said, and kissed me again with a lot of passion. That pissed Tazeko off a lot.

''I swear, Fujin. He'll leave you soon once he got what he want. Once he did what Ryuu-san supposed to do with you every single day. Once he got that, you are alone again! Don't think I'll be there for you then.''

Akuro broke the kiss and laughed. ''I would never leave _Fujin-sama_ alone. Unlike you did to him. I will stick together with him until the very end. You would never do that.''

I shook my head annoyed. Then I grabbed Akuro's hand and dragged him to my house, leaving Tazeko behind. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to hear is voice, nor see his face. I didn't even want to feel his presence.

''He is quite a weird one, ne~?'' Akuro laughed, still being dragged by me.

''Shut up. I just don't understand why he tries to keep you away from me.''

''Sounds like you are worried about that. You actually care about me, huh~?''

''No.'' I coldly replied. ''I don't care about anyone or anything. I don't even care about myself, so don't talk shit.''

''You should, though. You are a cute person. Hot, sexy, sweet.''

I blushed. ''What the heck dude?! Why—''

''Because I care about _you_. That's why, Tamota-kun.'' He smiled lovingly.

''You are such a drag… Really.'' I mumbled.

He laughed. ''Yeah, I know. That's why I want you to be with me.'' He then winked.

When we arrived at my house, I saw Ryuu-nii standing at the front door.

''What the fuck?! Eto… Akuro, you gotta go. I can't keep you here any longer.'' I said.

''Any longer? I just arrived…?'' He looked at the same person as I was. ''He must be your brother then, isn't he?'' He then smiled. ''I won't get in trouble, neither will you. Trust me.''

''Hai. I trust you.'' I suddenly said, without even thinking. For some reason, it felt really good to be with him. Damnit, just like with Tazeko. This isn't going to end well.

''Ah, Fujin.'' Ryuu-nii began to talk with a little smile, but then glared at Akuro. ''Who's he? I don't like him. Especially not the way you are holding his hand.'' Ryuu-nii smirked.

''Ah, Ryuu-nii.. This is—''

''Akuro Sheri, yoroshiku~! And don't worry, I don't like you either~ But I _do_ like that sweet, delicious, hot and sexy little brother of yours.''

Ryuu-nii glared even more at Akuro, but dad just came outside. And if Ryuu-nii was going to attack Akuro now, dad would just shoot him.

''Ah. Guess we like the same thing, then. Come on in.'' He mumbled, with a 'tch' after it.

''Ooooh~ Thanks for inviting me~! I'll be glad to accept the invitation.''

I tried to let go off Akuro's hand, but he only held it even tighter, which annoyed Ryuu-nii even more. Dad was probably thinking: 'Is my youngest son gay? Someone shoot me, PLEASE…'

* * *

**WOOOOOOOW. That was quite a long chapter ^^;; I couldn't make an end to this chapter! I still have SO many things in mind of what'll happen! Guess I have to leave that to the next chapter x'D**

**Fujin: ... Why do you make me attracted to guys only?**  
**Me: Because you are my gay-bad-ass OC ~**  
**Fujin: Fuck you.**  
**Me: Oh yes pleas- No you're gay. Rather do that to Akuro-sama.**  
**Fujin: Or K-**  
**Me: e v e NO SPOILERS BITCH.**  
**Fujin: Says the bitch.**

**Oh, Ice and Heaven 4Ever, I have a image of Akuro in my head and I want to draw Fujin and him SOOO badly. Am I getting permission for thaatttt~~? Onegai~~~? *puppy-eyes***


	9. Chapter 9

**Made this one quickly ; A ; So I'm sorry if it sucks a lot :C**  
**I'm having my exams in an hour so I'll be leaving soon. ; A ; GODDD. I'M SO NERVOUS. /craiz.**  
**B-but thank you all for your support by reading this. /Hugs you.**

**Akuro Sheri is owned by ''Ice and Heaven 4Ever'', once again THANKS for letting me use this AWESOME OC~**  
**Tamota Fujin, Tamota Ryuu and Tamota Cherry are owned by me.**

**GOTTA GOOOOOO~~ **  
**Hope you enjoy this~! Please review!**

* * *

We all walked inside, Akuro was still holding onto my hand tightly while smiling innocently at Ryuu-nii. Ryuu-nii only glared at Akuro, as a sign that he had to let go off my hand and just leave. Of course, Akuro didn't.

''You're home early, Fujin.'' Ryuu-nii began.

''So are you. You were supposed to come home later.'' I replied when dad walked into his office.

''We all ended up a fight with a few so-called 'gentlemen' there. So we were forced to get home earlier.'' Ryuu-nii smirked. ''Anyway, what is he doing here?''

''Oh, I'm here because we were done early with school today. I'm a new student and your sexy brother invited me to come over~'' Akuro answered innocently.

Ryuu-nii wanted to kill Akuro now, I could feel it. But for some reason, he didn't do anything bad.

''As long as you don't touch him on certain places. Just to let you know, Fujin is _my_ brother, not yours.''

Akuro smiled, he smiled in a way I did not quite trust. Especially after what he just said to Ryuu-nii.

Of course, it was the right thing to do; not trusting the situation. Not trusting Akuro's smile. Because after Ryuu-nii gave him a 'hm?!', Akuro began to talk again.

''Yes, he is your _brother_. But my _boyfriend_~'' He said, and started to kiss my neck.

I pushed him away.

''O-oi! What do you think you're doing?!'' I snarled. Ryuu-nii smiled because I pushed him away. Akuro? Yeah, he just laughed.

''I was just fooling around~ I'm not gay, really. Don't worry about it, Ryuu-san, if I may call you that?'' Akuro chuckled.

''You can't. As long as you don't do anything weird with my little brother, you seem to be gay though.'' Ryuu-nii glared, and with that he walked to dad's office as well to accept his punishment of what he did in London.

''Ne, your brother is really overprotective, isn't he?'' Akuro smiled. Then he continued to talk without waiting for an answer. ''Let's go upstairs, or somewhere else where we can perhaps play games?''

''G—games?!'' I began to blush heavily.

''Yeah. Videogames.'' He winked.

''O—oh. Y—yes, of course. Follow me.'' I mumbled and walked towards the living room.

No, it wasn't small. In fact, it was huge. We also had a lot of things in the living room. We had a few couches, lots of chairs, a huge television… We had a Xbox, Playstations and a Wii. Although we didn't use the Wii a lot, since we weren't interested in moving like an idiot in front of the television. The Wii was more meant for our mother, since my dad said she was gaining weight. It was quite fun, that conversation. Because in the end she came home a few hours later with a Wii together with Wii Sports…

I chuckled a little when I thought about that again. Akuro looked at me.

''Something funny going on in your cute mind?'' He smiled.

I blushed again.

''C—cute?! Dude really! Nii-san is probably right about you being gay!'' I suddenly yelled.

He pushed me against a wall and I expected a glare of doom. Instead of that, he gave me a sweet smile.

''Hm. Maybe. Maybe _you_ are the one who _made_ me gay.'' He whispered in my ear and gave me a few playful kisses in my neck.

'Push him away, already. Body, move, I'm serious about this.' I thought angrily, yet shocked by myself.

I wanted to push him away so badly, but my body told me a hard 'no'.

''Hm? What's this? Are you liking it~? Was about to get time I could take you without you struggling.'' He laughed softly, and continued giving my neck some playful kisses.

''W—why are you doing this? Y—Yamero, Akuro!'' I ordered, but instead of quitting, he began to lick my neck in a playful way.

I stared at him, with wide eyes while turning red on my face. I raised my arm to slap his face, but when my hand touched his face slowly I let it fall down on his chest and grabbed his shirt softly.

A smile came upon Akuro's face, and he slowly began to kiss my shoulders while licking it a little bit as well; I began to moan softly.

''Yamero. I'm serious.'' I kept ordering, yet he didn't listen. I gasped when his hands slowly reached inside my pants.

''YAMERO!'' I yelled, then he kissed his way to my mouth and started to kiss me with a lot of passion. He forced me to open my mouth, and then started to play with my tongue.

He didn't say a thing. He just kissed me. His hands, whom where inside my pants, weren't even doing a thing.

''Onii-chan? What is he doing, and why is your face red?'' Cherry suddenly stood next to us with her teddy bear in her hand, looking innocent.

For the first time, Akuro actually _glared_ at someone. And to be lucky, it was Cherry.

''Something for school, little girl~'' Akuro tried to sound as gentle as possible. Looks like even _he_ couldn't be nice to Cherry.

"Go away slut.'' I snarled at her. Cherry looked at us with a questioning expression on her face.

''But onii-chan… I thought nii-sama and you always did these things… Is it a game?'' She asked.

Akuro sighed irritated, yet he smiled at her. Well, barely. She just had to leave, even in my opinion. She annoyed the hell out of everyone. Cherry? Yeah, she was a _big_ mistake, even dad told me so. Mom accidently became pregnant after mom and dad had a so-called 'hot night', or something. Dad immediately wanted to remove the baby, but mom declined. And then, a slut called Cherry came to this world and ruined all of our lives.

''Yes it's a game for school, sweetie. Now please go, you can perhaps ask if your nii-sama wants to do this game with you. I'm sure he loves to do that.'' Akuro told her sweetly.

Cherry nodded once, happily. ''Haaaiiii~'' And with that she immediately ran away, looking for Ryuu-nii.

''You are going to die if she tells Ryuu-nii that you told her he would love to do this…'' I mumbled.

Akuro's hands got out of my pants and he laughed. ''Can you perhaps lock me up in your room~? Before your brother tries to kill us.'' He chuckled.

''I have no idea what you are trying to do, Akuro! But I don't like this! You're annoying the hell out of me.'' I snarled.

Akuro grinned. I heard footsteps marching to us; probably Ryuu-nii.

''Do you really want to know why I'm doing this to you, hm~?'' He was probably waiting for Ryuu-nii to come.

''What's the meaning of this?!'' Ryuu-nii snarled.

Then Akuro lifted my chin and smiled.

''I do this because _I love you, Fujin_.'' And with that he kissed me softly again. Ryuu-nii didn't do anything yet, he was waiting for my reaction. But when I closed my eyes and kissed Akuro back with a lot of passion, he walked away angrily.

The reason I kissed him back, was because I felt comfortable with him. And the fact he loved me, made me fall in love a little with him as well. Also, he was kind to me. He wasn't like Tazeko, or Ryuu-nii. He was… different. In a good way.

I wrapped my arms around his neck for so far I could reach him. He laughed a little and bend over to me so I could easily wrap them. He stroked my hair softly and continued kissing me back with passion.

If didn't care if someone would pass by. I just wanted to feel Akuro right now, him and him only. No one else.

Akuro began to play with my tongue a little bit again, which I accepted by playing with his a bit as well.

Our speed with the kissing began to increase, while I pulled Akuro a bit closer against me. It felt really weird, though. I barely knew him for a day, and there I stood; kissing him with a lot of passion while he was stroking my hair softly.

''Ne, Tamota. Where's your room~? Some privacy might be a good thing.'' He winked while breaking the kiss, still stroking my hair though.

''J—Just call me Fujin already, baka.'' I mumbled. ''At the end of the hall, that is.'' I replied to his question.

A perverted smile appeared upon Akuro's face, and he dragged me towards me own room. He almost kicked in the door, threw me on my bed and closed the door behind him. He put a chair in front of it, since he didn't quickly know how to lock this door. Then he walked towards the bed and took off his jacket, the one of his uniform, followed by his shirt.

He sat down on me and smiled.

''Ne, Fujin. Let's do some really hot stuff now~ Since you have experience with this, am I right?'' He said while slowly laying down on me, kissing my neck with a lot of passion. It made me moan a little bit.

''A—Akuro. Y—Yamero.'' I groaned a bit. He took off the jacket of my school uniform as well and threw it on the floor, as well followed by my shirt. He slowly kissed his way down to my chest, while playing a bit with my nipple.

I moaned a bit louder. Somehow, I enjoyed this. I wanted him to take me, let him do everything with me he wanted. But I kept denying it.

''A—AKURO!'' I yelled, with a soft moan through it.

He laughed a little.

''Say my first name, Fujin. I'm already saying yours. Say that you love me, Fujin. Say it.'' He said, giving my nipple a little pinch.

My face became red again, while letting out another soft moan. This is what Ryuu-nii asked me to do several times; calling him a certain name and I had to say that I love him. But with Ryuu-nii, I couldn't except this. Yet, I could with Akuro.

''S—Sheri. I… I love you.'' I mumbled, yet I was serious about it. I looked away to not let him notice that my face was red as a tomato.

He playfully started to kiss my chest again while rubbing his body against mine, stroking my hair. My body suddenly ordered me to do something as well, and before I knew it, I was trying to unbutton his trousers.

''Impatient, huh~? Damn, you're so fucking cute.'' Akuro smiled, continuing kissing my chest in a playful way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it sucks! :c I'll make a new and better chapter once I'm home!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOOOW Chapter 1O already! x'D And I'm not even halfway there with the whole story D:  
Ah well, I look forward to the other chapters. :3 And soon Kezuta will also pop up in this story, with a hint for the couple CHARACTER x Kezuta in my new story/ The rewited version of 'Dancing beat of Soccer'.**

**Once again, THANKS Ice and Heaven 4Ever for letting me use Akuro~ Ideas for arts are coming, hurhurrrr~**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! I used my time a lot more than in chapter 9 x'D That one was a quicky since I was SO nervous for my exam... But it all went well!**

**Suddenly, I feel sorry for Cherry. She is a sweet girl**  
**LOVE YA, MINNA-SAN! Please review!**

* * *

Akuro unbuttoned my trousers as well and ripped them off, throwing them on the ground on my jacket and shirt. Then he helped me with his trousers, I just gently took them off for him.

''A little more of fun isn't bad, Fujin~ It isn't bad, at all.'' He said while stroking my hair softly, with a smile on his face.

''E—eh?'' I stuttered.

''Come on~ Be naughty, it will make you even more adorable.'' He said with a wink, while getting with his hands into my underwear again, which made me gasp for a little moment. The gasp turned into a moan quickly when he started to stroke my dick.

''O—oi.. Hng. Y—Yamero. Youre such a pervert, Sheri!'' I slapped his face. His hands got out of my underwear once again and he sat down on me again.

''Really, I thought your brother prepared you for this. Don't you want me? Do you prefer Ryuu-san over me?'' He asked with a serious face. Then he grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up so I sat down as well, facing him.

''W—what no! I really.. Prefer you.'' I said with a deep blush. ''I just… Have a feeling you are messing around with me.''

''Like Takahashi supposed to do?''

''Yes. Exactly like him. I have a feeling that if I continue this, with you, it'll just be over soon since I can't hold a friendship very long.'' I mumbled.

''Yeah but we are talking about a _relationship_ right now, not a simple friendship.'' He grinned.

''E-….EH?!'' I screamed out. Then he laughed a little, quite in a sweet way. It made me blush a little again.

''Come on, you really thought it was about friendship? I confessed to you just now, and you told me you love me as well~ It's not about friendship anymore, Fujin.'' He said, and kissed me softly again when he lifted me chin gently.

I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly while kissing him back. I didn't want to have sex with him immediately. Just kissing like this was already enough. If he really wanted a relationship, I wanted to get a good and serious one by doing things step by step.

He embraced me gently and continued kissing me, with a lot of passion. Once again our speed with kissing increased quickly, both playing with each other's tongue. Akuro stroked my back gently with a slight smile on his face, then he closed his eyes.

I smiled a little back, even though he couldn't see that anymore, and closed my eyes as well while enjoying the moment. I stroked his hair a little bit, while he slowly pushed me down back on my bed again. I accepted it. As long as we weren't having sex, anything was fine with me.

Suddenly Akuro broke the kiss and gave my neck one slow and playful lick while stroking the other side of my neck.

''_I love you, Fujin._'' He said with a deep, sweet yet sexy voice.

You have perverted people, and gentle people. Perverted people would just take Akuro right now, gentle people just smile and kiss him. But then, you have someone like me; Fujin. Who totally KNOWS how to ruin a lovey-dovey moment.

''Of course you do, baka.'' I slapped his face again. ''You already mentioned that before. It's not like that'll change in two or three minutes.'' I sighed.

Akuro laughed sweetly again, not minding I already slapped him more than four times today. In fact, he gave me a sweet kiss instead of raging at me, questioning why I was slapping him all the time when he was serious about loving me.

''You are so fucking adorable, Fujin. Man, makes me want to take you right now.'' He chuckled.

''N—no way dude! I'm not in for that shit right now!'' I snarled.

Akuro sighed a little.

''We are lovers now.''

''Who says?'' I replied quickly.

''Me. I just said so….. Darling~'' He teased me, and once again I slapped his face. Well, I tried to do that. He took my hand right on time and laid down on me again, starting to kiss me once more.

I sighed a bit irritated, but in the end I kissed him back, with a lot of passion.

A couple of hours later, I waved Akuro goodbye from the front door, when he had to leave. He actually looked kind of sad when he had to leave me, but he was happy about seeing me again the other day.

I closed the door behind me once I was inside again, and walked towards the living room and turned on the television. I took a seat in 'my' chair and began to watch TV.

- A couple of days later -

I was hanging around in the garden, being forced by my mom to play with Cherry. What we were doing? Baseball. I was about to smash that bat against her ugly head.

Cherry always tried to be like me or Ryuu-nii, so she always wanted to do the boy-stuff we did. And there was an example: baseball. She also tried out soccer, but I didn't want her to ruin the only sport I actually _like_. And believe me, if I like something… Well, that doesn't happen quite often, so you get my point I hope.

''I'm going to throw it, Onii-chan!'' She happily said to me.

''Better throw yourself here so I can slap you away from me with this thing…'' I mumbled. She laughed. Don't ask me why though.

I rolled my eyes, and once she threw the ball I punched it away with the bat as hard as I could. Unfortunately, not against Cherry her ugly face.

''Good job, Fujin!'' My mom said with a lovely smile on her face, which annoyed me.

''Yeah, whatever. This is STUPID!'' I said, and threw my bat on the ground. ''She's fucking… I don't know. Six? Seven? I'm not going to waste my damn time with HER!''

Mom glared at me.

''She is your SISTER! You better take good care of her, understood?!''

''No.''

''TAMOTA FUJIN, I'VE HAD ENOUG—'' My mom got cut at her sentence by my dad.

''Seriously, stop yelling. I'm having a terrible headache. Anyway, Fujin. Someone called you. It's that Akuro guy, or something. If you wanted to come over at his place. I wrote down the address, since I already thought you'd prefer to be at his house than here with… that.'' He said, and glared at Cherry.

'Thanks dad! THANKS! This is the support in life I need! Now also, please take away Ryuu-nii as well and I'm fine!' I thought happily by myself, though I just nodded a little at him.

''Arigatou gozaimasu, Otou-sama.'' I took a deep bow and then he handed me over the piece of paper with the address of Akuro.

I walked inside, being followed by dad.

''Fujin, can I first… Talk to you for a second?'' He then decided to sigh.

''Sure, what's wrong?'' I asked him while turning around, so I could talk to him face to face.

''That Akuro. Who _exactly_ is he? I mean, Ryuu told me you were kissing in.. _my_ hallway. I got used to the fact that you and Ryuu were.. You know what I'm talking about.'' He began. He shook his head and then looked very, very serious at me. ''Fujin, are you gay?''

And then, my life was sort of over. I never thought about it, until he mentioned it. Gay? Me? NO! Do I hate kissing guys? No. Do I like it? Well, yes. But girls are way better, if dad only knew…

''Father, no! I'm 13, for god's sake! There is no way I could even _know_ about myself being gay, bi or straight!'' I answered, shocked about his question.

''Well if you make out with your own _brother_, and with a classmate… I really think you are. I'm not angry.. Although I thought I finally had a son with brains.''

''Well, and thanks. So even IF I'm gay, which I'm not, doesn't mean I'm stupid! And besides, Ryuu-nii **forced** me! I never wanted it! Every time you are gone, mom is gone… He does those things to me! Or even when you are in your office. I thought I had a DAD with brains.'' I smirked.

''You, out of my house right NOW! You can come back tomorrow, UNDERSTOOD?!'' He suddenly yelled at me. I glared at him and ran outside to the front garden, on my way to Akuro's house.

''Well, guess I have to stay over at Akuro's house… Unless his parents don't want me there, then I should give Kanata a shot…'' I mumbled to myself while continuing walking.

Things like that, with my father, happened often. Once I answered something he did not want to hear, he kicked me out of the house for a day. Unless I said something really bad, then it was for a week. Yet, most of the times Ryuu-nii immediately went after me and made sure I was safe. That time, he didn't. Not that I cared a lot about that; I knew where to go. I knew I was safe; I was safe at Akuro's house, or else I'd be safe at Kanata's house.

Oh, who Kanata is? My best friend. I didn't mention him, did I? Ah well, that's because he only came to my house when Ryuu-nii's friend(Kanata's older brother) came to our house for _business_. Outside that we didn't really do a lot together, since he was busy with… Well, I don't know actually. I suppose with helping his brother.

I arrived at Akuro's house, and rang the doorbell one time. The door got opened as soon as I rang the doorbell, having a happy Akuro standing in the door opening. As soon as he noticed me, he pulled me inside and gave me a long, passionate kiss on my mouth.

''Ah Fujin~ I'm so glad you came~ I thought your dad would never give you the message that I called you.'' He smiled.

''Well otherwise I would've figure out sooner or later you called me, and I would've called you back.'' I smiled back at him in a sweet way.

''Hm, you're so damn adorable.'' He said and kissed me one more time. Then I pushed him away a little, so I could continue our conversation.

''Oh, can I stay over here tonight? Dad kind of kicked me out of the house for today. And he won't let me in until tomorrow.'' I coughed innocently.

''Oh God, what the hell did you say to him? Or do?'' Akuro looked a bit surprised. ''I mean, my parents would actually NEVER do that.''

''Yeah, but then again… They aren't my parents. He actually thought…. —Never mind. Don't mention it. It's all right as long as I can stay somewhere else for the night.'' I laughed.

Akuro lifted me and put me on the couch, slowly pushing me down, and took a seat on me. Then he began to play with my hair a little.

''Why don't you tell me? I'm your _boyfriend_ after all, right~?'' He said with a naughty smile on his face. Yep, this guy was a total pervert.

But for your information, before you think: 'Kyaaaa~ He is so damn awesome and mine!'… I have to tell you something. This guy was a total pervert, yet… He was _my_ pervert.

I sighed deeply. ''Fine, you win. He asked me if I was gay or something. I wanted to answer it in a polite way, until he said something like: 'I thought I finally had a son with brains.' That pissed me off a little so I kind of said the same thing to him, just changing the word 'son' into 'dad'.''

Akuro laid down on me and bite my ear softly. ''Man, you're so brave to say that to your own daddy, you know? Makes me want to take you right~now~'' He said in a seductive way.

''A—Akuro. E—ehm.'' I actually didn't know what to say, but it had to be something. Though, that sounded quite stupid in my opinion.

''Don't be so shy, Fujin. Let's just have a little fun now.''

''W—We can do this tonight as well?'' I gulped.

Akuro laughed and sat on me again, instead of laying down on me.

''Sure, that sounds good enough for me as well. But keep your promise.'' He smiled. ''Oh! By the way… It's almost Valentine's Day, and I suppose I'm having a great gift for you. Will you also… buy me something?'' He said with a deep, sexy look so I couldn't say no.

''W—what. Y—yeah, of course I will.'' I said, and sat down as well.

Akuro stroked my hair softly with a smile on his face. ''I'm glad to hear that,'' he said, and with that he gave me a soft kiss, with a lot of passion.

''Besides, Akuro is my last name, remember? I told you to call me Sheri.'' He smiled. I just nodded once and pushed _him_ down on the couch now. I laid down on him and continued the kissing.

* * *

**Ehm so this chapter was like longer than expected x'D but yay, chapter 10 is done!  
Next time: Valentine's Day~ What will Akuro's surprise be for Fujin? =w=+  
((It was a suggestion by Ice and Heaven 4Ever, by the way. Really girl, it's a GREAT idea, THANK YOU!))  
Oh, and soon I'll be uploading an Art on my deviantART of Fujin and Akuro, hurhurrrr~ Be sure to watch me!  
(professor-astrid. deviantart .com  
Take away the spaces :3)**


	11. Chapter 11

**aaawh yesh. It's Valentine's Day(in the story agdfh. I hate Valentine's Day in real life. I'M ALWAYS SO ALONE. :C)~ :3**  
**And Akuro(Ice and Heaven 4Ever's OC~:3) has got a greeeaat surprise for Fujin. ; v ;**

**It'll probably be a LONGGGG chapter, and again M-rated. /rolls.**  
**I gave you guys a long chapter because it's been... TOO LONG for me since I updated this story and I now have my summerholiday so YESSS.**  
**Oh. And after this chapter, another drama-thingy for Fujin will apppear.**

**_Kanata(my oc, fujin's best friend); Hehehe. I'm going to make my entrance ~ 3  
Fujin: ... ;_; You are ruining my life atm. /ORZ  
Me: It's your own fault for choosing him as your Best Friend, FuFu-kun~ :3  
_****Thanks Ice and Heaven 4Ever for suggesting the Valentine's Day thingy. :3****_  
_****Hope you enjoooooooyyy~ 3**

* * *

Nothing special happened after I came home the day after dad kicked me out of the house. I had a great time with Sheri-kun, a _really_ great time. Believe me. And Ryuu-nii backed off a little bit once he realized I was having a serious relationship with someone else and I really didn't love him. First Ryuu-nii tried to convince me that I wasn't in love, that I was just confused a lot. But after I told him my heart was only for Sheri-kun, he didn't want to talk to me. Let stand; he didn't even _look_ at me. Not that I cared, really. I was happy with it.

I heard the doorbell ranging, but I didn't feel like opening the door. Besides, Ryuu-nii was home and the oldest; so he could just do it.

The doorbell keep ranging, and ranging, until I snarled a little to myself and finally stood up. I marched my way to Ryuu-nii's room, instead of opening the door(that was his job now, not mine.).

''Damnit you idiot! Open the fucking door already!'' I yelled at Ryuu-nii once I entered his room. Yet I didn't see, nor hear, Ryuu-nii. I walked more inside his room and looked around, a little worried.

''E-eh… Ryuu-nii? Are you here? Are you…okay?'' I still looked around, becoming very worried. ''Ryuu-nii?!''

Suddenly I felt two arms wrapping itself around my waist, while I got pulled close against something warm.

''You don't have to yell, you know? I was in the basement to get something to drink. Were you.. worried~?'' He whispered in my ear while giving my neck a couple of kisses.

Just when I began to blush, he let go of me so I could turn around and face him. Of course he expected a 'yes, I was worried', but no way he would get that.

''You idiot! Just open the fucking door already! It's your job to do that, you're the oldest, aren't you? In case it's some of dad's awesome 'friends', you should open the door.'' I snarled at him.

Ryuu-nii looked down at me, and took a sip of his… whatever he was drinking. The look he gave to me, was more a simple glare as: 'fuck off.'

''Fine, fine. Whatever you want, little Fu.'' He rolled his eyes and walked downstairs. I followed him, but stopped doing that once I arrived in the living room. I jumped on the couch and continued watching television.

''Oh, it's you.'' I heard Ryuu-nii, a little bit angry. A bit, pissed. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to ignore it.

''Yes, and I'm here for your sexy little brother~'' I heard a voice happily. A voice I knew.

''Whatever. Living room, couch, television.'' Ryuu-nii mumbled, now sounding a little sad.

I felt bad from the inside. So after all, Ryuu-nii really loved me, hm? I actually broke his heart… I shook my head. So what I broke his heart! He is my fucking BROTHER. Do I have to SPELL that for you?! I'm not going to date my brother for god's sake.

I sighed a little and continued watching television, not quite realizing it was Sheri-kun's voice I just heard. I switched channels, watching a crime without realizing it. I just couldn't help but to think about how sad Ryuu-nii just sounded.

Deeply in thought, I suddenly felt a lick in my neck. I jumped up, shocked of course. Because I was so deep in thoughts, I didn't hear anyone coming.

''Ne ne, Fujin. Don't be so shocked, it's just me.'' Sheri said with a little laugh.

I let out a deep breath, relieved it was him and not Ryuu-nii who suddenly licked my neck.

''What was that all about? I mean, normally you aren't minding it. Did something happen?'' Sheri asked, a little worried.

I smiled at him, just to comfort him a little bit. ''I'm fine, really. Don't worry.''

''Then let's have something fun because….. It's Valentine's Day~!'' He said happily. I? He, I just looked shocked. I totally forgot about that; I didn't buy something for him.

''Ahaha. Y—yes, that's true…'' I mumbled a little, feeling ashamed I totally forgot about it. Sheri laughed a little.

''And I have the **best** present EVER! It was luck, though. Otherwise you would've just get something stupid, I suppose.''

''Good for you, but… I forgot about Valentine's Day. Gomen.'' I looked away. Sheri smiled a little and gave me a soft kiss.

''Don't worry about that. As long as you go with me, it's already enough.'' He said with a loving smile.

''Go with you—where?'' I asked out of curiosity. What the hell was he talking about? Oh no, not something perverted, RIGHT? Sheri was one hell of a pervert(**mine**, though), so thinking of something like that wasn't my fault. He made me do it.

''I just won a trip for two persons toooooooooo~ HAWAII~!'' He happily said and gave me a hug.

''H—hawaii? You're kidding, right? **How about school you IDIOT?!**'' I snarled at him. Then I shook my head a little. Sheri laughed.

''I already arranged that for us, Fujin. We have no upcoming tests OR important theory to discuss, so the headmaster(somehow) gave us permission! He has been to Hawaii himself, and said we shouldn't miss such a lucky chance!'' He smiled.

I smiled back a little. ''Really, huh? When are we leaving, then? My father doesn't know about it yet and he has too.'' I asked him.

''I'll tell dad once he comes home,'' Ryuu-nii suddenly said. Seemed like he was eavesdropping on us all the time.

Sheri looked at me. ''Today, in a few hours. I KNEW you were going to forget this special day, and I KNEW you were going to say no if I said it yesterday because then you could quickly buy a present for me… So now you have no choice. Otherwise you disappoint me~'' He said with an innocent smile.

''Sometimes you are terrible, Sheri-kun. You really are. In fact, you are kidnapping me to Hawaii, did you realize that?'' I mumbled. Sheri laughed and pat my head with a smile.

''I know that. Just pack your bag(s) already, because I don't want to miss our plane~!'' He winked.

''Tch.'' I looked at Ryuu-nii. ''You really are going to tell dad about it?'' I asked, and he nodded once. ''Thanks, Ryuu-nii.'' I smiled and ran upstairs to get my bag.

No matter how mean I acted to Sheri sometimes, I really loved him. He was always there for me when I needed someone to comfort me, or when I was just really bored. And his face, if we are talking about him, was just so damn hot. Sexy. I knew that, no matter what happened, I would never leave him. Ever.

**- Couple of hours later, airport of Tokyo -**

''Fujin, hurry up! If you keep walking that slow, we'll be late!'' Sheri said to me, and dragged me towards our plane. ''And if we will be late, it was all for nothing. And I don't want our first Valentine's Day to be ruined!'' He almost ordered me.

I let out an irritated sigh. ''Geesh, Sheri-kun. Relax a little, or else I'll go to the toilet first until our plane is leaving.'' I mumbled at him, while I was still getting dragged by him. Looks like he wasn't a pro standing against stress. I chuckled a little.

''Something wrong, Fujin?'' He asked, while stressing a lot about being late.

I shook my head. ''No, it's nothing. Well, it is but… I'll tell you later when you're not so stressed anymore, okay?'' I smiled at him, and he nodded once. ''Sure, sure. JUST RUN, FUJIN!'' He almost yelled at me, and we both ran towards our plane.

Luckily(well, OF COURSE), we were on time for our flight. In fact, we still had another 15 minutes left before the plane would get away without us.

We were both panting, because we ran all the way to the other side of the airport.

''Hehehe. We made it in time!'' Sheri laughed, just a little bit.

''Of course we made it in time, baka.'' I mumbled softly and we showed our ticket at the stewardess, whom let us in the airplane after we showed it.

''Really, next time just relax a little bit, will ya?'' I sighed at Sheri while he wrapped one arm around my waist when we walked inside the airplane together.

When we finally sat down, my cellphone began to rang. We were still allowed to use it, so I looked who was calling me. ''Ka…nata-kun?'' I said, a bit surprised.

''Who's that?'' Sheri asked me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

''Oh, Saitō Kanata, my best friend. I never mentioned his name, did I?'' I said, feeling ashamed a little once again.

''No, you didn't. But pick up, now you have to chance.'' He said while stroking my leg gently, I began to blush a little. Then I picked up my phone.

''Kanata-kun, what is it?'' I asked.

''Fujin! Where are you?! I'm looking for you everywhere and I can't find you and I'm really worried about you now, okay? You aren't home, you most definitely aren't at my house… DUDE WHERE ARE YOU?! Are you trying to kill yourself? Be—''

''RELAX. Geesh, why is everybody so stressed out today?'' I said, while looking at Sheri when I said that.

''B—Because I can't find you and I'm worried.'' Kanata said, while letting out a deep sigh.

''Did you read your texts, to begin with?'' I asked him, a bit irritated.

''Ye-.. .. No.''

''BAAAAKA! I told you in a TEXT I am leaving for less than a week. I'm heading to Hawaii, since Sheri-kun won a trip.'' I scolded him.

''Oh.''

Silence. An awkward one. Even Kanata didn't seem to be pleased with that. Did Sheri-kun do something bad to both Ryuu-nii and Kanata-kun? Well, I understand Ryuu-nii's side, but Kanata…?

''Well, have fun then honey~!'' He joked a little. He always called me honey to annoy me. ''I'll leave the present I had for you in Ryuu-senpai's hands, since he is the only one I can trust it with right now.'' He chuckled, and then he hang up.

''What was that all about?'' Sheri asked me while stroking my hair with a sweet smile.

''That idiot didn't read the message I sent him and because of that he was worried about where I was, since he couldn't find me.'' I answered.

''_Could you please turn off your phone, notebook and all other electronica?_'' A voice suddenly said. I turned off my cellphone, like the voice requested me and looked out at the window.

''I wonder how Hawaii is, to be honest.'' I said to the reflection 'me' from the window, with a little smile.

Sheri wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss in my neck. ''It'll be great, as long as we stay together it'll be the best days of our life.'' He said to me while looking into the window-reflection as well. I smiled back to him and nodded once. ''I'm sure, Fujin.'' He said, one more time.

**- HAWAII, Pacific Beach Hotel MAIN ENTRANCE -**

''Kuso….! It's way too warm here, Sheri-kun~~~~'' I whined.

''Less whining, more walking or looking damn sexy for me. We have to check into our hotel first. Or else you won't get to your room with the air~con~di~tio~ning.'' He teased me.

''You really are mean right nowww~~~~'' I continued whining, ignoring the fact he wanted me to stop doing that.

''You're being noisy, Fujin.'' Sheri said with a little glare. I knew he hated that, yet I continued.

''I don't care~~~~ Meehhhh.'' I said with an innocent look on my face.

''Okay, that's it Fujin.'' He smirked and grabbed my arm. He marched his way into the lobby and checked us in. Once we got our room key, he dragged me upstairs towards the room.

''O—oi Sheri-kun! I was just joking!'' I said to him, a little scared. Did I really piss him off that much? No, if he was he probably would've dumped me outside the hotel, right?

He opened the door of our room and threw me inside along with the luggage. Once I finally stood on my feet again, he harshly pushed me on the bed.

''You crossed my line this time, Fujin. Now I can't hold back and I have to punish you. Kind of sad, we have to do it this way on Valentine's Day.'' He said while sitting down on me, playing with the button of my trouser.

''What the fuck? Oi, Sheri-kun! Stop it. L—Let's just.. e—ehm.. Go to the beach! Yes, let's do that~~'' I tried to escape, but because Sheri was a lot stronger than me, I failed.

''How about a no~? Then you have fun and a punishment isn't meant to be fun.'' He replied while taking off my trousers.

I gave shot him a glare, although that quickly changed into a red face when he started to stroke on my underwear, exactly on the place of my dick.

''S—Sheri.. Hng. L-let's just do something e—else.'' I groaned a little.

Sheri laid down on me and began to kiss me with a lot of passion, TOO much passion to be honest. Yet, it felt really good so I kissed him back while letting out a few moans since he was still stroking playfully.

''I don't feel like doing something else. I want you right now, Fujin. And that's what I am going to do.'' He began to play with my tongue, and I with his.

We made our tongues dance a little bit, while I slowly unbuttoned Sheri's trousers. Once I started; I couldn't stop. Especially not with someone as hot as Sheri. And as sexy. And nice. And.. … Well, you get it I hope.

Suddenly Pervert Sheri-kun ripped off my boxers and threw them somewhere in the room.

''Hehehe. I am so going to please you right now…'' He said while licking his own lips in a VERY naughty way.

''Hehehe. NO.'' I said with a (bad) pokerface. ''I am NOT in for that right no—hoow. .. Hng. W-what the fu-?!'' I suddenly groaned.

I looked at Sheri and noticed he was suddenly sucking my dick.

I wanted to slap him in his face, throw him to the other side of the room and get away from here as soon as I could, but I didn't. In fact, I closed my eyes of enjoyment and moaned loudly, while screaming out his name several times.

He wasn't like Ryuu-nii. Actually I always wanted to slap Ryuu-nii for doing this, throw him away(out of the window for an example) and get away myself. But Sheri was different. Of course, he was _my_ boyfriend. But also because he was doing this in a gentle way.

In the meanwhile, when he sucked and I moaned, his hands appeared under my shirt and he began to stroke my chest. Of course, that made me moan a little louder.

''S—Sheri. Ah…~'' I let out another, loud moan when he softly took a bite.

He looked at me, still in a naughty way, and smiled at me. ''Hm~? Is it not good, my _precious_ Fujin?'' He asked me with an innocent expression on his face.

I shook my head slowly. ''N—no. It's great. It.. Hng.. It really is.'' I kept moaning. ''Y—yet. I told you I don't want to do this in the middle of the day.'' I said with a red face, while looking away.

Sheri quit sucking my dick and licked his way up towards my neck. ''I know, that's why I want to do this now as your… punishment~''

''It's Valentine's Day, can't you have mercy with me for ONCE?'' I asked him and he sighed a little bit.

''If you stop being so noisy about the hot weather, then fine. But then we'll go to the beach right now and show everyone that fucked up sexy body of yours, while I'm claiming it to be mine.'' He said while licking my neck softly.

''W—what NO WAY!'' I yelled and pushed him away from me, while looking around for my boxers.

''Fujin, really. What's WRONG?'' Sheri asked me, slightly worried. ''Haven't you slept well? Or enough? Do you hate me? Do you want to bre—''

I slapped his face. ''No, damnit! I just don't… want people to….'' I got silent and continued searching for my boxers.

Sheri looked at me with a 'wtf-is-wrong-with-this-guy'-face.

''You just don't want people to….? To see your hot body?'' He teased me.

I glared at him while I found my boxers and put them on again.

''No. YOUR body. I-I mean. LOOK AT IT!'' I said while lifting up his shirt. ''We are in FUCKING HAWAII! Baaaaka. Every girl here will stare at you ALL the time and I hate that. Right now? I want to just lock you up and go to the beach by myself.'' I smirked.

Sheri bite his own lip, trying not to laugh.

''What?! I'm serious okay! I mean. Just look at it, it's so.. .. Pff, never mind.'' I sighed.

Then Sheri burst out in laughter. He grabbed my hands, the ones I was lifting up his shirt with, and he began to kiss me with a lot of passion.

''You are being so damn adorable right now, Fujin~ Let's just go to the beach and I'll make sure they know that you are mine and I am yours for a 100%, okay?'' He said with a sweet smile.

''Tch. Sure. But don't mind me if I walk away when they fangirl all the way.'' I mumbled.

Sheri chuckled and licked my lips. ''Oh don't worry. As long as you stay with me I won't do anything dirty~''

''Anything dirty with them, I suppose that's what you're saying.'' I rolled my eyes. ''Just remember that you are mine, okay? I am not going to share you with someone or something else.''

''Then kill the person if he or she is in your way. As long as we can be together, I don't mind whatever you're doing with the ones around me.'' He smiled.

I opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it once I heard me cellphone ringing. AGAIN. I sighed and picked it up, not looking at who was calling.

''Honeeeeyyy~chan~~~~'' I heard a voice yelling all the way through my cellphone. Of course, it was Kanata.

''Dude. What?'' I sighed irritated. He called me 'honey-chan', so of course I was annoyed.

''What room are you in, honey-chan~?'' He asked me.

'… Why does he want to know what room Sheri-kun and I are in right now?' I thought by myself.

''Room 502. Why'd you ask?'' I replied quickly.

''Okayyyyyy, honey-chan~~~~'' And with that, he hang up the phone.

''Saitō-kun again?'' Sheri asked me with a little laugh. ''Did he ask for our room number?'' He asked me, and I nodded once. ''Yes, although I have no idea why.'' I replied.

A couple of seconds later, someone knocked on the door. Sheri gave me a sweet, passionate kiss and smiled.

''Stay there. I'll open it for you, since I know you hate opening doors.'' He teased me a little and walked towards the door and opened it.

''Yes?'' Sheri asked, but the person who knocked on the door immediately ran into the room and jumped onto the bed I was in; hugging me tightly.

''Honey-channnn~~~~'' The person, alias Kanata-kun, said happily.

''Kanata…-kun?'' I asked, a bit shocked. Then my shocked expression became one that was about to rage.

''KANATA, WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE! And how so quickly? Moments ago you were in Japan looking for me.. Just.. WHAT THE FUCK?!'' I scolded him, like always.

''That's why I'm here, to make sure my honey-chan is okay~! Dad brought me here with his fabulous private jet.'' He said with a wiggle. I punched his face.

''Of course I'm okay, I—'' Sheri cut off, or rather to say finished, my sentence.

''He is with me, so he is okay. Don't worry.'' Sheri smiled, although I noticed he wasn't very pleased with the fact that Kanata-kun just _hugged_ me on a _bed_.

* * *

**adgadfadfh oh my goddddddddddd. Longer than I expected. Gomen minna ; v ;**  
**All right, now this chapter is done... Let's start with a new story! It was a request and I am going to start the first chapter. And THEN I will write the first chapter of the Rewitten Version of ''DANCING BEAT OF SOCCER''. Once I uploaded the first chapter of the rewritten version, I will DELETE ''Dancing beat of Soccer''. Gomen. ; A ; ''**

**Kanata: Honey-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Fujin: GO AWAY YOU.. MONSTER.**  
**Akuro: Yes, go. away. from. my. Fujin. *glare of doom***  
**Kanata: Wanna fight? ^_^ Because I know a lot more about my honey-chan than you do. :3**  
**Akuro: BRING IT ON!**  
**Fujin: Sweet Jesus... What's happening? ;_; .. Nii-sama? ^_^;;;;;;;;**


	12. Chapter 12

**YEAHHH CHAPTER 12 IS DONEEEE. :3**  
**I will try to upload chapter 13 tomorrow because ... I hazzz nothingg to dooo. I won't be uploading something on Thursday(6th of June), since I will turn 16 that day and I will have 2 of my friends coming over :3 (And I will probably become drunk(XD) since they will feed me A LOT of sake. DEAR GODDDDD.)**

**Tamota Fujin & Saito Kanata are owned by me.**  
**Akuro Sheri is owned by Ice and Heaven 4Ever. :3**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

''But I know more about my honey-chan than you do, Akuro…-kun.'' Kanata said with an innocent smile on his face. ''So honey-chan is more safe with me than with you.''

Sheri gave Kanata a little glare, but Kanata just smiled back like he said nothing wrong.

''If Fujin was more safe with you, Saitō-kun, he would've been your boyfriend. Wouldn't he?'' Sheri said, and I could feel a lot of jealousy filling Sheri's words.

''Oh but honey-chan was about to become my boyfriend, I wanted to set up something HUUUGEEE for it~! Although you decided to ruin it…'' Kanata said with the same innocent smile as before on his face.

''Saitō-kun, could you please leave~?'' Sheri said, with a little smile on his face. Although I noticed him raging from the inside.

''Oaah but I came here specially for you two~! It's really mean to send me away now, don't you think, honey-chan?'' Kanata said with a smile and began to stroke my chest with one finger.

''Get your hands off me like that, Kanata-kun.'' I sighed. ''It quite is mean to send him away like that, Sheri-kun.'' I looked at Sheri, and I saw he didn't agree.

''I don't think it is. He can come over again tomorrow. Today is our day.'' He said.

''Ah honey-chan, your boyfriend is a little bit… jealous.'' Kanata said while coming with his head closer to mine. I softly pushed him away though.

''Kanata-kun, we will see you tomorrow, then. Sheri-kun is right. He won this trip of himself and for me, and it's Valentine's Day so… Please let us.'' I replied to Kanata, who seemed to be disappointed.

He stepped off the bed and looked at me.

''You know that at the moment you are pushing people away from you because of _him_, right? Ryuu-senpai is already desperate like hell because you can't accept his feelings. If you keep pushing people away like that… Nobody wants to be your friend in the end anymore.'' Kanata said with a serious face.

''Maybe, but he will always have me by his side, Saitō-kun. If you won't be, it means you've never been a good friend to _my_ Fujin and you never deserved it to be his boyfriend in the first place.'' Sheri answered with a smile on his face.

Kanata came close to Sheri with a big glare.

''I know honey-chan's situation exactly. I know all about his past. And you don't. Even if he tells you there will be things missing, while I lived them with him. So don't act like you are the best boyfriend ever for him.'' Kanata smirked and then walked outside the room.

I just stared at the door Kanata used to walk away. I sighed deeply; he was a little right though. But I loved Sheri, so I couldn't help myself from doing that.

Sheri noticed my sadness and walked to me; then he laid down on me, playing a little bit with my hair.

''Don't be sad, Fujin. If he really is a friend, your best friend, he will come back to you tomorrow.'' Sheri comforted me and kissed my neck while I let out a soft moan.

''Y—Yeah you're right about that. I love you, Sheri-kun. And I always will.'' I said with a smile on my face.

Even though I was smiling again, telling Sheri how much I loved him, I still felt very guilty about what just happened with Kanata. Kanata was actually right with what he said; Kanata knew me better than Sheri did and he _would_ be a better boyfriend, although I just loved Sheri more. I couldn't help it.

'Wait. What. Does that mean that… I have three _boys_ whom are in LOVE with me?!' I thought by myself. 'This may be harsh but… Why no girl?' I sighed a little.

Sheri looked at me. ''Something wrong, Fujin?'' He asked while stroking my chest softly.

''Ahaha. No, no don't worry about me. It's okay.'' I said with a smile and gave him a soft kiss. Of course I was lying to him. There was something wrong; I felt stupid about what I just did. I felt stupid about my whole existence. Maybe people would be better without me.

Suddenly, Sheri sounded a little harsh. Well, it was harsh for me; since he was always so nice and gentle(and perverted), he never talked to me on a tone like this.

''Don't lie!'' He snarled with a little glare. ''I'm your boyfriend and I want you to tell me the truth.''

I quickly looked away. ''I will, tomorrow. I don't want to tell you right now. I just want to enjoy this day for as long as it lasts.'' He mumbled and then Sheri laughed a little.

''You are going to tell me, right now. Or else you'll feel bad all the time and I feel worried, and that will ruin the mood.'' He said while giving my neck a few soft kisses.

''Really, it is nothing. And quit worrying about me, okay?!'' I snarled at him, which shocked Sheri quite a lot.

''F—Fujin?''

''Maybe Kanata-kun IS right. I AM spending a lot of time with you, too much, if you ask me. But that's because I love you. If there is something terribly wrong, I will tell you. Just trust me already and quit worrying, for God's sake!'' I said while pushing him off me and getting off the bed.

''You are feeling bad, aren't you? About how you turned down both your brother(which is obvious to me) and your best friend.'' Sheri said with a relaxed expression on his face, getting off the bed as well and walking towards me.

''No.''

''Yes you do,'' He said and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. ''Otherwise you wouldn't react like that. Saitō-san is right, though. About the fact he knows more about you than I do. But I want to know everything about you. I will discover it myself, I will ask you. I will ask others, just… Anything to know everything about you.'' He said while hugging me tightly.

I buried my head in his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck, not replying anything on what he just said; just letting out a big sigh.

''Let's just go to the beach, Sheri-kun. I'm looking forward to swim with you in the sea.'' I said, not letting go of him though.

He was the sweetest person I've ever met; even though I almost scolded him, even though I snarled mean things at him, he wasn't angry. He stayed nice and tried to calm me down: a perfect boyfriend; someone like that… You don't want to lose him.

''Let's go then, Fujin. Since I am looking forward to see your hot body again.'' He said, while getting with his right hand under my shirt and began to stroke my chest gently, smiling sweetly.

I smiled back at him, and pressed a soft kiss on his mouth. A long one, quite a long one.

''I love you, Sheri-kun.'' I softly said; totally calmed down.

_**- The next day -**_

It was quite dark in our room: the lights were off and the curtains, whom were red with golden marks, were completely closed.

Where the two of us were? We were laid next to each other, holding each other tightly while only wearing our boxers.

We stayed up the night before that until very late, so we were both exhausted. We headed back to the hotel(we were on the beach) around 11:30 PM. Then luckily the bars were still open so we decided to drink something(nothing alcoholic, of course) and hang out there. After that, we walked back to our room and watched a romantic movie; we both got enough of it very quickly since we disliked movies like that, so we started to make a romantic 'movie' ourselves.

In other words: we had the best Valentine's Day ever. Kanata didn't show up again on Valentine's Day, so Sheri and I were together all the time: happily.

Suddenly, probably in his sleep, Sheri pulled me very close to him and buried his head in my hair while letting out a few moans. I opened my eyes, and noticed he was still sleeping.

'Why the fuck is he moaning?! What the heck is this pervert dreaming about?!' I thought with an arrogant grin on my face.

''Sheri-kun? Okiru!'' I said, trying to wake him up but he only pulled me closer.

Another moan.

I sighed deeply and decided to slap his face once again. ''BAAAAAKA! Wake up already!'' I screamed through the whole room, and I saw he opened his eyes with an annoyed look.

I gasped.

''G—Gomene.'' I apologized to him, since I was making a lot of noise.

''Is that your wake-up call for your own boyfriend?'' He smirked. ''Try again,'' and then he closed his eyes again.

I sighed, slightly irritated and decided to lay down on top of him. I gave him a soft bite in his ear while stroking his chest.

''Okiru, Sheri-sama. It's time to open your eyes,'' I whispered in his ear with a sexy voice.

He opened his eyes slowly and laughed a little.

''Oh~ My boyfriend is getting a little naughty in the morning, isn't he? Did you decide to change your mind? You told me you never wanted to be a pervert… Did make you change that point of view last night when we had sex, hm~?'' He said with an innocent smile on my face.

I sighed.

''No. I just wanted you to wake up.'' I mumbled.

''Why so? Missed my voice, my smile?''

''You were practically smiling in your sleep.''

''Then what is it~?'' He said, probably expecting a sexy answer.

''I'm hungry.'' I said with no emotion in my voice, and with a dead serious face.

He sweat dropped for a moment.

''E—Eh? That's all? Why did—'' Sheri's sentence got cut off, because of another voice whom just entered the room by swinging open the door.

''Ohayouuuuu honey-chan~~~~~~~~~~~ And of course Akuro-san~~~!'' Kanata stood in the door opening, with a happy smile on his face.

''K—Kanata-kun. How did you even manage to enter this room?!'' I snarled a little at him, and I saw him carrying two large place with breakfast.

''I told the people at the reception I wanted to give you a breakfast in your room.'' He smiled and first walked towards my side of the bed once I got off Sheri.

''And I KNOW you are hungry at a time like this; I know you always are but… Especially at 9:00 AM, and I know exactly the two other point of times!'' He chuckled, and suddenly pressed a kiss on my forehead. ''I hope you enjoy it, honey-chan~!'' He winked.

Then he walked towards Akuro's side of the bed. ''Want me to give you a morning-kiss as well, Akuro-san?'' Kanata joked.

''Oh would you do that? Then I had the best way of waking up ever,'' he joked back but I glared at both of them.

''Kanata, no.'' I warned him; Sheri was _mine_ and _mine_ only. I could never accept it if someone gave him a kiss.

Kanata handed over the plate to Sheri, whom gave me a kiss in my neck. ''Don't worry about it, Fujin. I would never accept a kiss from someone else. Besides, you just said what I wanted to say first when Saitō-kun gave you a kiss.'' He winked, and I blushed.

''T—Tch. That's different. T—Totally different.'' I looked away by looking at my plate. Then a big smile came upon my face.

''Subarashii~!'' I said happily and took a bite of my croissant. ''Arigatou ne, Kanata-kun!'' I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Sheri shook his head a little and began to eat as well, not admitting he actually liked it, even though Kanata brought it.

''Anyway, honey-chan. What are you two going to do today?'' He smiled.

''I don't know. Did you have any plans for today, Sheri-kun?'' I asked Sheri.

''Of course I have. We have a huge beach here.'' He winked.

''Ne, why don't we go and play beach volleyball with some other guys, honey-chan, Akuro-san?'' Kanata asked happily.

Sheri smirked. ''No.''

''No?'' Both Kanata and I asked, curious.

''Indeed. No.'' He said with a grin on his face.

''Why not?'' I asked.

Sheri shrugged his shoulders. ''You'll move your body like hell an—''

''Shut up, Akuro-san. If you don't want to do this because of that, because others will see his sexy body, we can always do it inside this room.'' Kanata smirked.

I sighed.

''How about just _hanging around_ on the beach, hm?'' I asked them.

''Sure, sure. As long as I can see honey-chan's sexy body~'' Kanata said with a wink.

''Oh, you're talking about the sexy body I claim?'' Sheri said while putting his plate on the night desk and softly licking my neck to let Kanata know I was Sheri's possession, and not his.

* * *

**LAME END. LAME CHAPTER. SORRY. Will do something perverted in the next chapter? o A o**  
**And I will probably give some hints to Fujin x Kanata /wiggle wiggle.**  
**But. Still there will be A LOT of Fujin x Sheri :3**  
**See ya next in the chapter! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kanata: ''I WANT A THREESOME.''**  
**Fujin: ''Never.''**  
**Kanata: ''YES. I WANT A THREESOME RIGHT NOW DAMNIT. ... Although without Akuro-san.''**  
**Fujin: ''But that's not a threesome anymore? ô.o''**  
**Kanata: ''I DON'T CAREEEE.''**

**These were my thoughts while writing this. Derp. Or at least; at the beginning. It suddenly popped up in my head: Kanata shouting and crying like a baby through Fujin's and Sheri's hotelroom: I WANT A FUCKING THREESOME RIGHT NOW BITCHES.**  
**And.. I laughed, knowing Fujin's answer and Kanata's reply on that... And Sheri be like: ... What the fuck is WRONNGG with those two? They're being so... NOISY :l**

**A-Anyway. There will be a few hints to FujinxKanata in this chapter o A o''**  
**But still of course our beloved FujinxSheri, with some M-rated stuff, hehehe.**  
**Yet, some T-rated FujinxKanata because...**

**_KANATA IS A FUCKING JERK__._ Really, he is.**

**Kanata: Ehhh?! I'm nottttttttttt.**  
**Fujin: ... You are.**  
**Sheri: *clinging on Fujin* You are now getting out of here and let me have some time with**

**_my_ Fujin.**  
**Fujin; # Dear God. Here we go again... SIIGGHHH #**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^**

* * *

Kanata just stared at Sheri and me while we were kissing each other with a lot of passion, yet Kanata didn't say a thing. He just… Stared, that's all.

We didn't mind it, though. As long as Sheri and I could feel each other lips, could lick each other's lips and feel each other's warmth, we were happy.

Suddenly Sheri increased the speed, and began to play with my tongue. I let out a soft moan once Sheri's hand placed a hand on my chest and began to stroke it in a playful way.

''You're moaning way too fast, Fujin.'' Sheri warned me with a little laugh, and then continued to kiss me with lots of passion.

''Ahum.'' Kanata coughed a little, so we would get his attention.

''It's really nice, and all. That you are about to have sex with each other, but… I'm feeling a bit lonely now. So you rather let me join, or stop this and go with me outside to the beach.'' He grinned.

''Then come and join,'' I joked.

Then Sheri shot me a glare. ''Excuse me? You really want him to suck your dick or get his dick into your ass?'' He smirked.

Kanata laughed.

''Using such perverted words in front of my little honey-chan~''

I sighed deeply, again.

''Could you guys please STOP it? I was just joking around, Sheri-kun. Kana-kun, don't try to pick up a fight with Sheri-kun, onegai. If you both don't stop, I will ask Ryuu-nii to pick me up and then I don't want to be in touch with the both of you for a while.'' I said, with a bloody serious face.

''If you ask your brother to pick you up, you will probably be forced to have sex with him once you arrived at your house, do you realize that?'' Sheri said with a serious face as well.

I looked away.

''I know.'' I replied shortly, and buried my head in my pillow.

''F—Fujin. Are you okay?'' Sheri immediately asked worried.

''Y—Yeah, I'm fine.'' I laughed. But I was about to cry; I left Ryuu-nii home, alone. Yes; he forced me to have sex with him A LOT of times. Yet I knew that he really _loved_ me, so he wanted me to be his possession and not someone else's. I never accepted the way he felt for me, and I always pushed him away from me.

''Ne, Akuro-san. Do you perhaps have a folder of all the activities nearby?'' Kanata asked Sheri.

Sheri replied to that, calmed down now.

''I don't. Let me get one downstairs in the lobby.'' Sheri gave me a soft kiss on my back and got off the bed; outside the room towards the lobby.

That left Kanata and me in the room.

Just as I expected, Kanata immediately got into claim mode; and he pulled me into a tight hug.

''You're feeling sorry for Ryuu-senpai, ne?'' He said while stroking my hair.

''Don't do that, Kana-kun. And yes, I do. But I don't want to think about that… Yet you two idiots keep reminding me.'' I replied.

''Don't do what? Getting your hair in model? It looks messy, honey-chan. I'm fixing it for ya.'' He chuckled and kept stroking my hair. ''I'm sorry. I won't mention it again.''

''Hai.'' I shortly answered. I thought this was supposed to feel… uncomfortable? It didn't, though. Why? Because Kanata was my best friend? Because he was being gentle?

''Honey-chan…?'' Kanata suddenly mentioned. I turned a bit with my head and looked at him.

''Hm? What is it?'' I replied.

''Why are you with him, and not with me? I know everything about you, I know how to treat you liked you want to be treated. I know how to make you even happier than this…'' He said softly.

''Kana-kun…''

''Then why?! WHY did you choose him? A guy who randomly popped up, knowing _nothing_ about you. He randomly confessed to you and you decide to accept that?! WHAT did I do wrong? Tell me, Tamota Fujin, TELL ME.'' He almost freaked out.

''Y—You did nothing wrong.'' I replied shocked.

''If I didn't, why don't you break up and be mine? I will make you happy, feel loved, please you every time…'' He said while laying his head on my shoulder.

''B—But I don't want to break up with Sheri-kun. Yes, it's true it was all randomly, and suddenly. But I really love him.''

''Don't turn me back, please!'' Kanata held me even tighter. I could feel him breathing. I could _hear_ it.

''Kana-kun you have to understand that—''

''I CAN'T! I fucking CAN'T. I love you, okay?! I've been for a while, yet I never wanted you to feel sorry you would let Ryuu-senpai down. And then this IDIOT called Akuro Sheri shows up, and steals you from me. What has he done for you, hm? Take a look at that. And then look at all I've done for you.'' Kanata seemed to cry a little.

Just when I wanted to reply on that, Sheri already came back with a folder. He shot Kanata a little glare.

''Why are you holding him so tightly on our bed? Hm?'' He smirked.

''Sheri-kun… This isn't a good timing, at all.'' I replied.

''What's going on, then?'' Sheri asked worried.

Kanata let go off me and jumped off the bed, not showing his face to both Sheri or me.

''I'll be going now, then. See you somewhere this day, Fujin.'' He said, and walked out of the room while closing the door behind him.

Sheri-kun blinked a couple of times. ''W—What just happened?'' He asked, a little surprised.

''Nothing. Sheri-kun, please, hold me.'' I said while looking at the sheets.

Sheri immediately threw the folder on the floor and climbed up the bed. Holding me tightly. ''I always will hold you. What happened?''

''Nothing. I want you, now.'' I mumbled.

Yes, I admit that was pretty selfish; I could've told him that Kanata just turned into a giant emo because I rejected him, yet I just wanted to feel Sheri's love.

''A—Again? We did it last night, hottie.'' He smiled, but I looked at him with a serious face.

''I'm serious.'' I replied.

''So am I. Convince me that you really want me now… That you NEED me.''

I sighed a little. ''Again? Fine. If that's what you like.'' I answered.

I pushed him down and laid on top of him; looking deep into his eyes. Then one of my hands slipped into his boxer and I began to stroke his dick in a playful way, meanwhile I began to lick his neck.

Sheri let out a couple of soft moans, but no reply that I convinced him.

I softly bite his ear, still stroking his dick playfully. ''O~ne~ gai~'' I whispered in his ear with a sexy voice.

Suddenly, Sheri managed to sit back up, and now _he_ pushed me down; forcing me to get out of his boxer with me hand.

''Damn, Fujin. You convinced me. And I'm not going to hold back!'' He said with a little laugh and I smiled back.

We ripped off each other's boxer and began to kiss with a lot of passion; with lots of speed. I played a little bit with his tongue while letting out a couple of moans when Sheri stroked one of my nipples.

''Hm, my Fujin is being a good boy today~'' Sheri said when he broke the kiss, and began to bite my ear softly.

''S—Sheri…'' I softly said, and cried a little.

He wiped away my tears gently and smiled at me.

''Don't cry, it makes you look less sexy and hot.'' He joked and pressed a kiss on my cheek.

''Let's get to the real thing now, then.'' He immediately said after that. ''You've got to help me a little with it, though.''

''I—I know that, baka.'' I said with a big blush on my face, which made him laugh in a sweet way.

I placed one of my hands on his cock and began to pump it slowly.

It didn't took long, or he already had an erection which made me laugh a little; since it took him long most of the time.

''F—Fujin, that's enough.'' Sheri moaned, and I let go of it.

Sheri sat down on me a little, and slowly got into me.

''Enjoy this, my dear Fujin.'' He said, stroking my hair with a little smile.

_**- Four days later -**_

My body was hurting a little bit, since we had sex a lot of times at our stay in the hotel. We didn't hear a thing from Kanata; we didn't saw him anymore that day, which made me worry. Although Sheri told me to relax, because it would only get worse.

We arrived at our houses again, both separated from each other. I walked to the front door, a little slow though. I wanted to knock on the door, but it already got opened before I could.

''Honey-chan~! You're back.'' A happy Kanata opened the door; what the HECK was HE doing at MY house?!

''K—Kana-kun! What are you doing here?'' I asked, surprised about his presence.

''I've been waiting for you, of course. Unless you want me to leave?''

He asked, but immediately continued talking, which didn't give me an opportunity to answer his question.

''Anyway. I still didn't give you my present for Valentine's Day, honey-chan~! And it'll be a WASTE if it will never been given.'' He smiled.

''H—hai… Ano… Where is Ryuu-nii?'' I then asked; normally he would hug me to death.

''Oh. When I asked Ryuu-senpai about where he left the present, I.. Ehm.. Ahaha.'' Kanata answered, sounding a little embarrassed.

''Yes…?'' I asked with a little grin.

''He was making out with your maid. It was… A little awkward.'' He laughed and pulled me inside; _against_ him, which means he pulled me into a tight hug.

''I'm glad you're back. I really am.'' And with that he pressed a kiss on my cheek.

''K—Kanata! Don't do that!'' I tried to back off, but Kanata held me too tight.

''I'm sorry, I just have too. And Akuro-san isn't here, so why don't we have a little fun, hm? I can show you I'm way better than him.'' He teased me, while stroking my hair.

Although, I wasn't really sure _if_ he was teasing me. Yes, it definitely sounded like that. But he confessed to me, so I was almost sure he wasn't joking.

''N—No! I am not going to cheat on Sheri. Please, Kanata. Let me go.'' I begged, but he ignored it.

''Oh hell I would please you. I definitely would, compared to Akuro-san. You would be the most happiest person in the world when you're with me.''

He pressed a few kisses in my neck, followed by some licks which made me moan soft.

''Y—Yamero, Kanata-kun.'' I tried to push him away.

''No. I've been holding back myself for YEARS. I watched you getting fucked by your brother. By that animal of an Akuro-san. I don't want to see that anymore. You'd be happier with me. I would protect you, every day. Every hour, every minute… Even every second. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.''

His words, they sounded like he was serious about it. They all sounded so gentle, so honestly.

''But I am happy. I'm happy with Sheri-kun. I really am.'' I replied.

''You're not. What do you even know about him? He is a boy, he loves you. That's all there is, right? And what does he know about you? Compare that to me; the one you know very well, and the one who knows you best.'' He whispered in my ear, and softly took a bite of it.

''K—Kanata-kun…'' Was the only thing I could say.

He was right, he really was. I didn't know a lot about Sheri, and I knew (almost) everything about Kanata. And Sheri didn't know a lot about me, Kanata knew _everything_. Kanata was the one who always comforted me when I got hurt. He would do anything for me. Of course, Sheri would too. But still, that didn't change the fact that I loved Kana-. .. I mean, Sheri! No, but Kanata…

I shook my head; totally confused of what I was just thinking about. Did I have to choose between them?!

'I can't do this… It's too much. There are three people in this town who love me. Am I forced to choose out of them? I already got one, right? And that's Sheri-kun. He is the only one for me! …. Or isn't he?' I thought, staring at Kanata; totally lost in thoughts. My dilemma.

* * *

**Yes, done! Who will Fujin choose, in the end? Will Akuro be replaced by Kanata(or perhaps Ryuu?), or will Kanata loose his place as 'Fujin's best friend' and will Akuro stay Fujin's lover?**  
**See it all in the upcoming chapters!**

**Won't be posting something until saturday. I TURNED 16 TODAY! :3 So I will partyyyyy xD (okay with two friends today. But I have to finish an art piece for my friend, it has to be done before saturday so I won't be posting anything until that is done).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember when I said I wouldn't post a thing until Saturday? /mingplz**  
**Just forget about that. I didn't say a thing. So, new chapter! :3**  
**I will write a new chapter for my other stories asap ; A ;**

**Oh, and I had a GREAT birthday! I drunk a whole bottle of Sake(300 ml, though) and I didn't feel a thing while my parents were waiting: WHEN IS SHE GONNA GET DRUNK?! 8D**

**I'm immune for alcohol. AHAHA.**

**And thanks for the 'congratulations' ^_^**

**AND BAM. FUJINXKANATA MOMENTS HERE. ; v ;**  
**Kanata: Ahahahah~**  
**Fujin: ... *pokerfaced*  
Akuro: :CCCCC**

**FOR YOU FOLKS... ;**

**_What Kanata says: _****Oh but honey-chan, I love you!**  
**_What Kanata really means/what Kanata thinks: _****I just want to fuck you, Fujin. ~ e v e WHEN WILL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! YYY UU NOO UNDERSTANDDDD. *rage* SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE SUCH A STUPID, IDIOTIC PERSON! :l**

** /Rolls back.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ; v ;**

* * *

''Honey-chan, are you okay?'' Kanata said to me, but I didn't response; I couldn't response. I was too deep in my own thoughts; 'how am I supposed to solve this?!'

I kept thinking about what Kanata said to me a few moments ago. It was true, he did more for me than anybody else ever did. He was always there for me when I needed him; my whole life. He knew EVERYTHING about me. And I felt really comfortable with him, a lot. I could stay with him for hours.

But then again, I was in a relationship with Sheri, because … Well, of course because I love him. It was a bit of a good feeling Sheri didn't know everything about me. And Sheri was really gentle, sweet, nice… He was just the best boyfriend you could ever get.

''Why does this happen to me?'' I softly asked Kanata.

''I'm sorry it happens to you. But I can't get you off my mind. You deserve better, you deserve me and I deserve you.'' His gentle words spoke through me.

I blushed a little and looked away.

''Why didn't you just told me from the start you were in love with me, hm? We are best friends, and don't give me that crap you didn't want me to feel bad about Ryuu-nii. Because now I feel bad for both you AND Ryuu-nii.'' I cried.

Just when I talked about Ryuu-nii, he and the maid came downstairs; looking like they've done nothing bad. The maid walked outside; since she had to shop for tonight's diner.

Ryuu-nii walked towards me and patted my head softly.

''I don't want to share you with someone else, nor even _give_ you to someone else. But if you choose Kanata, I'd be relieved.'' He said to me with a serious face.

''Don't push me, both of you!'' I said while crying louder. ''Do you two know how DIFFICULT you make this?! How difficult you make my life, hm? You keep pushing me, and pushing me. Apparently not caring about my will, about my feelings.''

''Don't give us that crap! We really _do_ care about you! Besides, it's that Akuro who makes your life difficult and unsure. So either choose me or Kanata; the ones whom you'll be safe with.'' Ryuu-nii said with a little smirk.

''Ryuu-senpai. We should give honey-chan some time to think. He is right, at the moment we really are pushing him.'' Kanata said with a smile at Ryuu-nii. Then he looked at me, with a serious face.

''But remember, if you choose that Akuro, you will lose two people on your side forever.'' Kanata warned me.

Ryuu-nii sighed a little bit, and pressed a kiss on my cheek.

''Just choose wisely, okay little brother?'' He smiled, and then walked away.

I waited until Ryuu-nii wasn't visible anymore. Then I wrapped my arms around Kanata's neck and continued to cry.

''I don't want to choose between you and Sheri-kun. I really love Sheri-kun, but I don't want to let you down.''

''I know that. But if you doubt, it means you aren't sure if you REALLY love Akuro-san, ne?'' He said while stroking my hair. ''I'm sorry,'' he suddenly said.

''Sorry? For.. What?'' I looked at him.

We had eye contact, for a couple of minutes. Then slowly, our heads came closer to each other. The closer we got, the faster my heart started to beat.

''For making use of your feelings right now,'' he then finally answered.

And before I could response to that, Kanata pressed a kiss on my lips.

My eyes became big of shock, because without thinking, I kissed Kanata back.

Kanata kissed me with a lot of passion while walking a bit forward(for me backwards), until I bumped into a wall. Since Kanata was a bit taller than me, he lifted me up against the wall so we would kiss each other on equal height.

Then Kanata played a little bit with my tongue, and I with his.

Don't ask me why I was doing that, or what I was thinking: I have no damn answer on both those questions. I didn't know it myself…

Kanata stroked my hair, while I made sure we were French-kissing. Just for fun(probably), Kanata let out a soft moan which made my face go red.

''I've been waiting for this day, this moment. Don't let this end so quickly.'' Kanata said.

''Don't worry, it won't.'' I softly said while licking Kanata's lips a couple of times.

It felt so good. His lips, to hear his voice, his presence… It was all so good. I didn't want this to end so quickly, either.

''I don't want your dad to see us like this~'' Kanata suddenly said with an innocent smile.

I smiled back, in a normal way though.

''Carry me to my room like a princess then, and I might consider to continue there.'' I said with a chuckle; it was obvious that I was joking.

But what was a joke to me, was serious for Kanata. He laughed a little bit and walked to my room while carrying me like a princess.

''O—oi Kana-kun. I was just joking.'' I gasped.

Once we arrived in my room, he threw me on the bed and closed the door behind him, locking it of course.

Before I knew Kanata was already laying on top of me, while taking off my shirt.

''Now then, I will please as you've never been pleased before. After this you may decide who is better for you; Akuro-san, Ryuu-senpai or me.'' He said with a smile that graced his lips.

''N—No Kana-kun. I don't want to cheat on Sheri-kun! Hanase, Kana-kun!'' I struggled.

''No. I finally have you, I don't plan on letting you again and let someone take you away from me.'' He said, and began to lick my chest softly.

I let out a soft moan, and decided to let Kanata do whatever he wanted to do with me; I had no chance in escaping since Kanata was stronger.

'Why am _I_ always the uke? It kind of pisses me off…' I thought, a little annoyed.

I was always the weakest… In the future; I want to be stronger! I decided.

''A—Ano.. Hng. Kana-kun. I just came home and I'm a little t—tired.'' I said while letting out quite a few moans when he began to lick my nipples.

''I don't care. After this is done you can sleep and I'll stay by your side until you wake up.'' He said.

Even if I turned back now, I still cheated on Sheri: I already got kissed by Kanata and I kissed him back. And now we were laying down in my bed, about to have sex. Well, since I already cheated on him and I didn't want to make Kanata angry; continue this wouldn't be so bad… Right?

''Let's do this then, honey-chan. Then you can go to sleep soon and have some sweet dreams about _us_.'' He said with an innocent smile on his face.

I sighed deeply and nodded once.

''Let me just get over this quickly, okay?'' I softly replied and he pressed a kiss in my neck.

''But I want you to enjoy this. And I want to enjoy this myself, as well. Please don't ruin the mood now, honey-chan.'' Kanata said while stroking my chest slowly.

''How can I enjoy this when it means I'm cheating on my boyfriend?!'' I protested.

Kanata shrugged his shoulders.

''Don't know, just enjoy it. Think of my as your boyfriend right now, perhaps? That may work.'' He said with a seductive smile on his face, which made me blush a little again.

After a few hours we laid in my bed, both naked and exhausted. I was laying on top of Kanata(once we were done we exchanged places before he was getting too heavy for me); softly stroking his chest while he was stroking my hair.

''And, my dear honey-chan? How was that?'' He asked me with a smile on his face.

I smiled back, totally forgetting about Sheri.

''It was great… The best I've ever had,'' I admitted while giving his neck a soft kiss. ''I'm sorry for all I've said to you, Kana-kun.'' I apologized.

''Don't worry about it, honey-chan. You were just unsure about everything, I already forgave you a long time ago.'' He winked.

''Y—You did?'' I said, surprised that he really forgave me. I said some horrible things to him, I rejected him a lot of times and yet he just.. forgave me like that?!

''Yes. We are best friends, right? And I love you, I honestly do.'' He said.

''I know. I know we are, and I know you do.'' I replied, and kissed him softly again.

''So that means… You choose me, right?'' He suddenly said with a serious tone.

Then I immediately released my lips from his and looked shocked at him.

''S—shit! No… Yes.. Wait no! I mean...'' I shook my head; remembering that Sheri was my boyfriend and I just had sex with another guy.

''Fujin, for god's sake! We just had the best few hours of our life, and yet you decide to doubt about whom you will choose to be your boyfriend?'' Kanata smirked.

''Y—Yes. I will tell Akuro-san about what we just did.'' I sighed.

''Do that. If he gets angry and he breaks up with you, you'll get to me or Ryuu-senpai, ne?'' Kanata said while looking into my eyes.

''I will never, EVER, get into a relationship with my brother. So in that case, yes, if Sheri-kun breaks up with me because of this(which he probably will), I will turn to you. If he doesn't… I will lock myself up in my room and I won't come out for a while since I have no idea what to do then…'' I replied.

''No way. If he doesn't break up with you, you will just break up with him OR stay with him. Although I prefer the break-up, of course.'' Kanata answered with a serious face.

''Yes, of course YOU prefer a break-up.'' I smirked.

Then Kanata's cellphone began to rang and we both sat up in my bed. Kanata, of course, took his phone and picked up the conversation.

''Saitō Kanata, speaking.'' He answered. ''Oh, Mother. Yes, I'm fine. Ryuu-senpai is currently learning me about the Japanese economy. After that we will go studying about the European economy, to see if it has something in common and to see if Father can sell some good stuff there.'' He told his mother. Of course it was all a lie. But what would you do, as a guy? Tell your own mom that you are currently laying in a bed naked with your best friend because you had sex? If you would do that; _you're NUTS_.

An evil smile came upon my face and I laid my arms down on his shoulders, while my head came close to his face.

He gave me a 'not now!'-look, but I ignored that.

I gave him a soft, long lick in his neck and bite his ear immediately after that, which made him let out a soft moan.

''_KANATA, WHAT WAS THAT?!_'' I heard his mother, raging on the phone.

''No, mom! It was nothing! I just took a bite of the cake that Fujin-kun made for me, and I'm really enjoying it!'' He said; another big lie. Besides, I don't even MAKE cake…

''Yes, mom. I will greet him for you. But Ryuu-senpai wants to continue now, so I will talk to you later this evening!'' He said. ''Yes, bye!'' And with that he ended the phone call.

''Was my honey-chan being naughty again, hm~? My mother almost caught us.'' Kanata said with a little grin on his face.

''That was supposed to happen, actually. Unfortunately I failed. And what's that? ME making a CAKE?! That's just stupid.'' I sighed.

Kanata laughed and gave my ear a playful lick. ''I had to say something, and that just popped up~ It would be so damn sexy, though. My sweet honey-chan in the kitchen making a cake for me…~''

''Pft. Baaaaaka!'' I mumbled.

Then, I sighed again.

''I think I should talk to Sheri-kun now… Now I have the guts to do that, I'm sure I don't if I wait until tomorrow.''

''Then take your phone and call him. You can say it on the phone, or ask him to meet up somewhere.'' Kanata replied while stroking my hair.

''Y-Yeah. I think I will meet up with him somewhere.'' I said, and gave Kanata another kiss as a 'thank you', for helping me. Even though the help was more meant for himself, than for me.

* * *

**OMG REALLY. YOU.. FUJIN.. YOU.. PLAYER. CHEATER. IDK WHATEVER I'M SUPPOSED TO CALL YOU. INHUMAN OR SOMETHING?!**

**Fujin: ''WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN?! YOU MADE ME DO THIS?!''**  
**Kanata: ''Have some respect for her. c:''**  
**Fujin: ''DON'T MAKE USE OF THE SITUATION.''**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**  
**What EXACTLY will Fujin say to Akuro? What will Akuro do; break up or not?**


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all, I'm sorry for not uploading anything these days. My grandpa is at the hospital and I'm fucking worried as hell. And sad. *I'm about to cry again.. damn* He is precious to me, and I got depressed YEAAAAAAARS ago when my other grandpa died... So be sorry I'll be depressed again if this one dies... /ORZ *sob sob***

**Anyway. A new chapter. In the end I was like: OK. WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER OF A STORY.**  
**But then I was like: OK. LET'S PLAY ''IB'' AGAIN!**  
**And THENNNN I was like: ... Shit :) Forgot to update my story/stories. Well, tomorrow. C:**  
**And that happened this past days.**

**Gomeneeeeeeeee. /sob.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**  
**If you wonder why it's crappy: now you know why. I'm kinda unable to write... Tomorrow I'll update all the other ones and I will start with ''Ice and Heaven 4Ever'' her request; a story about SuzunoxAphrodi ; v ;**

**Oh, and for your information: I passed my exams. That made me a little happier ^_^ Okay, a lot xD But still I'm worried, okay? ;_;**

**Please review though. Just don't be too hard. ((maybe some other time, I can't take that right now.))**

ALSO PLEASSEEEEEE TAKE A LOOK AT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!

* * *

''Never mind. I'm going to tell him tomorrow. We just had a great week and to immediately ruin the mood is just stupid.'' I said to Kanata with a sigh, we were still sitting in bed, naked.

Kanata started to stroke my hair softly while looking at me with a smile.

''You just told me you'd do it today, because at some other day you wouldn't have the guts.'' And with that he pressed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

''Man, this is SO unfair.'' I sighed deeply once again.

Kanata laughed a little while he continued to stroke my hair.

''_Life is unfair_, honey-chan. Just call him to meet up somewhere. The longer you wait, the more desperate you'll be.'' Kanata replied.

''That's true… Thanks.'' I thanked him, and gave him a kiss.

I tried to take my phone, but Kanata slowly pushed me down after the kiss I just gave moments before that.

''Man, I so hope he is going to dump your or… You are going to dump him. I want this body to be mine, forever.'' He said with an evil smile that graced his lips.

I blushed a little. Then I cleared my throat.

''Whatever. Can I call Sheri-kun now? _The longer you let me wait, the more desperate I'll be_, ne?'' I said with an innocent smile on my face, and sat back down while Kanata laughed a little.

''Hm, you got me there, honey-chan.'' He chuckled.

I took my phone and sighed deeply; quite nervous.

I went to 'my contacts' and called Sheri, waiting for him to pick up his phone.

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

''Akuro Sheri, speaking~!'' A happy voice began the conversation.

''Sheri-kun, it's me.'' I said with a serious tone in my voice.

''Hey Fujin. Something wrong?'' He immediately asked me, already sounding worried. Looks like he noticed my serious tone.

''I.. Well. Um..'' I stuttered.

''You….? What's up darling? Want me to come at your house or something? … … Ryuu-san didn't rape you again, now did he?! If so, I'm going to make him stop FOREVER by killing that guy, seriously!'' He started to scold.

''No, no. You don't have to come and Ryuu-nii didn't do anything bad…'' I replied.

Another sigh of mine.

The conversation was about to die.

Then Sheri spoke again, calmly.

''Then, what is it? Want to meet up somewhere- Want to go to my house?'' He offered.

''Yes, please. I want to tell you this face to face, instead of being a pussy-ass and just telling you on the phone.'' I answered.

''Okay, then. I will see you in a couple of minutes then, I guess.''

''Yes, see you.'' I finally said and ended the conversation, while letting out a big sigh.

''Good job, honey-chan. Now dress up and go… wherever you decided to meet up.'' Kanata winked and stroked my chest softly.

Even though I felt guilty for what I just did, I couldn't help but to kiss Kanata again, and again… _and again_. His lips felt so good, and I wanted to feel them over and over again.

Why? I don't know, perhaps because… I was in love with him?

So in the end, while he stroked my chest, I kissed him with a lot of passion.

''H—Honey-chan, aren't you supposed to.. hng.. go to Akuro-san right now?'' Kanata said while letting out a moan when I rubbed my body against his.

''Yes. But I like it here.'' I said with an innocent smile on my face. Kanata laughed a little.

''Just go to him, already. You can go back to me once it's all done, okay?'' Kanata replied while stroking my hair.

I started clinging on Kanata, like a little kid.

''I really don't want to right now….~'' I whined.

Kanata looked at me with a serious face.

''You. Out of bed, now. You're going to dress yourself up and go to Akuro-san. After that you'll get back to me and I will please again~'' He winked.

I sighed deeply and let go of him, jumping out of the bed. Then I started to dress myself up, starting with putting on my boxer, followed by my jeans and then my t-shirt.

Kanata dressed himself up as well, smiling at me.

'Ne, you can do this~ Call me when it's over.'' He winked.

''Over? The event or the relationship.'' I smirked.

…. 'Both of them~'' He laughed and gave me another kiss, filled with passion. Filled with love.

I closed my eyes as soon as he kissed me, wrapping my arms around his neck.

''Oi, oi honey-chan~ You should really go right now.'' Kanata laughed.

''Okay, okay.'' I mumbled, and let go off him once more.

I unlocked the door again, and walked downstairs towards the front door.

''Where are you going, Fujin?'' Ryuu-nii, whom was sitting in the living room watching television, asked me with a curious tone in his voice.

''Sheri-kun.'' I replied.

''Wasn't Kanata good enough for you, or something?'' He smirked.

Then I started to smile a bit.

''Have I ever mentioned I was going to Sheri-kun because Kanata wasn't good enough for me?'' I laughed, though Ryuu-nii took this all seriously.

''No, but it's just a question.'' He sighed.

''Don't worry about it, okay? I'll probably be back soon…'' My smile disappeared.

Then Ryuu-nii kind of figured out what was going on; he nodded once.

''Okay then. Don't make it too late, hm? And don't make Kanata wait too long, as well.''

I smiled at him, and then opened the front door. I walked one step outside, and then I closed the door behind me.

'Osu! Let's go!' I thought by myself, and began to walk towards Sheri's house.

**_- Akuro Sheri's house, Entrance of the House -_**

I arrived, and rang the doorbell once. I was shaking, nervous of what Sheri would do. I cleared my throat, to make sure my voice wouldn't crack when I would greet Sheri.

Finally, after I almost wanted to ring the doorbell again, Sheri opened the door.

''Yo, come in.'' He smiled, gentle.

''Hey.'' I replied shortly, an walked inside.

Since I've been there so many times, decided to immediately walk towards the living room and sit down on a couch.

Sheri took a seat next to me, and laid an arm on my shoulder.

''Tell me, what is it?'' He asked, seriously, while stroking my neck a little bit.

I sighed deeply, and started to shake a lot.

''E—Eto…'' Was the only thing I could say.

''Don't push yourself, that'll only make it more difficult to say. Take your time.''

I was a crybaby those days, so of course I immediately began to cry. I flied into Sheri's arms while laying my head against his chest; crying like a baby.

''Ssht. Don't cry, what's wrong?'' Sheri comforted me while stroking my hair. He did his best to calm me down; I appreciated that.

''W—Will you ever hate me?'' I cried.

Sheri laughed a bit.

''Of course not, silly. Why would I? _I love you_, okay?'' He winked. ''Why do you ask that?'' He continued. ''Did someone says he hates you?- It wasn't that Takahashi again, was it?'' Sheri immediately smirked.

I shook my head while holding Sheri tightly.

''N—No. It wasn't him. It wasn't like that. **I've **done something wrong. And… _Sniff_… You are probably going to hate me for this.'' I said, still crying.

Sheri sighed.

''I will never hate you, okay? I promised you. So please tell me what you've done.'' He whispered in my ear. ''And stop crying, please.''

I sniffed again, trying to stop crying. Of course, I was still sobbing. I released Sheri from the tight holding, and looked at him.

''W—Well….'' I sighed deeply.

'Fujin, you can do this! Just TELL him already! IF he breaks up, you still have Kanata!' I thought by myself, trying to encourage myself a bit.

''I just… had sex with Kanata.'' I said, quickly looking away.

Though I could tell Sheri was shocked(OF COURSE HE WAS!), since I heard a little gasp coming out of his mouth.

''W—What? Why? Did he… force you? Or was it of your own will?'' He asked. ''Please LOOK at me, when I'm talking to you!'' He ordered.

I carefully looked his way, and saw the very shocked expression on his face.

''First he was forcing me a little, but in the end I let him do whatever he wanted with me. When it was about to go to sex, I—I agreed.'' I confessed.

A long, uncomfortable and scary silence was hanging around in the room. The whole atmosphere was like that; uncomfortable and scary.

''You hate me now, hm? I thought so. Of course you would.'' I stood up, not looking at Sheri. ''Then I'm going now.''

Just when I wanted to walk away, Sheri grabbed my hand while he stood up as well. Then, he pulled me into a VERY tight hug.

''I don't hate you. Yes, I'm shocked. Surprised. Perhaps, a little disappointed. But the fact you immediately tell me, that you're even COMING to me… It makes clear you feel guilty about it.'' He said while he buried his head in my hair.

''Of course I feel guilty! **I CHEATED ON YOU!**'' I sighed.

''I know you did. But I forgive you.'' He softly said to me.

There we stood. He was hugging my tightly, while I was hopelessly standing there.

''Ne, Fujin. Be honest,'' Sheri began after a couple of minutes.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Did you like it? Don't worry, I won't get angry if you did.''

''Yes, I did. In fact, I enjoyed it.'' I once more confessed.

''I see. Was he… Better than me?'' Sheri then asked.

I looked up to him; not knowing what to say.

Okay, for your notes, I had TWO options: 1. Tell the truth and hurt his feelings RIGHT away. 2. Lie, and hurt his feelings afterwards when he would figure out somehow.

''—jin? Fujin?'' Sheri snapped his fingers, since I was lost in thoughts.

''H—Huh?'' I shook my head. ''Sorry, what?'' I asked.

''Was Saitō-kun better than me? I mean, with the sex.'' He asked one more time, now a little more detailed.

...

...

I chose for option one, because I'm a motherfucking jerk.

''Yes. H—He definitely was. I love you! I REALLY do! B—But it was the best sex I've ever had, to be honest.'' I said, and looked away again; not knowing how Sheri would reply to that.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**  
**OH AND LOOK AT THE COVER OF THIS STORY! It's AkuFu(AkuroxFujin)! ^^**  
**Drew it myself. Will color+shade it soon. (:**

**Fujin: :CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC WHY. DILEMMA.**  
**Me: ... Shaddap.**  
**Kanata: Writer-chan isn't in a good mood ^^;;**  
**Fujin: .. Oh. ... ... DON'T CARE.**  
**Kanata: ... I do.**  
**Ryuu: So am I. Fujin, show a little more respect.**  
**Fujin: *sigh. Pat's writer* Gomene.**  
**Me: ^^ I wuff u guys. *cling***


	16. Chapter 16

**[A/N]I'm currently enjoying this story more than the others I'm currently writing :3**  
**I-I mean. Pfff. I'm just a pervert, OKAY?! D: Don't judge me. /cries.**  
**It's funny how there is almost no sakka involved within this story... Let's um.. Just do that soon xD Perhaps in this chapter ^^;;**

**Hope you enjoy reading just as much as I enjoy writing this story ^_^  
**  
**OH PS. THERE WERE A LOT OF TIMES WHERE AKURO ALMOST SAID: RYUU-NII xDDDDDD**  
**I'm used to type: ''Ryuu-nii'' instead of ''Ryuu-san'', which Akuro says ; v ; **  
**It was so awkward to read: ''YES, BUT RYUU-NII...'' Akuro said.**  
**And then I was like: ... HE IS NOT YOUR BROTHER, SSST AKURO SSSSTTTT. XD**

**I was thinking... ''What would happen if FUJIN would be the seme instead of Sheri?'' Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo. For this chap: SEME FUJIN AND UKE SHERI 8D. Like a baawsss. Well, not really uke Sheri since... Sheri-sama will ALWAYS stay the seme. /manly tears.**

**So, this chapter probably makes no sense. It's a filler, I guess. Ehm, I don't think I can call this a lemon? REALLY. I DON'T KNOW WHEN TO CALL SOMETHING A LEMON OR SOMETHING QQ;;**

**PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL. IT'S VERY IMPORTANT TO ME.**

**And I should quit making such long [A/N] / Author Note's ; v ;**

* * *

''So your best friend was better than your own boyfriend, huh?'' Sheri said, disappointed. Although he was disappointed for a reason I didn't expect. Yet, I should've; he was a pervert after all, ne?

''Well, guess I have to make you say the opposite, then. I'm not going to give you to him.'' Sheri chuckled a little. I looked back at him.

''W—What?'' I stuttered. ''Oi, don't joke around like that! I am actually serious! And if you can't be, then let me go okay?'' I snarled.

''Yo, Fujin. Relax a little, will you?'' Suddenly Sheri became very serious; bloody serious. It gave me the shivers, to be honest which made me back off.

''I am serious now, happy? I don't want you to come near Kanata again. He is trying to steal you from me. I do trust you, so I'm not worried about that. I'm just worried about what Kanata is going to do. So please, don't meet up with him ever again. Or even speak with him.'' Sheri said while stroking my hair.

Then, I angrily pushed him away from me, followed by a slap. ''What the FUCK are you thinking, you son of a bitch?!'' I scolded him. ''He is my BEST FRIEND, okay?! I know him longer than today, and I only know you for about 6 months! I know Kanata for about.. Well, MY WHOLE LIFE! So don't you DARE giving me that crap about him being dangerous for our relationship!'' I shouted at him.

Sheri looked shocked, surprised of how I just called him; what I just told(…yelled) at him. Then he smirked and stood up as well, looking down on me with a little glare.

''You got raped by Ryuu-san EVERYDAY, even with Kanata in your life! Did it fucking ever happened again once I was with you?! WELL?!'' He raised his voice a little as well.

''I'D RATHER GET FUCKED BY RYUU-NII THAN BEING ORDERED AROUND BY YOU!'' I said without thinking.

I didn't mean it, absolutely NOT. I did hate Ryuu-nii for everything he did to me, and I loved Sheri for everything he did FOR me.

Kanata was the one who sort of told me that, so what I just said was all thanks to Kanata.

Then, Sheri smirked once again. ''You aren't serious, right? Because then you get the fuck out of here.''

''Fine. Whatever you want. You can't live without me to begin with. So see you soon, begging on your knees for me.'' I glared.

Sheri sighed deeply. ''Maybe, but you can't live without me either. Ryuu-san will make use of you again, while Kanata just looks at it and acts like he will comfort you and then finishes Ryuu-san's job in fucking the hell out of you. That's all I'm saying. Anyway, you wanted to leave? Go ahead, you know where the front door, the exit, is.''

I turned my back to him and walked to the front door. I laid my hand on the doorknob but I wasn't able to turn it so I could go outside and walk back home; to Kanata.

''You don't even know how to open a do—'' Sheri wanted to say something, but I cut off his sentence with a snarl.

''Of course I fucking can! Just leave me alone, you motherfucking bastard!''

My hand, the one that was holding the doorknob tightly, began to shake a little. I couldn't leave Sheri, not with the atmosphere we had around. It was impossible to turn the doorknob and just walk away. I wanted to make it up…

What would Ryuu-nii do with a situation like this? Probably kill him, I suppose… Or fuck the hell out of him. But then again, with the last option… Ryuu-nii was _always_ the seme. And me? Heh, nice to meet you, I'm Fujin the _Uke_.

'Why? Why am I always the uke? Why does everyone take control of me?—'' I thought, and then I started to think out loud.

''WHY CAN'T I BE THE FUCKING SEME FOR ONCE?'' I screamed.

Sheri chuckled a little bit. ''Is that the actual thing that's on your mind?'' Then Sheri sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around my waist.

''No, shut the fuck up okay?! _You're annoying me_.'' The last part was said with a deathly glare, although Sheri decided to ignore it.

''Really, you shouldn't be so worried about something so little. Hmm~ If you want, you can be the one on top tonight?'' Sheri whispered in my ear, giving me some shivers once again. Yet, it made me relax.

''You baka. You make me feel like you don't give a shit if I sleep with someone else; like you'll just forgive it every time.'' I smirked.

He laughed. ''I do care, I really do. Yet I don't blame you… Because you…'' He began, with an evil smile that graced his lips while he looked at me with those deep, sexy and blue eyes of him. ''You are just an _uke_~'' He teased me.

…. ''I hate you. I really do. Let me go and don't call me this week.'' I said when I shook him away from me.

''Oh come on, Fujin. I was just joking around a little bit. Besides, if you keep running away like this.. if you KEEP being such a tsundere, you really are an uke.'' Sheri smiled.

''You really are a bastard, Sheri! I'm serious!'' I shouted again, I started to hate him.

''Oi, oi. I was just jo—''

''JOKING?! This isn't FUNNY, okay?! I HATE YOU! Do you want me to spell it for you?!'' I slapped him once again.

''Uke.'' Sheri snarled, and then I harshly pushed him against the wall; giving him the deadliest look that has ever been given in the world.

''I swear, Sheri. I am going to show you I am not the fucking uke in this relationship. Or at least, _not anymore_. And if it's ever going to be over between us, I won't be the uke EVER again.''

I first ripped off his shirt, not caring that it was torn apart. Yes; I was so angry and frustrated and I really wanted to show him I could also do something good.

Sheri just enjoyed the fact that I suddenly did go so wild on him. He let me do my stuff; ripping his clothes off except for his boxer.

He didn't say a thing, though.

My hand slipped into his boxer and I harshly grabbed his member; not giving a damn shit whether it hurt or not.

''Hng…'' Sheri tried to hold a moan. I smirked and slowly began to pump it. Even though it was slowly at first, I did it fast and a bit harshly quickly after that.

''F—Fujin.. Hng…'' Sheri whispered out my name, still trying to hold himself from moaning out loud by biting on his lips.

Even though Sheri was a bit taller than me, didn't mean I couldn't please _him_ for once. That I couldn't be the damned seme.

I placed my lips on his chest and started to mark anywhere I could with my tongue included. Then, Sheri finally let out a loud moan when I squeezed his dick a little bit, still pumping it quickly.

Sheri, on the other hand, just kept screaming out my name with pleasure while moaning loudly.

I slowly lowered the kissing on his body; going from his chest to his belly, from his belly to his member while putting the whole thing in my mouth. I quit the pumping, though.

I began to suck it slowly at first, but quickly as soon as I could, making Sheri moan even louder.

'How long is it going to take this guy to come?!' I thought, impatient, by myself.

We weren't going to have sex; since I just had that with Kanata. I just wanted him to come and admit I'm a better seme than he is. That would've been just great.

''F—Fuji—Ah~'' Sheri kept moaning loudly.

Softly I took a little bite of his member while sucking it, and eventually let go of it with my hand.

''F—Fujin! S—Stop it.. I—I think I'm g—gonna..'' Before Sheri could finish his sentence, I could feel some of his cum in my mouth; which made me smile in a devilish way.

'Finally, that was about to get time.' I thought, proud, by myself.

''D—Damn.'' Sheri said while still moaning.

I took his member out of my mouth and licked my way up towards his neck.

''See? I fucking told you I could do it as well.''

And with that, I was done. I quit licking, I even quit _touching_ him. Sheri? Oh, he just stood there; naked.

''W—Wait?! That was it? You just wanted me to come? Oi! That's not the rules here, take me already.'' Sheri smirked.

I grinned. ''No way. I just had two hours of sex, I'm not going to do it again. I need… Rest.'' I said with an innocent smile on my face.

''What the FUCK?! Oi, Fujin! This isn't funny.'' Sheri said, while begging me to fuck him.

''It is. It was all just a little joke~'' I said.

Sheri sighed deeply, laughing a little. ''Okay, you got me. Now let me fuck you, then. Since my body really wants to do something now.'' He said while pointing at his member; which was hard.

''No.'' I coldly replied.

''Fujiiiiinn~!'' Sheri sighed.

''No. I'm tired. I'm going home, and I'm going to sleep.'' I said.

''TAMOTA FUJIN.'' Sheri suddenly shouted. I looked up, looking shocked at first, but then I sighed. ''What?'' Was my only reply.

''You are staying here with me. Or else…''

''Or else what?''

''Or else I'm going to fuck some girls! HA!'' He said, with a mean grin. Looks like he thought he was being an evil genius right now. Well, not in my opinion; I didn't give a shit. I cheated on him, right? So I fully understand if he would cheat on me.

I shrugged my shoulders. ''Go ahead, you can take my maid if you'd like? Then we are settled.'' I smirked.

''W—What? Oi, Fujin. Do you even care about.. _us_?'' He asked with a gasp.

''Fu…jin?'' Sheri said while looking frightened.

''Tell me. What do you know about me? How would you comfort me? Instead of fucking me, I mean.'' He said with a serious face, mentioning all the things Kanata mentioned.

''Huh? What are you talking about?''

''Just fucking answer my question, Sheri!'' I shouted.

''I know about your father, that he is a mafia boss. I know that your mother is always a setup for some act; she tries to be as seductive as possible to make the people your father wants to kill go crazy about her, so eventually your father can kill 'em. Well, your father's GANG, can kill 'em.'' For so far he was right… Then he continued.

'' About your sister, Cherry. You always say she isn't your true sister; you always say to everyone she has another father, to make both your mom and your sister sound like whores. The truth is, she _is_ your real sister; you two have the same mom and dad. Then you have your older brother, Ryuu, although I prefer to call him Ryuu-san. Your brother was one of the most popular guys in high school, and now is the most popular guy on the university. He studies law so IF your father ever gets in front of the judge, your brother can easily help your father out. Then you have the best part of your family. And that is you, Tamota Fujin. The most beautiful and sexy guy I've ever seen.'' He ended that with a smile.

'Looks like he DOES know things about me…'

''When is my birthday?'' I then asked coldly.

''12th of December. You were born in Osaka, where Kanata was born too. You moved to Inazuma Town when you were 5 years old. Around age 7 or 8 you met Takahashi Tazeko, and he became your (only, best) friend.''

''What food do I like?''

''You like everything, except for vegetables. However, if there isn't anything else nearby, you will eat it.''

''Who do I love?''

''Me.''

''Wrong.''

''W—What?!'' Sheri gulped and looked at me, with the same frightened look as before.

''I love Akuro Sheri, the one who didn't know a lot about me.'' I answered honestly. ''Because I hate it when people know a lot about me; later on they will make use of it. I know you (hopefully) won't but… I still hate it.''

''I'm sorry, but I can't change back to that. However, I can act like I don't know a thing? Will we be okay then?'' He carefully asked.

I nodded once, with a slight smile on my face. ''Yeah, I think we are. I'm sorry I shouted at you like that, Sheri-kun.''

''It doesn't matter. Be honest, I won't get angry. Do you love Ka—No, let me ask it in another way. Do you love both me _and_ Kanata?'' He asked.

Then, I nodded once. ''Yes, I think I do. I'm sorry.''

Sheri wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a soft kiss. ''As long as you keep loving me, and not have sex with Kanata, you don't have to apologize.''

* * *

**... This chapter made no sense. Who cares. Filler chapter with smexy time.**  
**Next chapter: Fujin will ****_finally_**** choose whom he really loves and wants to live the rest of his life with! **

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

**[A/N] Aaaaaawh! Thanks SO much for all the nice reviews ^^  
And for the ''GUEST'' who said: ''I miss Tazeko'' ... We all do, ne? D:  
Tazeko: *sexy pose* Ne, 'guest'. How about a diner, you and me~?  
Minashi(Seitei Yuki-chan her OC): *glare at Tazeko* ''Oi! :l''  
Tazeko: ... ;_; ''Ahaha. S-Sweetie. This is not what you think it is... ^^;;;;''  
Minashi: '':l MARCY WHERE ARE YOU?! D:''  
Marcus(my OC; Dylan Keith's son((he is.. well. you'll find out soon!)) :3): ''BAM! TAZEKO IS SINGLE AGAIN AND I CLAIM MINASHI! Hehehe.''  
Minashi: ... :3  
Tazeko: ... ''So, 'guest'. Diner, you and me? ^^ I will pay and you will have the BEST time of your life.'' *sexy hairflip*  
Fujin: ''OI. SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS IS MYYYYY FUCKING STORY AND NOT YOURS. :C''  
Minna: ... ''Gomene D:''**

**Well, 'guest'. I think you have a date with Tazeko-kun! :3**  
**Minashi: *DOES DEFINITELY NOTTT APPROVE xD***

**And WOW, what is this?! 30+ k words, 17 chapters already and in my WORD document 100 PAGES...! I'm so proud of myself! And I'm REALLY happy that all of you follow this story. It makes me so happy! :D**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING: I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYTHING UNTIL THE FIRST OF JULY! I'M FIRST AT MY COUSIN'S HOUSE AND THEN AT MY BEST FRIEND'S HOUSE AND I DON'T HAVE MY COMPUTER(duh. Since my laptop ain't working) WITH ME! SO PLEASE DON'T PM ME WITH: ''WHERE'S A NEW CHAPTER?'' THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING! (okay perhaapppss I will xD but I'm not sure =3 I can borrow my best friend's laptop and I will put the WORD-documents on my USB. So it should be fine... ; v ; )**

* * *

So, hi again. When we left off this story, I cheated on Sheri and confessed that to him. We first had some sort of fight, after that I gave him an awesome blowjob and then I confessed that I am in love with both him and Kanata. So, now I will tell you who I chose and why.

This is a few days after the last things you read; the day I proved Sheri I wasn't only the uke AND the day I decided to be a dick and have sex with Kanata. Anyway, not important since you already know that. Let's just move on with this, since I soon want to introduce someone you don't really know yet and this is bugging me like hell(this part of the story)…

Sadly, I have to do this in the right order. Which means before I, Tamota Fujin, will tell you who I chose… I have to tell you something else that happened BEFORE that. And yes, that's important, you fucking moron.

Anyway, let's begin.

It was autumn, and I was hanging around with myself – and a soccer ball, not to forget – in a park. I was trying to hold up the ball as long as I could. I never showed this place to anyone – and I wasn't planning on doing so – , not even to Kanata or Sheri. The reason for that was simple: I also wanted a place just for myself, without anyone else. Since the park was really old – and it was in the woods somewhere – no one really came there, except for a couple of people. But not the ones I know, fortunately. Yet, luckily I found out about its existence.

A little smile came upon my face once I realized that not Kanata nor Sheri would ever bother me here, not even Ryuu-nii would. It felt so great; 'right here I don't have to think about them. Here I can only think about myself.' Were my happy thoughts.

I kept trying to hold up the ball, but in the meantime I was deeply lost in thoughts: Would there be any world where I had a _good_ life? Without having difficult choices, or stupid events? Where I would live happily, with a good family?

Angrily I kicked my ball away; why didn't I have a good life?! I never asked my dad to be a mafia boss, to be a murder. I never asked my mom to be such a whore. I never asked my sister to be actually _born_. And out of everything, I **never** asked my own brother to be in love with me! I never asked anything from life, and it kept messing with me.

''Ouch!'' I suddenly heard someone. It was the voice of a woman, I could tell. I quickly looked up and saw a woman with brown hair, and some blue locks sitting on the ground; rubbing her forehead.

When I wanted to asked what was wrong, I saw my soccer ball rolling away from her side slowly. Then I realized I accidentally kicked the ball against the brown-haired woman's forehead.

''G-Gomenasai!'' I said with a gasp, and ran towards her. ''A—Are you okay? Are you hurt?'' I desperately asked the fallen woman.

The woman gave me a warm, and kind smile. ''Hai, hai. I'm okay, don't worry about it.'' She said with a nice voice and stood up.

She walked away to pick up my soccer ball, and then walked back to give my back my ball. Once again, with a kind smile on her face. ''Ne, I see you love soccer.'' She then said to, probably, break the silence.

''Y—Yes, ma'am. I really do. It's the only thing I can do so I don't have to think about… Other things.'' I replied.

''I understand what you mean, yes.'' She said, with a little sparkle in her pink eyes. ''How did you find this park, to begin with, if I may ask?''

''O—Oh. I was once in the forest to… Hide.'' I said softly. ''Then I lost my way and I found this park. Neither my brother or my friends know about this place, so I'm really happy when I can be here, alone.'' I replied with a little smile.

The woman sat down on a bench and pointed at an empty spot next to her; I sat down. Then she began to talk again, with a smile on her face. ''Yes, I'm also here when I want to be alone. Years ago I always trained here by my own, when I actually had enough of all those people around me yelling at me to kick the ball to them.'' She laughed.

I chuckled a little, but then looked at her with a grin. ''Y—You play, or played, soccer? B—But you are a woman, a girl.'' I gasped.

She smiled friendly again. ''Yes, I do. I played in the FFI for Japan, years ago.'' She answered.

'SHE? SHE(!) played in the FFI, for Japan? Legend Inazuma Japan? Wait, she…? I know there is a girl who played for Japan, but… I can't remember her name.' I thought by myself.

''Y—You mean you are part of the Legend Inazuma Japan?!'' I asked with a happy smile on my face.

She laughed and nodded once. ''Yep~! Mogusuke Kezuta, yoroshiku!'' She introduced herself with a friendly smile. She would actually be a mom that every kid would wish of: a nice smile every time so you wouldn't have to worry about anything.

''M-My name is Tamota. Tamota Fujin, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!'' I introduced myself as well.

''Ne, Tamota-kun. What is your most liked position?'' She asked gently, and I immediately replied to that. ''Goalkeeper! Not like Endou, but more like Tachimukai-senpai!''

''Tachimukai…-senpai?'' She looked a bit confused at me, but then giggled a bit. ''Soudesuka…'' She then smiled after the giggle.

''H—Huh?''

''N—Nothing~! I agree, Tachimukai-kun is a really amazing person. But how come you adore him so much?'' She asked me.

''I don't know. No offense to your friend Endou but… Endou is a little annoying, in my opinion. OF COURSE, I haven't seen him in real life… But at the match against Fire Dragon, I was really happy when Tachimukai-senpai was the goalkeeper for a while!'' I replied.

''As you know I wasn't on the team back then, but yeah… Tachimukai-kun is indeed a good goalkeeper.'' She agreed with me.

''Hmhm. I just want to be like him. For me, he is the best goalkeeper in the whole world!'' I smiled. When I realized I sounded childish, I looked away.

She giggled a little again. ''I'm currently setting up a team. And I am still looking for a goalkeeper who wants to be the best in the whole world. How about it?'' She asked.

I looked back at her; totally surprised of what she just asked. It was really unexpected, but in the end I nodded happily at her. ''Yes, onegai! It would be so great, Mogusuke-san. I—I mean, Kantoku!''

''Well, then. Since it's still midday, how about meeting up with your team right now?'' She smiled. ''They are probably training by themselves at the Riverbank now, since I told them I'd take a day off today. Most of the time, when I do, they go train at the Riverbank. So let's go, I'll make an exception for today!'' She laughed and stood up, and so did I.

'This day.. No one can ruin it, I'm sure! Not Kanata, not Sheri, not Ryuu-nii! No one can!' I thought happily by myself and followed Mogu—No, _Kantoku_ towards the Riverbank; even though I had a disgust for the Riverbank. Stupid place.

- **_RIVERBANK, INAZUMA TOWN_** -

''Minna! I'm glad all of you are here, I have to announce something great!'' Kantoku began talking happily when she arrived, while I still stood/walked behind her.

''Really? What is it? Are we finally having amazing uniforms and will we be joining the Holy Road?'' A boy asked with a grin.

''Ehehe. I told you guys, uniforms will be made once we have a complete team, and we _won't_ be joining the Holy Road! You know exactly why.'' She chuckled.

''Then… What is the good news?'' Another boy asked, with a little smirk.

''That's the uniforms are coming _soon_! I found us a goalkeeper!'' Kantoku said happily, and took a step to the left. ''Minna, this is Tamota Fujin.''

''What the FUCK?!'' I suddenly heard someone, a voice I recognized well, screaming angrily just when I was about to tell more about myself.

I looked around and then a guy with green(punky?) hair stepped in front of the team. ''What the FUCK are you doing here, Fujin?! Trying to ruin my life one more time, or something?!'' The guy smirked.

I was told by myself to remain calm, but once I realized it was Tazeko a dark glare appeared on my face, and it glanced to Tazeko. ''You're telling ME that? Tch.'' I smirked.

I noticed that Kantoku was thinking something like: 'Well fuck. I did NOT expect this to happen…' I sighed deeply. ''Anyway. I'm not going to leave this team because of you. So for the others…'' I wanted to introduce myself in a formal way, but then sighed. ''Hi.'' I said coldly.

''That's all you've fucking got to say?! 'Hi'? Oi, Mogusuke-kantoku! I don't want to be on the same team as this thing.'' Tazeko protested.

''Taze. Stop it, just give it a chance already, okay? Maybe it won't be _that_ bad.'' A guy with purple hair, in a ponytail, said while laying a hand on Tazeko's shoulder.

Tazeko smirked. ''Oi Kuro-nii. You don't know anything about this guy. _He is ruining people's lives!_''

Now, let me introduce the brother of that little scum(Tazeko)… His name is Takahashi Kuroshinji, and he is.. Yeah, well. You will figure that out soon enough, the way I think about him.

''Well your life isn't ruined, now is it? Just remain calm, okay? Kantoku chose him, and so it will be.'' Kuroshinji sighed.

''I agree with your brother, Tazeko. Please stop acting like a baby and take this as a man. Anyway, minna. Looks like this won't be a day off for me. Show Tamota-kun what you've got, and he will show what he's got.'' Kantoku smiled friendly.

Tazeko mumbled something and walked away, towards his position as middle fielder. Kantoku gave me some keeper-gloves; they looked really nice and new. I put them on and walked towards the goal.

''Okay, Tamota-kun. You think you can handle Hissatsu shots?'' Kantoku asked.

I nodded once. ''Sure, of course I can.'' I replied; especially Tazeko's shots. They wouldn't be so strong, since he isn't strong himself.

''Okay, that's great! Let's see what you've got. Otherwise I have to call Tachimukai-kun~'' Kantoku laughed.

I looked at her; would she REALLY bring Tachimukai-senpai?! I could be a douche and act like I couldn't catch a Hissatsu shot so I could meet him… But doing that would make me look very weak, especially in front of Tazeko.

''Good, Tazeko-kun. Give it a shot and let's see who's better,'' she said with, yet again, a smile.

Tazeko smirked. ''I'm better of course. I have more experience than him.'' He replied to her, which made me glare at him a lot; that bitch had to shut his damn, ugly mouth.

''Okay, go ahead then!'' Kantoku said, happily.

Tazeko took a ball and laid it in front of him, on the ground. He sighed deeply, and before I knew a ball covered with black color was flying towards me. In the meantime I heard some of my teammates saying: 'Whoaa, sugoi! He is using his best shot!'

I smirked deeply and could see where the ball would be going exactly. I raised my hand and before everyone else knew, I caught the ball without using a Hissatsu myself. ''That was everything, huh?'' I replied with a smirk.

''W—WHOAAA! SUGOI!'' I heard everyone shouting surprised, yet happy.

''Damn you, Fujin.'' Tazeko smirked arrogantly; I noticed he was really pissed at me for catching the ball so easily.

See? He wasn't _that_ strong. And if that was his best Hissatsu, kantoku surely made a mistake in choosing him on the team. However, she was part of Legend Inazuma Japan, so perhaps she had a reason for choosing that weak person, I don't know…

* * *

**Short chapter, boring. I know. Next chapter will be better, I promise!  
And if you don't like my OC being part of Legend Inazuma Japan; JUST LEAVE IT. It's just... My lonely fantasy, okay? /sobsob.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

**[A/N]Short Author's note today... But I'm also going to set up an ''ASK ANYTHING'' for this story. That means ****you can ask Fujin anything you'd like. Or Kanata, or Ryuu.****  
Fujin: So also perverted stuff.  
Kanata: Or awkward stuff ^^  
Ryuu: ... What? Ugh why am I even... Okay I'll do this if I can fuck Fujin after it.  
Me: Sure!  
Fujin: W-WHUUUUUTT QQ;;;  
Ryuu: Or you can ask some personal stuff~ :')  
Fujin: :CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCc FUCK YOU, CREATOR-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~ T u T**

* * *

The sad part of being on that team was that Tazeko knew everything about me. And if he would say something about my family, I'd be dead. Killed by my father before he would get put in jail. Kuso….

I was on my way home now; my teammates were really nice(except for Tazeko), so I just acted nice back. I didn't feel like fighting with them, Tazeko was already troublesome enough. Tch, that fucking idiot. First breaking our friendship, then whining about his replacement(or something, however he called Sheri), and then being a dick again.

I sighed deeply; everything just started to annoy me. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, it would only piss me off more. But then again, of course life was playing with me. So just when I was thinking about how much I would hate it when I had to have a conversation; I felt two arms wrapping itself around my neck while a warm breath was at my neck. ''What are you sighing about, honey-chan~?''

I felt my heart beating like crazy. I never had this before, not even with Sheri. 'So that means that… After all… I'm deeply in love with Kana-kun, hm?' I thought by myself.

I turned myself around, facing Kanata and smiled at him. ''N—No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Besides, what are you doing here right now? Aren't you supposed to be with Nii-sama for some… I don't know whatever you guys are doing in _secret~_'' I joked.

Kanata laughed and smirked at the same time. ''Oah, is my honey-chan getting jealous~? Well, choose quickly then, before I'm in a relationship with Ryuu-sen~pai. Then you cannot turn things back you know.''

''Fufufufu. If you would ever get into a relationship with Ryuu-nii, you would only do that to have more reason to be at our house more and more, and eventually try to fuck me.'' I smirked.

''Oi, oi, honey-chan~ I would never have sex with someone I don't love, or get into a relationship with someone I don't like. I mean - Ryuu-senpai is very good looking, I agree. But I just like you more, ne~ Remember that.'' Kanata replied, and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed slightly. ''Eh, yeah well. Whatever. I think I need to go somewhere else, I'm sorry. Just, go to my house already. I'll be there in a couple of hours.'' I said while looking away.

''Is honey-chan going to shop something naughty for the both of our pleasures~? Oh I'm looking forward to it.'' He chuckled and let go off me. ''Well, see you, then.'' He smiled, and walked to my house.

'That.. Was way TOO fucking easy! What the hell is Kanata planning, now? Ah, well. I first need to see Sheri and talk to him before I break.' I thought by myself, and marched my way towards Sheri's house.

'What the fuck am I supposed to do?! Just ring the doorbell and say: Yo, Sheri! Just to let you know; I think I'm more in love with Kana-kun than you. Sooooo… What do you say~? … Hell fucking no. I really need to talk to him. I really love Sheri, he has always been so kind. He never forced me to do anything. … Okay, getting a relationship with him maybe.' I thought and chuckled. 'But still, I kind of like being forced as well. And that's what Kanata is doing. Besides, I know Kanata way longer than Sheri.' I sighed, once again.

I walked towards his door and rang the doorbell in an annoying way by holding the button for like 20 seconds. ''YES, I'M COMING! PLEASE DON'T FREAKING HOLD THE BUTTON!'' I heard a yelling from Sheri, and laughed. Then I released the button and waited for Sheri to open the door.

There Sheri stood(once he opened the door, of course); only wearing a towel around his waist. I immediately began to blush and looked away. ''G—Geesh. Put on some clothing dude. What if there was a very cute girl standing here instead of me?'' I smirked.

''Oh, that would've been the girl that just left, I suppose.'' He laughed. I looked at him, shocked. 'D-Did he cheat on me? As revenge, because I cheated on him?!'

''W—What? What are you talking about? You didn't have sex with her, right?! Is that why you took a shower? Your hair is still wet from water. You tried to hide from me huh?!'' I punched his chest like a jealous idiot(which I was), until Sheri began to laugh. He pulled me inside and closed the door behind us.

''I was just joking, Ji-chan.'' He smiled.

… ''Ji-chan? What'' I said, with a not-amused expression on my face. Where the fuck did that suddenly come from?! JI-CHAN?! Wait. Did he spell it with one 'i' or two?! If he did two.. Ohohoho, that guy would be so dead*!  
(*Jii-chan means 'grandfather' in Japanese)

''Yes. FuJIn. I also want to call you Jin-chan, if you'd like. But I really thought it was about to get time to make up nicknames for each other.'' He said, and gave me a soft kiss.

''Dude, you're so sick seriously. That's.. girlish.'' I smirked. ''Well, we are gay, after all. Or aren't we?'' He laughed.

Then I sighed. ''Ne, Sheri-kun. Can I talk to you for a moment? For like serious.'' I asked Sheri. He nodded once, and we walked towards the living room where we sat down on a couch. Well, it was more like that _he_ was on the couch while _I_ was sitting on his lap, facing him.

Softly, Sheri stroke my hair while looking at me. ''Tell me, Jin-chan. What is it? What's making you sounding so sad?'' He asked me.

'This is what I HATE about you, Sheri! FUCK YOU! Now I can't bring it up. Thank you SO~ much. .. NOT.' I thought by myself.

''W—well.'' I began, already stuttering. ''I just… … God I can't bring this up.'' I sighed.

''You're breaking up with me, Jin-chan?''

''No, I'm not.''

''Then what is it? Did Saitō-san tried to fuck you again?''

''No, that's not it, either.''

I sighed deeply again; it was sighing-day with Fujin, apparently. ''I think I'm starting to feel more for Kana-kun than for you. But the fact is - You have been way nicer to me than Kana-kun has ever been. So gentle… I don't want to break up with you, because I know I will regret it. But at the same time, I don't want Kana-kun to stay like this; chasing me with everything he has.''

''We can make a threesome.'' Sheri said with a smile.

And here; Sheri ruined the mood. ''Whut. Threeso—… YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU FANTASISING ABOUT?!'' I said and slapped his face.

Sheri laughed and pulled me into a tight hug. ''I was just joking again, Jin-chan. Don't worry. I don't want to share you. Right now, I just want to hold you. So you can feel my heart beating all the time, and love me more than Saitō-san.'' He smiled.

I sighed deeply. ''Even though we love each other… It's not going well between us these days, is it?'' I began talking after a long silence.

''Jin-chan..? What are you talking about?'' Sheri gasped, shocked.

''It's just… We keep bumping into obstacles, and I am sick and tired of that. I know we should get rid of those obstacles together; but even together it still tires me out. I can't do this any longer, Sheri-kun.''

''Oi! What are you trying to say?!''

''We should break up.'' I said, and got off his lap, not facing him. ''I'm sorry.''

Sheri smirked and stood up as well, still with his towel around his waist. ''Oi! You're kidding me, right? It's not like that if you choose Saitō-san you won't bump into those obstacles you're talking about! Then… Why?''

''Because Kanata already gets rid of the obstacles before _I_ have to face them!'' I snarled.

''What the FUCK! He has been with you all the fucking time, yet Ryuu-san fucked you every day. You hated it, didn't you? Yet _he_ didn't do anything about it! And look at me when I'm talking to you, Tamota Fujin!'' Yeah… I could tell I _really_ pissed Sheri off now…

''What are you trying to say with that, hm? That my life has been better WITH you?'' I suddenly said; without thinking. It sounded like my life had gone worse since I met him, but that's not true- Yet I suddenly said that, I couldn't stop it. I didn't even saw it coming…

''YES! I MANAGED TO FUCKING STOP THAT!'' He yelled, and gave me a hard slap in my face, looking very pissed. ''You don't understand it… do you?''

''Understand what?! That _you_ can't handle the truth? _I hate you, AKURO. I HATE you!_'' I yelled.

'No. I.. I don't hate you. I… love you but. I can't tell you that. This will only cause the both of us trouble… What am I saying? What am I doing…?'

''You don't hate me. I bet you can't live a good life without me for one month…'' Sheri smirked. ''_Jin-chan._''

''Stop calling me like that. I'm not yours anymore. And I never will be. Just forget me already. Forget everything about me, please just act like I never existed.''

''I'm sorry, I don't know you. Please get the fuck out of _my_ house.'' Sheri glared.

''I wouldn't wish for something better.'' I replied, and walked my way to the front door.

'Body, please turn around and run into his arms. Stop taking over my mind, whatever is taking over my mind. J—Just apologize to him! I don't want to leave him…' I thought by myself, but before I knew I was already outside his house, walking towards my own.

I don't know what the fuck was going on with my body, I don't know why I didn't run back to him, apologizing and continue loving him. I think it all was because of what Kana-kun said the days before that. I'd live a better life with him, than with Sheri.

I began to cry a little, while heading home. Then I heard the voice of a woman talking to me, very worried. ''T—Tamota-kun…? Are you okay? What's wrong?'' The woman, which of course was kantoku-senpai(my new nickname for her).

''K—Kantoku-senpai. H—Hai. I'm fine~! Don't worry.'' I smiled, but she saw right through it.

''You're not. What happened? Do you want to talk about it?'' She said, with again that damn warm and kind smile on her face. The smile forced me to say yes…

''Hm.. That would be great now. I don't want to go home at the moment, and I don't have another place to go. Ehehe…'' I tried to laugh.

''You can come at my house - And you are always welcome there; whether it is for training or just to talk/relax… Every one of the team is most welcome~!'' She winked, and began to walk. Of course, I followed her.

''W—Whoaaa. S—Sugoi!'' I gasped, when we arrived at Kantoku-senpai's house. It was a beautiful, white house with a nice front garden. In my opinion it almost looked like some sort of villa—how could she live there so happily? 'She must feel so lonely… Is that why she invites every one of the team over? Hm, could be.' I thought by myself.

''Ahh, I'm really glad to hear that you like it! It's very important that if you need a place to go, you actually like the place, ne?'' She winked and I smiled at her. And no - That wasn't a fake smile, _I actually… smiled_.

* * *

**BRB. Shooting myself. Seriously.  
Fujin: Yes, please do that.  
Me: SOMEONE, SHOOT ME.  
Kanata: :D *shoots 'me'*  
Fujin: ... Thanks. Can I go back to Sheri-kun now? ;_; I actually miss him...  
Kanata: ... e_e *brings 'me' back to life* DON'T LET THEM BE A COUPLE AGAIN, CREATOR-SAMMAAAAHHHH.  
Me: ... :( B-But they were so cute together...**

**Okay, seriously. I was already planning that for.. 2 CHAPTERS AGO OR SOMETHING. I just couldn't do it. Really, I love Akuro too much for that. He was such a good boyfriend for Fujin and yet - I HATE THIS OKAY. I hate myself. :( I want to go back to fun parts. AAAGHHHH. ;_;**


	19. Chapter 19

**[A/N] E-EEEHHHHH?! CHAPTER 19 ALREADY?! Whoaaaa, this is going so well! ^_^  
Thanks everyone for the support! ^^ I think this story will reach it until chapter 30 or 35, and then it'll be done.. Well, let's move forward to the story, then!  
I really hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long... I am still very busy, sigh. So.. GOMENE! T u T  
**

* * *

Kantoku-senpai opened the door and I walked inside when she gave me permission – the house was also _huge_ from the inside… At that moment, I literally was surprised since I first thought my house was as big as it could be in a (small) town like this. But to my big surprise; it definitely wasn't. I took off my shoes before I continued walking more inside the big house.

''Y—You live here by yourself, kantoku?'' I asked her, but she just smiled without answering my question. She took off her boots and walked further into the house as well, with me following her.

''Ne, Tamota-kun. Do you want a cold glass of fine coconut milk?'' She asked me, in return, I just smiled. Kantoku-senpai laughed a little bit. ''You win, you win. I will answer your question later on, is that okay with you? I am more worried about you, at the moment.''

I nodded once. ''T—That's fine with me. O-oh, and no, please. I…'' I blushed a little bit and looked away. ''I'm allergic to that, kantoku. A—A glass of water is fine with me, too.'' I replied.

''Okay, then. You may take a seat in the living-room. If you'd like, you can turn on the television and watch some series or something; make yourself feel home!'' She winked, and walked towards the kitchen. I just made my way through the big, long hall and eventually ended up in the so-called living-room.

'Just put a bed in here and it's a sleep room for the elder people.' I grinned in myself, and took a seat on one of the couches. I looked around, first at the walls and then at the ceiling; yes, even the ceiling was interesting! The whole house looked like a lounge room from a five-star hotel. It was huge, luxurious and it felt really good to be there. The atmosphere was also really relaxing, unlike the atmosphere at my house. It was always chaotic at mine, stressful… Yeah, that's a little bit of a description of my house.

After a couple of minutes(I was still staring at the walls and the ceiling), kantoku-senpai came back with a tray. There was a glass of coconut milk on it, a glass of water with ice cubes and two pieces of strawberry-chocolate cake. She put the tray down on the table in front of us and smiled at me. ''I hope you like strawberry-chocolate cake, though. Or that you aren't allergic for that.''

I shook my head with a slight smile on my face. ''I am only allergic to coconut milk, that's about it. But thanks a lot, I'm sure I'll be enjoying this!'' I happily said.

I had a slender body, even though I ate a lot of unhealthy food. I just didn't gain weight. And believe me, I was(and still am…) really happy with that. I mean, eating is just awesome, right? … Yeah, well. Ehm, let's continue before we stray off the story itself. You wanted to know it, after all.

''Ah, anyway, Tamota-kun. I don't want to push you but just now outside, you looked really bad. Can you please tell me what happened?'' Kantoku-senpai said, once again with that warm and sweet smile on her face. Normally, that would _disgust_ me, but when she is doing it. Well... I don't really mind.

''W—well.. Eh.'' I picked my glass of water and looked in it, feeling a bit nervous. ''It's just… I just broke up… with someone.'' I sighed.

''Oh… Yeah, ending a relationship is… Really hard. Believe me, I understand. I once had a relationship and that ended. Never had a relationship with someone else ever since.'' She smiled. Then she patted my head. ''If you want to talk about it, please do.''

I nodded once and began to explain what happened, only the relationship part, though. When I was done, kantoku-senpai looked quite surprised. Probably because I was a boy and had a boyfriend, maybe she disliked that?

''I see… Well, to me that best friend of yours, Saitō-kun, ne? He sounds like he tried to turn you against Akuro-kun. It might sound harsh, but perhaps he was really jealous and made it all turn out like this.'' She replied.

''I never actually thought about that… But, I think so. However, all the things he said about Sheri-kun, he was just right about it. Although at some point, Sheri-kun was definitely right about a thing…'' I, once again, sighed.

Kantoku-senpai looked at me with a curious expression on her face. ''Oh? May I ask what that might be, Tamota-kun?'' She smiled slightly. I nodded once; I could trust her, right? She was my kantoku, after all. And to be honest, a very good person to talk to. ''Immediately when I got into a relationship with him, my brother… Didn't do… Things to me anymore.''

''Things? What kind of things?'' She asked politely.

''Things as in kissing, having sex… Well, _forcing_ me to kiss and have sex with him. When Sheri-kun became my boyfriend, my brother didn't force me. He actually didn't do a thing to me in a sexual way.''

''S—So your brother actually… Raped you? Did you ever said this to your parents? To the police?'' She asked, and pulled me into a hug for some fucking reason.

''M—My father knows it but… He is too busy with things, I don't want to bother him with it. And my mom… Well, she will punish my brother for it, but then he will lock me up, so…'' I said with a little smile. ''A-ano kantoku-senpai… Y—You can let go of me, you know?'' I laughed.

''I'm sorry, when I just hear this I feel terribly sorry that all of that happened to you…'' She replied while letting go of me. ''Just remember that when you want to go somewhere else, you are free to come here anytime you want.'' She smiled.

''Arigatou, kantoku-senpai.'' I said with a smile back, and took a sip of my cold water. ''Can I ask you a question?'' I suddenly said to break the silence.

''Sure, go ahead. What do you want to know?'' She replied with a warm and gentle smile on her face, _again_.

''How was your relationship with your parents and siblings if you had them?'' I shyly asked her; I was really curious about it… Yet she giggled a little.

''Well.. Honestly? I had a GREAT relationship with my older brother, I still have. I never had a good relationship with my father and I still don't. And my mom… Well, she died when I was very young, but I'm sure that if she would be alive I would have a great relationship with her, and also with my father.'' She said with a wink.

A great relationship with her brother, huh? Yes I was really jealous of that. I mean, why did (almost) everyone in the whole fucking world have a great brother(if they had one), and I had to live with a rapist dude?

''It's really great you had a great relationship with your brother!'' I smiled at her, and she nodded once. ''Yes, it's really fine to have one indeed. But you can also have very good friends and make it feel like they're your brother as well! That's what I have with Kidou-kun, to be honest.'' She chuckled. ''We've been best friends for so many years, it feels like he is just an older brother to me now.''

We continued talking about such things as friends, family and a lot of other stuff. As for example how kantoku-senpai got into soccer and the reason she also still loves to dance.

A couple of hours later, I realized it was time for me to go home. I was actually really glad I could talk about it with someone, and also talk about a lot of other things with _someone else_, instead of only Sheri-kun and Kana-kun.

I opened the front door and walked inside. ''I'm home!'' I yelled through the whole house. Immediately Kana-kun ran towards me. ''And? And? Did you two break up? I suppose not… You made out again, didn't you? That's why you are home so late…'' He said with a disappointed expression on his face.

_THAT_ was the reason I actually didn't want to go home… But I had to confront him again soon, otherwise it would look like I was avoiding him…

I sighed a little bit and shook my head. ''No, we did not make out. I broke up with him. I just went somewhere else for a little while. I'm sorry for making you wait…''

Kanata's eyes began to sparkle a little, and he pulled me close with one arm. ''Does that mean… You are mine now~?''

I blushed a little and looked away. ''Y—Yes. BUT… Just for a little time, to be sure if I _really_ love you. If not, I just break up without mercy and you have to accept that… Understand it?'' I said, facing him again and looking quite serious.

Kana-kun gave me a kiss full of passion and smiled. ''I'm sure you'll love me~ How about we go upstairs and _make love_ to each other, hm~?'' Kana-kun said with a naughty smile on his face.

When I sighed a little bit as some sort of reply, Kana-kun dragged me upstairs to my own room; and here goes my uke-mode again. 'I'm not strong enough… There is no way I can fight against someone like that..' I thought by myself, and didn't struggle.

Once upstairs, in my room, Kana-kun locked the door once he closed it and roughly pushed me on the bed. He quickly took off his own shirt and came onto the bed as well, kissing me wildly while playing with my tongue. ''You have no idea how long I waited for you to be mine, Fujin.'' He smiled and ripped off my shirt without any mercy and began to play with my nipple; I let out a soft moan.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck while kissing him back wildly as well and with passion. Yes, maybe… _maybe_ breaking up was a good idea… However, I felt like I could still be happier with Sheri-kun, yet I destroyed our whole friendship…

* * *

**Next chapter will be a lemon chapter, euehhuee.  
So... Because my character dumped Sheri Akuro-sama... I'm going to claim that smexy guy myself :')  
Ice and Heaven, may I have Akuro-sama as my boyfriend~? /I am willing to change into a guy if he wants? C:**


End file.
